I'm forever yours
by Saandritta21
Summary: Segunda parte de "En cualquier lugar del mundo". Rachel y Finn tienen una vida juntos desde hace años, pero tendran que superar algunas dificultades que el matrimonio y la vida se les presentara. {Rated M}
1. Capitulo 1 - Nueva casa, nueva vida

**¡Hola! **

**Finalmente me decidí hacer la segunda parte del fic de 'En Cualquier lugar del mundo', al principio no tenía una idea clara sobre ello pero lo cierto, es que de repente un día las ideas me salieron solas y empecé a escribir. Tengo ya escenas y tengo los próximos capítulos pensados, así que aquí estoy. Para quien no lo sepa, esta historia, es la segunda parte de "En cualquier lugar del mundo " que si alguien quiere leerla, la encontrara en mi lista de Fanfics (pondria el link, pero no me deja FF)**

**Este primer capítulo, es un poco introductorio para entender en qué momento de la historia se basa, ya que desde el otra fic a este hay unos años de diferencia y así podáis situaros sobre el tiempo se centrara y la situación. **

**Como siempre este fic será Rated M. Y espero que os guste y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ya que el enfoque es algo diferente a la primera parte saber que os parece me vendría bien.**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo, como siempre si queréis. **

**San. **

**Capitulo 1 – Nueva casa, nueva vida **

Rachel se adentro en la casa, una casa vacía pero que pretendía llenarla de vida, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Finn que estaba a su lado. A partir de ahora sería su casa. La casa de los dos. Les había costado un tiempo decidir irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, pero habían llegado a un punto en que la pareja pasaba más tiempo en los Ángeles que en Nueva York.

Rachel había conseguido tener un papel en una serie de televisión de crímenes, aunque su papel no era regular y solo grababa a veces, hecho que le hacía pasar semanas en L.A. Además, tenía pequeños papeles en películas y empezaba a tener más audiciones que nunca, mientras compaginaba ser la cantante de su banda.

A su vez, cuando la discográfica descubrió que Finn, Liam y Justin eran unos grandes compositores de música, fueron contratados como compositores para componer canciones para otros artistas en sus discos, escribiendo canciones para cantantes bastante conocidos o cantantes nuevos. Así que a menudo tenían reuniones en la sede de L.A.

Aunque Justin y Liam todavía no se habían decidido en ir a vivir a Los Ángeles, Rachel sabía que no tardaría en llegar dicha decisión. Los vuelos a Los Ángeles empezaban a ser regulares y ahora que Finn se había traslado definitivamente a Los Ángeles los ensayos serian mucho más complicado.

Justin era el más reacio a mudarse, ya que su relación con Alyssa, la amiga de Rachel iba demasiado bien como para separarse. En parte los entendía, ese dilema entre el amor y el trabajo. Supo por Alyssa que las discusiones eran frecuentes entre ellos dos debido a esto y se sentía mal por ambos. Hacían buena pareja y los veía felices a los dos.

En el caso de Liam, no tenía a nadie, bueno si, tenía muchos ligues pero ninguna relación seria. Pero todavía no se había decidido a mudarse a Los Ángeles, aunque no tardaría.

Tras haber sacado dos discos y hacer sus respectivos tours, la banda había decidido tomar unos meses de descanso antes de ponerse a componer canciones para su tercer disco. En ese descanso, la pareja había aprovechado para casarse, irse de luna de miel y mudarse a los Ángeles.

Rachel miro a Finn con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios. Habían estado viviendo juntos en el piso de Rachel de Nueva York, pero al fin y al cabo, era su dúplex. Puede que no tuviera importancia pero el hecho de elegir la casa los dos, elegir la decoración, los muebles. Elegirlo los dos, le daba mas sensación de que por fin era de los dos.

Finn le miro sonriente, antes de mirar la espaciosa casa que ahora tenían enfrente. Al estar vacía, la casa daba demasiada impresión. Se separo un momento de Rachel mientras admiraba la casa. La joven se fue un momento fuera para empezar a coger las cajas y esperar que la casa de muebles le trajera los primeros muebles. La sala donde estaba era sin duda donde pondrían la televisión, el sofá junto a la chimenea. Tenía un gran ventanal donde se veía el jardín y la piscina, donde Rachel ya había anunciado que quería poner una mesa para desayunar al aire libre y unas hamacas para la piscina.

Finn se giro hacia su derecha para ver al fondo la cocina y al lado otra la otra sala de estar donde ya habían decido en poner la mesa de comedor, que se comunicaba directamente con la cocina. Las escaleras estaban a un lado, que subían a una segunda planta donde había dos baños y cuatro habitaciones. Finn suspiro contento mientras se daba cuenta que una nueva etapa en sus vidas comenzaba, se giro hacia la puerta viendo como Rachel empezaba a entrar con una caja. El joven le sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarla.

Pasaron casi cinco días hasta que la casa estuvo completamente decorada. La habitación de matrimonio fue lo primero que decoraron, ya que de momento no tenían otro lugar. Para así tener un lugar donde dormir mientras seguían decorando la casa. La decoración era sencilla, con toques lilas y blancos pero elegante y bonita, a cada lado una mesita de noche a juego y unas lámparas lilas decorando la mesa. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para poner sofá y una mesita pequeña a un lado de la habitación. La habitación conectaba con dos puertas, una hacia el vestidor, con la ropa de ambos, aunque Rachel ocupaba gran parte del vestidor con la cantidad de ropa que tenia y el baño, con un jacuzzi y una ducha convencional. Finn dejo que de los detalles de la decoración bajo la orden Rachel, dejo que pusiera los cuadros que ella quisiera porque realmente se le daba bien.

De momento, no sabían muy bien como ocupar las demás habitaciones restantes. Aunque tenían claro que una de ella, seria donde pondrían una especie de estudio, con la guitarra, una pequeña librería con sus libros preferidos, con los carpetas con las partituras de las canciones y un escritorio para cuando Rachel tiene que estudiar sus guiones.

Además Rachel, había colgado en esa habitación la medalla que le dieron a Finn en su honor. Finn en el fondo no había querido tenerlo allí puesto, pero Rachel quien había ido con él a Washington cuando le dieron la medalla de honor y escucho el discurso que hicieron a su honor, considero importante ponerlo. Finn quería explicarle que no se sentía orgulloso de algunas de las cosas que hizo y pasaron allí, quería decirle que aunque valoraba esa medalla, no quería saber nada más del ejército. Pero Rachel era Rachel, y una medalla lo veía como algo importante. Lo veía como se consideraba un miembro útil. Rachel no era tonta, sabía lo que suponía el ejercito, sabia lo mal que lo había pasado pero quería con ese detalle darle a entender que a pesar de las cosas malas que haya podido hacer, ella le iba a querer a pesar de su pasado. Quizá una manera extraña de demostrarlo, pero era su manera única de dárselo a entender.

Finn seguía teniendo pesadillas a veces, en contadas ocasiones cuando algo le aturdía o cuando algo le hacía recordar esos momentos duros. Rachel había encontrado una manera de calmarle y de ayudarle. Además, Rachel se había dado cuenta de que la gran mayoría de ellas aparecían cuando se acercaban el aniversario de la muerte de Daisy. Aun así, Finn estaba mejor que nunca desde que había vuelto a los EEUU. Estaba contento con su trabajo en la discografía y relacionándose con el mundo de la música. Se sentía estable y feliz.

Las demás habitaciones no tenía una utilidad concreta, aunque Rachel ya había pensado sobre qué hacer con una de ella en un futuro. Así que las otras dos las habían decorado como habitaciones para posibles invitados.

Por fin, tuvieron un día de descanso después de la mudanza y Finn estaba realmente cansado. Amaba a Rachel, pero en cuestión de decoración, moda y otros temas que él apenas prestaba atención a veces se ponía insoportable. Y agradeció que por fin hubieran acabado con la mudanza.

Finn entro en la habitación de matrimonio, para irse a duchar cuando no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cuadro que Rachel había encargado pintar y que había querido colgar en una de las paredes de su habitación. Era el retrato de una de las fotos de la boda. Era una cuadro precioso, la manera en que estaba pintada aun hacia más hermosa esa foto. Salían ellos dos, dándose un beso, ella con el ramo en la mano y de fondo uno de los jardines del lugar donde celebraron el banquete. Si había algo que le gustaba de ese cuadro es que irradiaban felicidad, sobretodo Rachel, su rostro, la postura, la imagen en si, era preciosa. Abajo de todo, casi como si fuera una firma quedaba escrito en negro, la fecha "14 de Mayo de 2022"

Hacía casi tres meses y parecía que había sido ayer. Rachel estaba tan hermosa, que aun podía verla cuando cerraba los ojos. Siempre estaba tan hermosa, pero aquel día no era por su hermoso recogido que caía en cascada por detrás ondulado o por su vestido de palabra de honor blanco marcándole la cintura y la falda con diferentes capas. No era por nada de eso. Era su cara, su rostro, sus ojos, su mirada, aquel día irradiaba de felicidad ella en si misma. Por eso, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Fue el día perfecto que no tuvieron hacia años. Finn se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento que la vio.

Por su parte, Finn lucía un esmoquin gris muy favorecedor pero al igual que Rachel no era su esmoquin o su peinado era su cara, su rostro. La felicidad también estaba allí y él mismo lo pudo ver en su cara pintado en el cuadro. Ver a todos allí, fue realmente emocionante. No fue multitudinaria, fue como ellos esperaban, sencilla, pequeña y emotiva. Porque solo las personas que estaban allí eran importantes para ellos dos. El Glee Club entero con Señor Shue, Emma y Daniel incluido, sus amigos de Nueva York, los chicos de la banda, sus familiares más directos y algunos amigos más.

Su luna de miel fue bastante sencillita, pero los dos disfrutaron muchísimo de unos días en unos paisajes hermosos, haciendo senderismo, tomando el sol y disfrutando sobretodo de esos momentos juntos.

Finn sonrió de nuevo hacia el retrato y se metió en el baño para ducharse mientras Rachel seguía ordenando la casa para cenar mientras la escuchaba tararear. Vio como la gata Barbra, quien había engordado un poco durante estos años, le miro desde la cama y le maulló antes de dar un salto y meterse en el baño con él.

La cena que Rachel preparaba era nada más y nada menos que una cena con sus amigos para celebrar esa nueva casa y que sus amigos la vieran por primera vez. Solo con aquellos que vivían en los Ángeles, que afortunadamente eran algunos. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y su pareja, mas una joven llamada Laila, que se había convertido en una gran amiga de Rachel que la había conocido durante los días que habían ido a grabar el disco, ya que era una trabajadora de la discográfica. Se habían convertido en intimas, así que cada vez que la joven pisaba los Ángeles siempre se veían.

Kurt y Blaine llevaban juntos desde el McKinley aunque tuvieron alguna pelea que duro algunos meses, pero volvieron a estar juntos. Gracias a que las leyes sobre el matrimonio homosexual se instauraron en casi toda América, la joven pareja se caso hacia ya unos tres años. Desde entonces la pareja vive en los Ángeles también.

Kurt quien había estudiado en NYADA al igual que Rachel con la intención de ser actor también, encauzo finalmente su vida profesional para ser guionista. A pesar de que participo en varias series de televisión como actor durante los primeros años, la vida le dio un revés cuando le dieron una oportunidad de presentar un guion de una serie que le hizo ser uno de los mejores guionistas de la actualidad, obligándolo a vivir en Los Ángeles. Por su parte, Blaine había entrado en una de las compañías de teatro alternativos de Los Ángeles y que realmente estaba muy contento con lo que hacía.

Además los pareja tenían una niña de apenas un añito llamada Elisabeth Rachel Hummel-Anderson que al igual que Rachel fue concebida por una madre de alquiler y de manera que ninguno de los sabe cuál es el padre verdadero de la pequeña. Pero tanto Kurt como Blaine nunca le han dado importancia.

En el caso de Mercedes, estaba empezando a grabar un disco, gracias a que Finn y Rachel ayudaron presentándola en su discográfica. Desgraciamente, Mercedes no había tenido tanto éxito, ya que como le había dicho hacia años su represente a Rachel siempre priman mas otros aspectos que el talento, así que, sus amigos tras años y años de que la joven lo estaba pasando mal, no dudaron en intentar ayudarla y finalmente lo consiguieron, después de unos años cantando en bares y en locales, la joven empezaba a grabar su propio disco. De hecho al ser la misma discográfica del grupo de Finn y Rachel, tanto Finn, Liam y Justin estaban ayudándole a componer sus canciones para su disco, un disco de canciones con toques de Blues y toques diferentes. Además Mercedes estaba encantada de trabajar con ellos, sobretodo con Finn.

Casi a las seis de la tarde, sus amigos llegaron a la nueva casa de Rachel y Finn. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kurt, Blaine y la pequeña Elisabeth quien parecía contenta por visitar a sus tíos. A pesar de que apenas se habían visto en persona durante los últimos tiempos, la pequeña reconocía a sus tíos, gracias a las videollamadas entre sus padres y ellos, haciendo que la pequeña supiera que esas dos personas eran las que les hacían caras extrañas por la pantalla.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se saludaron y Rachel levanto a la pequeña en brazos abrazándola dándole un beso, dejándola en sus brazos.

-Wow, que bonita – pronuncio Kurt al admirar la casa y su decoración. Rápidamente, Rachel le cogió del brazo libre mientras en el otro llevaba a la pequeña Eli y empezó a contarles detalles de la decoración que tanto a Blaine como Finn lo encontraron bastante aburrido. Así que acabaron los dos hombres siguiéndoles mientras hablaban del trabajo, del futbol, de otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la decoración.

Después del tour enseñándole la casa se sentaron en el sofá mientras hablaban sobre los diferentes proyectos de su vida. Rachel seguía con la niña encima, mientras que Finn quien estaba sentado a su lado empezó a mirar a la niña y a ponerle caras y jugar con ella, mientras consiguió que la pequeña se riera de su cara. La pequeña extendió los brazos hacia su tío y Finn acepto encantado a cogerla en brazos poniéndola encima de su rodilla y empezó a jugar como si estuvieran en una carretera llena de baches, pero a pesar de los movimientos, la pequeña se lo estaba pasando en grande, mientras los mayores hablaban de cosas más serias. Por un momento, Kurt miro a su hermano y se rio.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó señal de que Mercedes o Laila acaban de llegar. La primera en llegar fue Mercedes con su pareja David, un joven de ojos marrones, alto y que tenía un gran sentido del humor. Finn y Rachel era la primera vez que lo conocían, mientras que Kurt y Blaine ya habían estado un par de veces con la pareja. Fácilmente congenio con Finn, quien parecía tener los mismos gustos que él. No tardo apenas cinco minutos en sonar el timbre de nuevo para que Laila una joven pelirroja de igual estatura que Rachel se presentara en la casa.

Fue una reunión divertida y amena. La pareja de Mercedes un joven dos años más joven que ella y que tiene un cierto sentido de humor bastante peculiar se integro perfectamente con ellos. La cena paso rápida, muy rápida para todos, mientras la música y las risas ambientaron la cena mientras brindaron por la nueva casa. Blaine y Kurt fueron los primeros en marcharse ya que, la pequeña se había quedado durmiendo y tenía que descansar, después Mercedes y David se fueron y Laila fue la última en irse.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Rachel sonrió. Empezaba bien esta nueva etapa. Había tenido miedo de mudarse sobretodo, porque había creado su pequeña familia en Nueva York que durante 10 años había sido su apoyo y su familia, que había ido creciendo a medida que Finn, Liam y Justin entraban en su vida. No podía negar que los echaba de menos. Mucho. Pero se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba creando su otra familia en Los Angeles, con personas que ya los consideraban sus amigos y su familia.

Se fue en busca de su marido quien parecía entretenido recogiendo y colocando los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Finn, deja eso para más tarde – murmuro mientras le rodeo por la cintura, dándole un beso en la espalda desnuda, ya que aprovechando que ya solo estaban ellos dos, se había quitado la camisa debido al calor que estaba haciendo estos días incluso a esas horas de la noche.

-Cielo, después nos dará pereza y lo sabes – le dijo aun con Rachel pegada a su espalda.

- Después te ayudo. Quiero probar la piscina – le dijo Rachel. Finn le miro intuyendo las intenciones de Rachel.

- ¿Ahora? ¿A la 1 A.M? – pregunto incrédulo, Rachel asintió con una sonrisa – Esta bien, déjame que termine esto y me meto contigo – Rachel puso un mohín en su cara, aunque se separo de él y se fue directa a la piscina. Encendió las luces del jardín y empezó a desnudarse - ¿Rach, no te pones el bikini? – pregunto el joven, antes de escuchar la risa de Rachel.

- ¿Por qué? Estamos tú y yo, no necesitamos ningún bañador – Finn abrió la boca y asintió sin cuestionar nada. Desde su posición vio como la joven se desnudo completamente antes de entrar lentamente por la piscina. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como se estremecía un poco. Finn se dio prisa en acabar de ordenar todo y subió un momento a por un par de toallas.

Cuando bajo, Rachel estaba nadando hacia el fondo de la piscina cuando sintió que Finn que entraba en el jardín. Desde el fondo de la piscina, donde apenas llegaba al suelo lo observo y sonrió abiertamente, cuando el joven se quito su camisa y posteriormente sus pantalones.

-¿Esta buena? – pregunto refiriéndose al agua mientras dejaba caer la ropa interior.

- Esta muy buena, esta calentita – Finn se puso a uno de los lados evitando las escaleras de mármol y se tiro de cabeza. Rachel vio el rastro de Finn bajo el agua como se acercaba a ella buceando. Y en segundos, la cabeza de Finn apareció enfrente suyo el rostro mojado y llevando sus manos a su cara apartando las gotas de su rostro. Era cierto, el agua estaba algo caliente gracias a que le había dado el sol durante todo el día.

-Hola – murmuro Rachel. Rápidamente, Rachel llevo las manos a su cuello y puso sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas quedando su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Mientras Finn la rodeo con sus manos poniéndola en su espalda.

- Hola – le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ha sido una gran noche, ¿No crees? – pregunto Rachel mientras se movían por el agua con ella subida a sus caderas, abrazados y desnudos.

- Si, una gran noche – sonrió antes acercarse a su boca y besarle profundamente. Sintiendo la lengua dentro de ella. Llevo su mano a su cuello con cuidado mientras se siguieron besando. Se separaron cuando el aire les falto. Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello. Esa sensación era deliciosa, estar allí juntos en su casa al aire libre y disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones que les quedaban.

Por un momento siguieron moviéndose por el agua sin nada más que hacer o decir. Hasta que Rachel llevo sus manos hacia su debajo de las axilas lugar donde sabía que Finn no le gustaba que le hicieran cosquillas, pero ella siempre utilizaba cuando estaba juguetona y quería chinchar a Finn. Por suerte, Rachel sabía que siempre se lo tomaba bien esas bromas. La joven se rio cuando él se intento quitar las manos de allí, chapoteo el agua.

-Ouch, Rach, ¿Qué haces? – Finn se separo para verle y la vio mordiéndose el labio, poniendo esa cara cuando quería divertirse un rato, aunque normalmente era a costa de él. Pero no le importaba. Lo que no sabía Rachel es que esa cara que ponía, le excitaba mucho. O puede que sí que lo supiera y por eso lo hacía, pero en cualquier caso, si quería jugar un poco, él también jugaría. Llevo sus manos a sus muñecas reteniéndolas para que parara, llevándolas fácilmente hacia su espalda cogiéndola con una mano - ¡Te estás ganando ser castigada, otra vez! – Le dijo con voz provocativa.

-¿Cómo anoche? Entonces sí, quiero ser castigada… - susurro con provocación y volvió a ver esa cara.

-Oh, Rach, eres una chica muy, muy mala – Rachel sonrió mientras que rodeo sus piernas mas fuertes contra él y empezó a rozar su centro contra su piel mojada de las caderas.

- Quizá… deberías castigarme de nuevo – Murmuro Rachel sintiendo como su pene se clavaba ya duro contra su estomago. Rachel movió sus caderas, hasta su longitud haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaban. Ambos gimieron por el contacto y por el agua que lo hacía más excitante.

- Así que esto era lo que querías ¿no? – Murmuro mientras llevo su mano por su cuerpo hasta su centro, y sus dedos rozaron sus pliegues sensibles que la hicieron gemir.

Finn beso su boca mientras la luz de la luna les alumbraba, mientras sus dedos rozaron sus pliegues antes de adentrarse entre ellos y meter dos dedos en ella. Y antes de darse cuenta, Rachel sintió como su pene se puso contra su entrada y poco a poco entro en ella para hacer el amor lentamente mientras el agua iba rozándoles por sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, ya hemos estrenado la piscina. Uno menos – Susurro mientras subía las escaleras con solo la toalla tapando su cuerpo y Finn caminaba detrás de ella también solo con una toalla en sus caderas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás haciendo otra lista de las tuyas? – dijo recordado la lista que había echo de los sitios donde quería hacer el amor. En la playa, en el camerino, en los lavabos del karaoke con un largo etcétera de sitios y algunos se trataba de sitios casi imposibles, sobretodo cuando vio que Rachel pretendía tener relaciones sexuales en Paris, más concretamente en la torre Eiffel. Finn estuvo durante media hora intentando convencer de que quitara ese lugar de la lista, ya que era imposible, pero Rachel se negó, diciendo que nunca sabían si se daría la oportunidad.

- Bueno, tenemos que estrenar cada parte de la casa, y esta es una buena forma – Rachel sonrió mientras entraban en su habitación y ambos se metieron en el lavabo acabándose de secar su cuerpo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que hacer el amor en todas las habitaciones y lugares de la casa?

- Por supuesto – Finn le miro divertido antes de hacer una mueca.

- Me gusta la idea – Sonriendo provocativamente - ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría probar? El jacuzzi y la ducha – dijo ilusionado.

- Oh, Finn, tu eres un chico malo también.

- Por supuesto que lo soy – Finn puso cara de superioridad como si fuera tan evidente como para no darse cuenta, hecho que hizo reír a Rachel – Quizá si que deberíamos hacer la lista.

- Si, y colgarla en el nevera – Dijo divertida.

- ¡NO! Que como venga mi madre a visitarnos a ver cómo le explico eso – dijo completamente horrorizado. Rachel se rio antes de añadir.

- O Justin y Liam – dijo riéndose.

- Si, todavía me siguen recordando cuando nos pillaron en el concierto.

- La próxima vez deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, sigue estando sin tachar en la lista, además es una buena manera de descargar la tensión antes de un concierto – Finn se rio.

La joven se metió en la cama sonriendo ante esa conversación. Durante los años en que llevaban juntos, la relación entre ellos se había hecho más fuerte y el sexo era solo una parte en donde habían crecido como pareja. Hubo una época en el que el sexo se volvió monótono y aburrido, pero decidieron hablar y probar cosas nuevas en su vida y de ahí surgió la idea de la listas.

Habían pasado por momentos malos y buenos: a pesar de los años, no cambiaba el hecho de que eran personas muy diferentes, habían tenido peleas y conflictos que a base de la confianza y el respecto los habían resuelto.

La convivencia no siempre había sido tan fácil, Rachel era una persona difícil con la que convivir y Finn tenía sus propias manías también, pero finalmente se habían adaptado el uno al otro, habían aprendido a ceder cuando era necesario y a moldearse para tener una convivencia buena. Y sobretodo habían aprendido a respectar los espacios personales; eran pareja, pero tenían sus momentos de intimidad, con sus respectivos amigos o solos. Pero al final del día se tenían el uno al otro; durante esos días en los que Finn se levantaba de muy bajo ánimo o días en los que Rachel llegaba a casa abatida por un mal casting: el amor, la compresión, el respecto y la adoración estaba por encima de todo.

Sabía que no todo era perfecto, pero si tenía que definir la perfección era sin duda esto. Con la sensación de felicidad y con los brazos de Finn a su alrededor, se durmió.


	2. Capitulo 2 - La rutina

_**Capitulo 2 – La rutina **_

Cuando Rachel se despertó, Finn ya no estaba en la cama. Y es que, como era habitual en su rutina, el joven se levantaba pronto para ir a hacer deporte. Después de que volvieran juntos, Finn decidió hacer algo de deporte, ya que aquello le hacía sentirse más activo y mejor emocionalmente, de manera que el joven se levantaba un poco antes para cumplir con su hora de deporte.

Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos definitivamente, Finn siguió manteniendo su rutina, excepto los sábados y los domingos, era cuando lo reservaba para estar con ella en la cama más tiempo.

Cuando Rachel bajó a la cocina vestida con una simple camisa y descalza, lo vio en el jardín haciendo abdominales, señal que ya había ido a correr y ahora haría sus ejercicios habituales. Le gustaba mirarle mientras él hacia sus ejercicios, era algo que solía ver muy pocas veces, ya que cuando ella se levantaba él ya estaba en la ducha. A pesar que no era nada nuevo para ella verlo hacer deporte, era algo que solía sorprenderle. Durante una época, Rachel intento hacer deporte con él, pero apenas duro una semana, ella prefería utilizar la elíptica para hacer ejercicio.

- Buenos días, Hudson – le dijo en broma Rachel, cuando saco la cabeza por el gran ventanal de la cocina que daba al grandioso jardín. El joven quien iba por la abdominal veintitrés, levanto la cabeza y paro un segundo.

- Buenos días, te levantaste pronto hoy – La joven se acerco a él, puso sus rodillas en sus pies aguantándole y espero a que volviera hacer una abdominal para darle un beso en los labios.

- He quedado con Laila - La joven sin embargo se quedo alli, sujetando los pies mientras siguió haciendo abdominales y aprovechaba de ver en cuando para darle un beso cada vez que subía. La joven dejo que el joven siguiera haciendo sus ejercicios, mientras fue a ponerse un poco de zumo de pomelo en un vaso y empezar a preparar el desayuno. Cuando volvió a mirar, Finn ya estaba haciendo flexiones y se acerco a él.

- ¿Crees que podrías hacerlas conmigo encima? – le pregunto con una sonrisa. Finn frunció el ceño y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – Rachel sonrió y se acerco a él poniéndose encima de él. Se posiciono bien y empezó a intentar subir con sus brazos haciendo fuerza – Oh, Rachel, creo que no voy a poder – dijo mientras fingía un suspiro de sufrimiento y Rachel se rio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué peso demasiado? – pregunto aunque obviamente estaba haciendo broma.

- No estoy diciendo nada – le contesto mientras volvió a hacer que lo intentaba pero que no podía con el peso encima suyo, dejándose caer contra la colchoneta especial para hacer ejercicio.

Rachel se reía. Finalmente Finn empezó a hacer flexiones con ella en su espalda. Rachel le hacía cosquillas con sus labios y su aliento en su nuca hecho que hacia desconcentrar a Finn en sus flexiones, mientras la joven se reía aun más, o llevaba sus manos a sus axilas para hacerle cosquillas.

- Rachel, para – Pero Rachel no hacía más que reírse y en ese momento, la gata se subió de un salto a la espalda de Rachel haciendo que ambos se rieran – Oh, dios, Barbra debes dejar de comer tanto – Finn siguió haciendo flexiones con Rachel y la gata encima. Rachel no podía parar de reírse. Cuando acabo se dejo caer y Rachel rodo con ella.

-Ven, quiero probar una cosa – le sugirió Finn, mientras se quito las bambas y le cogió las manos y le puso sus pies en sus caderas – en cuanto te diga levanta tus pies e intenta mantenerte recta. Uno, dos y tres – La joven lo hizo pero no duro ni tres segundos antes de chillar y dejar caer sus pies al suelo, haciendo reír a Finn – Que poca resistencia tienes - susurro en broma antes de dejarla caer encima de él y le beso. La gata se volvió a subir encima suyo, y se volvieron a reír, antes de separarse. Finn se levanto para anunciar que tenía que ducharse.

La joven empezó a preparar el desayuno para ambos, normalmente era algo que solía hacer Finn, ya que era el que se levantaba primero, pero aquel día le ayudo a prepararlo. Tras ducharse, desayunaron en el jardín mientras hablaron sobre la llamada de Justin quien había anunciado que tanto él como Liam se irían a vivir a Los Ángeles. Tras desayunar, Finn se fue con Mercedes con quien habia quedado en el local que habían alquilado para ensayar y Rachel se fue con Laila.

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando y finalmente, como Rachel había previsto, Liam y Justin estaban compartiendo una casa a 10 minutos de donde ellos vivían. Durante esos días, Rachel volvió a grabar en la serie que tenía un papel esporádico y además tuvo que asistir a algunos eventos que Finn odiaba y a que Rachel le encanta ir. Por su parte, Finn, Liam y Justin se habían reunido con Mercedes todos los días para componer y ayudarla con su disco. Además, se estaban planteando en volver a sacar su tercer disco, así que la vuelta a la rutina estaba siendo más que estresante.<p>

Aprovechando que Rachel no volvería hasta altas horas de la noche por su rodaje, Finn se fue a cenar con Liam, Justin y Simon, un chico de 25 años que habían conocido en los Ángeles. Tras cenar, jugar a varios billares, cada uno se fue para su casa.

Finn llego a su casa casi las 12 de la madrugada y Rachel todavía no había llegado. Cosa que en algunos días de rodaje eran muy habituales. Solía tener pocos días de rodaje pero cuando los tenía solían ser bastante intensos. Aun así, cuando vio que no estaba le envió un mensaje.

Pero el mensaje que le llego de vuelta le hizo suspirar de excitación. "_Llego a casa en media hora, quizá… podríamos tachar otro sitio de la lista" _A los pocos segundos, recibió otro_: "PD: No llevo ropa interior"_

Cuando la joven entró en el dormitorio vio a Finn completamente desnudo con una mano en su miembro, acariciándose a sí mismo. Le miro y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando aun él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí observándole.

-Wow, parece que no has podido esperar a que llegara – Algo asustado, Finn abrió los ojos confuso para verla con los brazos cruzados enfrente suyo y mordiéndose el labio mirándole su mano y su miembro como se retorcía con su mirada. Aunque algo absurdo ya que no era la primera vez que le pillaba en una situación parecida.

- ¡Rach! – Su mano se quedo quieta como si fuera un niño que hubiera sido pillado haciendo alguna travesura. Pero Rachel no pudo evitar reírse más.

- No te cortes, sigue. Como si yo no estuviera – dijo divertida, mientras se mordió el labio haciendo que el deseo de Finn aumentara.

Finn vio la mirada y llevo su mano a su miembro de nuevo acariciándose mientras ella llevo su mano a su camisa azul fuerte, desabrochándose uno por uno los botones de la camisa, dejando entrever su piel morena. Como le había dicho, no llevaba ropa interior, ya que se la había quitado en el tráiler mientras le enviaba el mensaje. No era algo que hacía habitualmente, pero se había sentido atrevida y excitada al no llevar nada de ropa interior, y tenía ganas de disfrutar de un poco de sexo aquella noche.

Se abrió completamente la camisa y Finn soltó un gemido. Rachel seguía fascinándose como Finn seguía deseándole con esa mirada y su boca entreabierta como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Le hacía sentir tan deseada. No tardo en quitarse sus pantalones cortos dejando ver su centro mojado. Se los bajo lentamente haciendo sufrir a Finn quien le miraba con los ojos deseosos, Rachel sonrio y bajo su mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna y la paso por toda su hendidura. Finn siguio su mano viendo como se acariciaba en círculos suavemente y los suaves gemidos inundaba la habitación.

- ¿Cielo? ¿Ya estas mojada? – Rachel no contesto, solo sonrió y se giro dirección hacia el baño, dejando ver una vista bastante aceptable de su trasero.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo tú mismo? – Rachel se rio cuando se levanto de la cama como una flecha tropezándose con las sabanas y casi se da de bruces contra el suelo. Finn se acerco a ella y le beso con mucho deseo – Aunque si quieres seguir solo, lo puedo entender – le susurro con una sonrisa.

- Oh, cállate – le dijo mientras le cogió de sus muslos subiéndola en sus caderas y entrando con ella en el baño. Rachel se rio por su comentario de nuevo al juntar su boca a la de él. Aquel día iban a 'estrenar' el jacuzzi y más tarde, la ducha. Lugares que ambos disfrutaron mucho.

* * *

><p>Finn miro a Rachel a través del espejo, quien se estaba peinando el pelo húmedo con el peine. Rachel no había parado de hablar sobre los detalles y las anécdotas del rodaje una vez que habían acabado de hacer el amor en la ducha. Finn por su parte, se estaba lavando los dientes, mientras que hacía que escuchaba la interminable lista de anécdotas que tenia para contarle.<p>

-He estado pensando, Finn – Cuando escucho el tono de estas últimas palabras, Finn volvió a escucharle con atención, ya que ese era el tono que utilizaba para pedir o decir algo importante – El mes que viene voy a dejar de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas – Algo sorprendido por el giro del "monologo" de Rachel, Finn escupió la pasta de dientes en la pica y se giro para mirarla con el rostro sorprendido.

- ¿No crees que es algo que deberíamos discutir entre los dos? – su tono fue algo más alto de lo que estaba acostumbrado, que hasta el propio Finn se sorprendió de su tono. Rachel paro un momento de peinarse, se encogió de hombros y dejo el peine en su cajón.

-Sí, por eso te lo estoy diciendo – Tras esta frase, salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Finn confuso y para qué negarlo, algo molesto, mientras acababa de enjuagarse la boca – Finn, hace años hablamos de esto, yo quiero formar una familia contigo y ya vamos a cumplir los 29 años y creo que ya es el momento – escucho decir desde la habitación.

Cuando Finn entro a la habitación vio como Rachel se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla y por un momento la miro antes de que su enfado volviera a florecer de nuevo.

- ¿Y si yo no creo que es el mejor momento qué? – pregunto, la joven le miro un momento antes de ponerse la ropa interior.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto acabándose de poner el pijama.

- Vamos a empezar a componer el tercer disco, te pueden llamar para alguna película ¿y entonces qué? – Rachel miro y se encogió de hombros, mientras levantaba las sabanas y se metía en ella.

- No lo sé, ya veríamos que pasa, ya nos las apañaríamos – Finn suspiro y le miro desde la puerta del baño.

- Rachel, no estoy seguro de que sea el mejor momento – volvió a insistir.

- Finn siempre habrá algo que me lo impida, siempre tendremos proyectos, pero hay algo dentro de mí, que me pide hacerlo ahora. Quizá el reloj biológico.

- Vale, ¿entonces no importa lo que yo opine? – Rachel le miro frunciendo el ceño, abrió los labios confusa antes de preguntarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Finn? – Lo vio caminar hacia su lado de la cama con el rostro serio y suspirando.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento – Levanto las sabanas de la cama, para meterse dentro, quedándose sentado en la cama y se paso las manos por su rostro antes de suspirar cansando – Mira, creo que deberíamos hablarlo con más tranquilidad, quizá seria mejor que lo hablamos mañana – Finn le dio un beso sin apenas rozarle en los labios, y se tumbo mirando para el otro lado de la cama.

Rachel se quedo confusa por su conversación y además, porque eso no era lo que hacían normalmente, solían ver alguna película o serie mientras estaban en la cama. Finn apago su luz, mientras Rachel siguió sentada dándole vueltas al tema.

- Finn – le llamo tras unos segundos de silencio, que él se había acostado mirando para el lado contrario a donde estaba ella, cosa que normalmente no hacia siempre dormían o abrazados o Finn abrazándole por detrás - ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? – la voz retumbo por toda la habitación, haciendo que Finn algo aturdido se girara para mirarle.

- ¿De qué hablas Rachel? Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no quiera tener hijos contigo.

- Es que no entiendo esta negativa, hace años me dijiste que si, estabas completamente ilusionado sobre la idea, pero ahora… parece que te molesta.

- No es eso Rachel, solo que… que no es el momento.

- ¿Por qué no? Y no me vuelvas a decir lo de los proyectos porque eso es una excusa.

- Quizá deberíamos disfrutar de nosotros, como pareja antes de dar este paso tan importante.

- Hemos estado 5 años juntos… Creo que ya es suficiente.

- Puede que para mí no – Rachel abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no le salió nada – Rachel, lo hablamos mañana, de verdad, estoy cansando.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación antes de que la voz de Rachel volviera a levantarse fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué con Quinn, si y conmigo no? – Aquello hizo que Finn se sentara de un bote en la cama y encendiera la luz de nuevo, visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Es una broma, no? Porque no tiene gracia – La voz fue más elevada de lo normal, otra vez.

- Parecías ilusionado… - Rachel bajo el rostro sabiendo que estaba tocando un tema que era un tema difícil. Pero Rachel, pensaba que quizá esa era la cuestión de su reticencia sobre tener hijos, pero una vez más la manera de abordar el tema, no estaba siendo la mejor manera.

- ¿Ilusionado? ¿En qué mundo vivías, Rachel? ¿De tener un embarazo no deseado a los 16 años con una chica que ni siquiera estaba enamorado? ¿De verdad? – Finn soltó un suspiro desesperado, aparto las sabanas y se levanto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto mientras seguía con su mirada como apartaba las sabanas y se levantaba en dirección a la puerta. La joven se puso de pie siguiendo sus pasos.

- A dormir a la habitación de invitados – Finn traspaso la puerta con Rachel detrás, antes de que la joven se pusiera delante de él para detener su huida.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Estamos hablando – Cruzo sus brazos contra su cuerpo mostrando abiertamente su enfado.

- No, estamos discutiendo y no me apetece discutir más.

- Yo si quiero discutir.

- Pues discute con la gata – Paso por su lado y cerró la puerta de la habitación de invitados tras de sí.

Rachel miro hacia la puerta cerrada indecisa, sin saber si entrar en la habitación para seguir peleando o dejarlo estar. Se pasó la mano por la cara y decidió finalmente dejar dejarlo estar por hoy. Se volvió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama mientras su gata, quien era muy sensible a sus estados de ánimos se acurruco en un intento de darle ánimos, mientras ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo. Es algo corto a comparación del primero, pero prometo hacerlos mas largos a partir del siguiente. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre como voy llevando el fanfics y si os gusta. Por favor, me da la sensación que es algo aburrido y quiero saber si tenéis esa misma sensación. Gracias! Nos vemos!<strong>_

_**San. **_


	3. Capitulo 3 - Touchdown

**Capitulo 3 - Touchdown**

Al día siguiente, la pareja todavía seguía enfadada, tanto, que ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada ni la palabra mientras ambos fueron al local de ensayo, donde aquel día, habían quedado por primera vez para plantearse la posibilidad de sacar el tercer disco de la banda.

La tensión era tan presente que sus amigos, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a esa situación, estaban desconcertados sobre que hacer o que decir. Aquel día las bromas eran recibidas con caras largas y sonrisas falsas. En un momento determinado, Finn se ausento para ir al baño, momento que Liam se acerco a Rachel, preguntándole lo que era más que obvio.

-¿Estáis enfadados? – Rachel suspiro y solo asintió como respuesta. Ni Liam ni Justin hicieron ninguna broma al respecto, Liam le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a Rachel consolándola y Justin le dio una suave sonrisa. Rachel siguió callada durante el resto de la hora donde se pasaron decidiendo que era lo que querían hacer.

Tras acabar con la reunión, para sorpresa de Finn, Rachel le pidió a Liam si podía llevarle a una dirección donde tenía un casting para un papel. Liam no dudo en decir que si, mientras un sorprendido Finn se quedo allí levantando las cejas molesto.

-¿La primera crisis matrimonial? – pregunto Justin cuando ya se habían ido, Finn le miro y suspiro.

- Eso parece.

- Pues si que habéis tardado poco...

- Tío, no estoy para tus bromas. Hoy no – Justin asintio con la cabeza antes de seguir recogiendo sus cosas.

- Estoy seguro que lo solucionareis – Finn asintió antes de que su amigo, le diera una suave palmada en la espalda.

Horas más tarde, Finn estaba en el sofá con la gata encima mientras miraba unos papeles y unas partituras. Normalmente aquellas horas, no solía estar en casa, porque siempre tenía algo de hacer pero aquel día prefirió ir a casa lo antes posible y así hablar con Rachel. La había llamado por si quería que le fuese a buscar, ya que aquel día se había dejado su coche en casa. Cosa que no entendía el porqué no había cogido el coche si después tenía que ir al casting. Pero en su llamada le dijo que no se preocupara por ella.

Supuso que alguna amiga la llevaría a casa tras el casting y efectivamente así fue, pero aun así, no se quedo tranquilo hasta que no escucho la puerta de su casa a las 18.56 señal de que Rachel ya había llegado. La escucho adentrarse en casa, moviéndose dejando su abrigo antes de adentrarse en la sala de estar. Finn levanto la vista y le saludo. Le miro a los ojos y mostró una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – Le pregunto para romper el hielo.

- Bien – dijo Rachel sin dar más detalles, raro en ella que siempre le daba detalles de lo que le habían hecho hacer, quienes habían en el jurado, quienes eran las demás personas del casting. Absolutamente todo.

- Tenemos que hablar – Soltó tras ver que, Rachel no tenía intención de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

- No lo sé, quizá debería hablar con la gata – Dijo con rin tintín – A lo mejor me escucha más que tú – El joven inclino la cabeza y suspiro.

- Rachel – le reprocho con un suspiro intentado no perder los nervios – vamos a empezar bien, por favor – Rachel se mordió la parte interior de la boca y se acerco para sentarse en la otra parte del sofá, lo mas alejado de él posible y le miro esperando que dijera algo – Lo siento – confeso Finn – Se que no debí ponerme así, pero Rachel sabes que me molesta enormemente que tomes decisiones sin contar conmigo y en algo tan importante como esto. No puedes decirme que vas a dejar de tomar las pastillas sin haberlo hablado conmigo antes.

- Esto no es por las pastillas, no quieres tener hijos conmigo.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, Rachel, quiero tener hijos contigo. Pero creo que no estoy preparado ahora – Rachel le miro intentando adivinar que estaba pasando – Me asuste.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Pero sentí que no era capaz de hacerlo. Ya he pasado por eso, Quinn y toda la historia del embarazo fue horrible para mí, Quinn me hacía sentir que no sería un buen padre y bueno… me molesta que creas que yo podría estar más emocionado por tener un hijo de Quinn. Hice lo que tuve que hacer porque creía que era mi hijo, pero no era feliz ni era lo que quería.

- Lo sé, siento por decirte eso. No estuvo bien sacar todo lo de Quinn… Me equivoque – Finn asintió.

- Está bien, no pasa nada, pero quiero que tengas claro que quiero formar una familia contigo. No quiero que lo dudes, Rach.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? Estoy dispuesta a esperar Finn unos meses o unos años, pero no quiero esperar demasiado tiempo.

- Quizá sí que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, Rachel – Vio como suspiro y asintió.

- Esta bien. Esperaremos… - Rachel se levanto y se acerco mas a él dándole un abrazo - pero no te vuelvas a ir a dormir a la otra habitación.

- Te lo prometo. Se duerme fatal – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Entonces estamos bien? – pregunto indeciso, Finn.

- Si, estamos bien.

* * *

><p>Los meses fueron pasando y la pareja seguía inmersa en la preparación de su nuevo disco, mientras que Rachel había conseguido otro papel de secundaria en una serie de comedia, de manera que empezaba grabar casi diariamente, mientras la combinaba con la otra serie de crímenes.<p>

Rachel estaba contenta de haber conseguido ese papel ya que le encantaba su nuevo personaje era tan diferente a lo que había hecho hasta ahora que estaba muy satisfecha. Además era una serie de televisión nueva y los actores con los que trabajaría estaban empezando a tener amistades. Además tenía la ventaja de que el productor lo había conocido en la producción de Funny Girl.

No habían vuelto a tener la conversación sobre tener hijos, pero Finn veía que cada vez que se hacia alguna referencia sobre los hijos, Rachel le miraba con esa mirada esperanzada. A pesar de todo, su relación iba mejor que nunca. Rachel confiaba en que en algún momento, Finn se decidiera pronto y en el fondo sabía que él lo iba hacer.

Era un sábado de noviembre cuando Finn llego a casa tras haber ido con Mercedes a grabar en la discográfica. No era habitual que Finn acompañara a grabar a los artistas que les componía las canciones, pero Mercedes era un caso especial, así que cuando se lo pidió, ni siquiera dudo en estar con ella durante su primer día de grabación. Estaba nerviosa y aterrada, pero Finn fue de gran ayuda para calmarla. Cuando llego a casa era ya bastante tarde y nada más abrir la puerta escucho la voz de Rachel cantando algo desde la planta de arriba.

Finn entro en su habitación en busca de su mujer quien estaba en el baño maquillándose y vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba por los muslos, atado al cuello dejando la espalda libre.

-Wow, estas impresionante – murmuro al verla. Rachel dejo el lápiz de ojos un momento para mirarle y sonreírle.

- Gracias, amor – su voz melosa inundo la habitación, mientras que Barbra se restregó contra las piernas de Finn dándole la bienvenida como siempre hacia - ¿Cómo le ha ido a Mercedes? – Finn se agacho y cogió a la gata en sus brazos dándole un sonoro beso en cabeza y como respuesta la gata maulló suavemente, Rachel los observo por el espejo antes de sonreír.

- Honestamente, increíble, creo que va a gustar mucho, tiene de todo y ya conoces a Mercedes, los ha dejado a todos con la boca abierta – la gata se canso de los mimos de Finn y salto hacia el suelo, volviendo a restregarse contra su cuerpo, antes de dirigirse a la cama y sentarse en ella.

- Me alegro tanto por ella, tengo muchas ganas de escucharlo – Rachel sonrió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que acababa de retocarse los parpados con maquillaje azul celeste. Cuando levanto la vista de nuevo mirando hacia el espejo, lo vio allí apoyado contra la puerta del lavabo y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, con su mirada repasando sus piernas y su trasero. Rachel dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos y se giro hacia él.

- ¿De verdad te gusta el vestido? – giro 360 grados sobre si misma dándole una vista de su cuerpo entero, él la miro de arriba abajo.

- Me encanta, lástima que no te lo has puesto por mi – La sonrisa inundo su rostro y Rachel se rio por su comentario, antes dirigirse hacia él a pasos lentos – Quizá podrías no ir al cumpleaños de Laila. Y quedarte aquí, utilizar el jacuzzi, unas velas y hacer el amor toda la noche – Puso énfasis en 'toda' mientras Rachel le rodeo las manos en su cuello y él le abrazo por su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo.

- No me chantajees, Finn – susurro antes de darle un beso pequeño, se separo y llevo sus manos a sus pectorales antes de seguir hablando fijando su mirada en sus ojos – Lo siento mucho, cielo, hoy es mi noche de chicas, pero prometo que mañana seré para ti, toda, todita – mientras le daba con el dedo índice contra sus pectorales.

- Tenia que intentarlo – dijo fingiendo resignación y encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel se rio antes de volver a levantar su rostro, ponerse de puntillas y besarle. Un beso dulce pero corto. Cuando Rachel se separo lo vio aun con esa sonrisita que se le quedaba cada vez que le daba un beso y esa mirada que le hacía derretirse – Pásatelo muy bien – susurro contra sus labios.

- Lo haré – Otro beso esta vez un poco más largo - ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? – Murmuro contra su mejilla mientras le daba un beso en ella e iba bajando por su rostro hasta su cuello - ¿Has quedado con los chicos? – Finn suspiro cuando noto la lengua en su cuello.

- Si, iré a cenar a su casa – gimió, llevando sus manos a su espalda desnuda, antes de que llevara sus manos a su cintura y la separara de él.

- Está bien, vete antes de que no me pueda controlar y te arranque ese vestido y te haga el amor aquí mismo – Rachel se mordió el labio mientras mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya me voy, ya. Te quiero – Le susurro antes de acercarse de nuevo a él y darle un beso que pretendía ser suave mientras enmarco su rostro con sus manos pequeñas.

- Yo también te quiero - Susurro contra su boca, volviéndole a besar y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la lengua de Finn entro en su boca y sus manos bajaron por su espalda hasta acabar en sus nalgas apretándolas, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara completamente pegado al suyo. Finn levanto el vestido de Rachel haciendo que su trasero quedara expuesto y tocara con la punta de los dedos la piel y lo apretó de nuevo. Rachel sintió la erección de Finn bajo sus pantalones apretándose contra su estomago y susurro su nombre, y sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, el joven se separó con un suspiro poniendo distancia entre ellos - estoy a punto de perder el control, así que vete ya – Rachel se rió por su comentario.

- Solo uno más – le dijo con voz melosa mientras intentaba darle un pequeño beso, Finn negó con la cabeza y le apartaba para que no le diera un beso.

- ¡Vete! – le volvió a decir intentando mantenerse serio y Rachel se giro con rostro triste dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de traspasar la puerta se giro de nuevo, corrió hacia él, le dio beso que le pillo desprevenido y que no pudo evitar dárselo y salió corriendo de nuevo desapareciendo por la puerta, mientras Finn se reía.

- ¡Te quiero, adiós!

* * *

><p>-¿Pero porque cada vez que quedamos sale mi vida sexual como tema de conversación? – Finn bebió de su botella de cerveza de un trago, indignado – buscaros una novia y dejar mi vida sexual en paz.<p>

- ¿Pero no te damos pena? Tienes a tres amigos que están a dos velas. De alguien tendremos que vivir – dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

- No es mi problema, compraros una muñeca o mirar porno. A mí que me contáis - Finn vio como sus amigos se rieron, dándose cuenta que en realidad, ellos lo hacían para molestarle, ya que Finn era el único que se negaba a contar sus detalles sobre sus relaciones sexuales – Sois unos depravados.

Los amigos, tras ver un partido, jugar al billar, se pusieron a jugar a la Xbox a un juego nuevo de batallas que realmente estaba bastante entretenido. Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada jugando y riéndose sobre los comentarios que hacían sus amigos.

- ¡Eso no es legal! – se quejo Finn cuando su personaje perdió en una de las batallas y justo en ese momento el móvil empezó a vibrarle en el pantalón.

- Lo que usted diga, Sargento Hudson – se rió Justin. Finn se levanto cogió el móvil y vio que era 'Laila' e inmediatamente se preocupo.

-¿Laila? ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto preocupado y sus amigos le miraron al escucharle.

- Si, si… bueno – de fondo Finn pudo distinguir alguien cantando un 'Loseeer likee meee' y solo podía ser Rachel – tu mujer se ha pasado un poco con las co… - la voz se corto seguido de unos ruidos extraños antes de escuchar un '_déjame hablar con mi quarterback_' con un tono de voz que evidenciaba su estado – amor, esta noche voy a dejar que me marques Touchdown de esos en mi vagin… ¡ei! - Finn abrió la boca sorprendido antes de taparse el rostro aguantando una risa, mientras otros sonidos se escuchaba antes de volver a escuchar a Laila – perdona me ha cogido el teléfono, creo que ya sabes lo que pasa…

- Si, ya se, ya se. En 10 minutos llego – corto el teléfono mientras sus amigos se quedaron expectantes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Rachel, ha bebido más de la cuenta, voy a buscarla – cogió las llaves de su bolsillo mientras se levantaba yendo dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Rachel bebiendo? Eso sí que es raro.

- Bebe poco, pero cuando lo hace no sabe controlarse. Nos vemos el lunes.

Casi diez minutos más tarde, Finn aparcaba enfrente de la casa de Laila, pico a la puerta antes de la joven le abriera. Le saludo con un beso en la mejilla antes de adentrase en la casa.

-He tenido que disuadirla, quería coger el coche e ir a buscarte, por eso te he llamado, espero que no te importe – Laila miro al marido de su amiga con una sonrisa intentando averiguar si no le había arruinado su noche de sábado. Finn le sonrió mientras se adentraba en la casa, que actualmente estaba solo habían un par de chicas mas. Aunque según le había comentado, Rachel solo iban a ser seis chicas mas Laila y algunas se tenían que ir pronto.

- No te preocupes, está todo bien – La encontró en el sofá junto a dos amigas de Laila y muy animada, quienes parecían que se lo estaban pasando en grande escuchando lo que quisiera que estuviera contando. Al parecer estaba contando su historia de amor imposible con el Quarterback.

- Rach – nada más escuchar su nombre, la joven se intento levantar y se abrazo a él, a su cintura y Finn la cogió de sus hombros sujetándola bien, mientras Rachel le presentaba a las otras dos chicas como "Su Quarterback". Las dos chicas le miraron y sonrieron. Finn les saludo con un movimiento de cabeza - que tal si vamos a casa y…

- Noooo, quedemos un-un poco mas-mas aquí y bailamos… - le dijo con su voz inconsistente.

- Pero antes queremos saber cómo os reconciliasteis – Pregunto una de las dos chicas dejando a Finn sin entender que pasaba, antes de que Rachel le respondiera.

- Finny me beso en las nacionales de Nueva York, delante de toooodoss, incluido mi ex, Jesse – Las dos chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas por lo que les estaba contando.

- ¡Que hermosa historia de amor! – murmuro una de ellas, mientras Finn miro a Laila quien parecía divertida por la situación.

- Y al curso siguiente, tuvimos nuestra primera vez, en su casa… delante de la chimenea, ¿A que si, Finny?

- Rachel – le advirtió Finn para que no siguiera contando nada.

- Aunque mi Finny tenía algunos problemillas sex… - Murmuro con una risa antes de que la historia fue interrumpida por Finn quien la arrastro hacia fuera.

- ¡Nos vamos Rachel!

- Pero si todavía no les he contado ni la mitad de la historia queda lo del ejercito y lo de Broadway y lo… ¡todo! – murmuro, indignada.

- Se lo puede contar Laila – dijo mientras Laila iba detrás de ellos, riéndose. Finn le miro mal pero la joven siguió riéndose.

- No me quiero ir.

- Podemos ir a casa, bailar y tener nuestra fiesta privada – Susurro contra su oreja para que Laila no le escuchara. En realidad no tenía pensado eso, su intención era llevarla a casa y directamente a la cama. Pero quizá sea la mejor manera de disuadirla para ir a casa.

- ¡ESO ME GUSTA, VAMOS A MARCAR TOUCHDOWNS! – grito cuando salían de la casa dirección al coche y Laila se reía intensamente.

- Lleva con lo de Touchdown y contando vuestra historia toda la noche. – Le dijo Laila a Finn mientras le acompañaba hacia su coche - Cuando se acuerde de esto se va morir de la vergüenza – dijo cuando ya estaba Rachel en el asiento del copiloto.

- Mucho – le dio la razón - Ni siquiera sabe nada de Rugby, no sé de donde habrá sacado eso – Laila se rió de nuevo - ¿No te importa si dejo el coche de Rachel aquí? Mañana vendré a recogerlo.

Laila le dijo que no había problema, antes de meterse en el coche junto a una Rachel realmente emocionada. El viaje en el coche fue una tortura para Finn, porque Rachel no paraba de acariciarle, de besarle o a veces abría la ventanilla del coche y empezaba a cantar a todos los coches que estaban a su lado un "Loser like me"

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rachel se había encargado de tocar a Finn durante todo el trayecto en el coche acariciando su miembro por encima del vaquero susurrando cosas subidas de tono y expresiones que Finn jamás había oído de su boca. Finn intentaba que su excitación no surgiera efecto, ya que hacer el amor con ella borracha no era lo que prefería. Quería que ella fuera consciente en todo momento, pero la cordura se fue cuando se bajo del coche rápidamente, y se quito la ropa interior en el porche, y espero a que Finn saliera del coche, mientras le esperaba con el tanga en la mano y mordiéndose el labio delante de la puerta. Finn le miro cuando subió las dos escaleras que llevaba su puerta y negó con la cabeza, intentando pensar que era lo que iba hacer con ella.

- Cariño, será mejor que vayas a dormir – intento disuadirla para que se fuera a dormir, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta mientras ella se había abrazado a él, besándole el cuello.

- No, quiero que me 'folles'. Quiero que me hagas un hijo – susurro contra su oreja, cuando ya habían conseguido entrar y antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn estaba contra la puerta, con Rachel pegada a él, besándole en un beso duro y apasionado.

- Rach… - dijo mientras Rachel bajaba por su cuello.

- Shhhh – cogió su mano y la llevo debajo de la falda y Finn noto la humedad contra sus dedos.

- A la mierda – susurro para sí mismo dándose por vencido, cuando la cogió de los muslos poniéndola contra sus caderas.

Antes de que acabe por darse cuenta, estaban en la sala de estar, ella sentada en el sofá con la boca en su miembro. Aquello era imparable, pensó Finn. Aquel día estaba siendo tan salvaje todo que parecía que no era real. Bajo la mirada, para mirarla como seguía jugando con su lengua y su boca, mientras acariciaba su pelo y lo apartaba su pelo de su cara para verle mejor.

Cuando sintió que su fuego interior se reunió bajo su estomago, Finn le aparto de él, la separo de su miembro, la cogió de sus axilas y la subió al sofá. Subió su vestido hasta su cintura llevando su boca a su entrepierna, lamiéndole mientras ella se agarraba al sofá fuertemente. Hasta que Rachel se estremeció contra él.

Finn le agarro por la cintura, le dio la vuelta poniendo con sus rodillas en el sofá y su rostro contra el respaldo del sofá. La penetro, mientras la joven gemía y gemía y gritaba que no se detuviera y que le hiciera un hijo.

Cuando acabaron, Rachel se derrumbo contra el sofá jadeando fuertemente. Aun sintiendo los espasmos de la pasión en su cuerpo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida. Finn suspiro, le beso en el hombro y cuando la llamo suavemente para ver cómo estaba, ya estaba durmiendo. La cogió en brazos mientras ella gruño adaptándose a su cuerpo y subió con ella hasta su habitación. La dejo en la cama y le quito los zapatos y el vestido que todavía llevaba puesto.

Fue al baño, cogió una toalla mojada y le limpio suavemente su cuerpo que tenía algo de sudor y sobretodo su parte íntima, ya que sabía que Rachel odiaba quedarse dormida con los fluidos corporales en su zona. Después la tapo con la manta, mientras él se daba una ducha para después meterse él bajo las sabanas abrazándola por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en su pelo.

* * *

><p>El olor a café y a comida hizo que Rachel abriera un momento los ojos, aunque rápidamente los cerro a causa del dolor que le causo la luz que entraba en su habitación. Dijo una maldición antes de intentar taparse el rostro con las sabanas. Pero al cabo de un rato, sintió como alguien le destapaba el rostro y le besaba en la mejilla, los parpados y la nariz. Finn se rio, al ver como la joven se resistía.<p>

Finn hacia un buen rato que se había levantado, había preparado el desayuno-comida y la había llevado a la habitación, dejándola en su mesita.

-Buenos resacosos días – susurro cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, volviendo a besar su mejilla. Como respuesta Rachel hace un gemido de desaprobación intentando taparse la cara. Y Finn no puede evitar reírse - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Fatal – su voz ronca y malhumorada resonó en la habitación.

- Bueno, para eso, te he traído la comida, para que comamos y después podemos meternos en el jacuzzi que incluye un masaje por mi parte – Finn sonrió a Rachel quien aun con los ojos entornados le miro y sonrió.

-¿Hice alguna tontería?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – la joven le miro con mala cara señal de que obviamente si quería saberlo – Para empezar, estuviste todo el rato cantándole a todo mundo el "Loser like me", también le estuviste contado a todo el mundo tu historia de amor imposible con el Quarterback del instituto y además no parabas decir que ese mismo Quarterback iba a marcarte unos cuantos Touchdown – Finn se estaba intentando aguantar la risa al ver el rostro de Rachel, quien los ojos de se abrieron desmesuradamente y se tapo la cara avergonzada.

-¿Dime que no me escucho nadie? – pregunto quedándose sentada en la cama.

- Laila y sus dos amigas.

- ¡Oh, no! – dejo caerse contra a cama y volviéndose a tapar la cara, esta vez con las sabanas.

- Tienes suerte que eran las 4 de la madrugada y no hubieran paparazzis filmando como gritabas en medio de la calle que querías que de diera tu Touchdown – dijo Finn riéndose mientras Rachel se volvió a esconder bajo las sabanas.

- ¡Finn, para! – cuando el joven se reía al ver la vergüenza de la joven.

- ¡Ei¡ – dijo Finn apartando la sabana, para mirarle la cara y esta vez mas serio – No pasa nada, de verdad, incluso borracha eres adorable – Rachel sonrió por el comentario – aunque sigues siendo un poco "la borracha necesitada" pero… - La joven le miro con el ceño fruncido recordando la última vez que le había dicho eso en el instituto – más sexy y muy salvaje.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, he de decirte que yo quería ser un buen marido y no aprovecharme de que estabas indispuesta, pero-pero no dejaste de provocarme mientras íbamos en el coche porque la señora quería que "follaramos" para que "te hiciera un hijo"

- Oh, dios, pensé que lo había soñado eso – Finn sonrió negando con la cabeza– Lo siento, recuérdame que no vuelva a beber nunca más.

- No me pidas perdón – dijo casi ofendido - estuvo muy, muy bien y me consuela que al menos recuerdes lo que paso en el sofá.

- Creo que eso lo recuerdo, todo – Rachel le dio una sonrisa sincera antes de que Finn se inclinara y le diera un beso en los labios. "Bien" Susurro contra sus labios antes de que el joven le ayudara a poner lo que había preparado para comer en la cama.

Después de comer, aunque Rachel apenas pudo comer demasiado por la resaca, se metieron en el yacusi, que lo habían ambientado Finn con velas aromáticas, música y la luz tenue, mientras ella se apoyaba su espalda en su torso y su cabeza reposando en el hueco de su cuello. Los besos, los suaves masajes de Finn en su espalda, cuello y el cuero cabelludo de Rachel hacían que la joven se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Oh, Finn tus manos, son tan mágicas – gimió cuando sus manos masajeaban suavemente el punto del cuello.

- ¿Solo mis manos? – pregunto con superioridad, Rachel sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió sus dedos, apretándose contra su cuello y ella gimió.

- Todo – susurro, haciendo sonreír a Finn. La música cambio y empezó a sonar Faithfully ambientando aquella tarde. La escucharon en silencio, mientras Finn le seguía dándole el masaje en su espalda - Te amo tanto, que no se qué haría si te perdiera – susurro de repente Rachel haciendo que las manos de Finn se quedaran quietas un instante intentando averiguar a qué se debía aquella frase.

- ¿Quién dice que me vayas a perder? – murmuro Finn, le beso en el hombro y en el cuello, mientras siguió masajeándole. La pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras volvió a sumirse el silencio mientras él seguía masajeando sus brazos antes de volver a quedarse estirada encima de él mientras las manos grandes de Finn iban acariciando su cuerpo por debajo del agua.

- Finn, puede que tuvieses razón en lo de disfrutar un poco antes de tener hijos, pero… tener una familia contigo, es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

- Ya lo somos, Rachel. Ya somos una familia, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro – Rachel asintió, movió su cabeza un poco para facilitar el beso, un beso suave y dulce. Besos y mas besos, que acaban haciendo el amor, lentamente, nada que ver con lo salvaje de la noche anterior.

Finn silbaba al ritmo de una canción, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla en su cintura. La joven se estaba acabando de secar su cuerpo cuando escuchan el sonido del móvil de Finn señal que alguien le había enviado un mensaje.

"_Hola. Recibí un mensaje de Rachel ayer que no entendí muy bien, algo sobre que tu le ibas a hacer un Touchdown y me preocupo… ¿Estáis bien?. Quinn"_

Finn leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. La joven quien escucha su risa desde el baño, saco la cabeza por el baño preguntándole que le pasaba.

-Tu afán por querer presumir de Quarterback - le dijo mostrándole el mensaje. La joven miro el mensaje, abrió la boca intentado recordar cuando le habría mandado un mensaje, pero abatida, se giro y se volvió a meter en la cama.

- Despiértame cuando se hayan olvidado de todo esto – Finn se metió con ella en la cama y le cogió de su cintura empezándole a hacer cosquillas.

* * *

><p>Rachel tarareaba una canción mientras decoraba la mesa para la Navidad. Aquel año sería diferente, ya que tanto sus padres como Carole y Burt, junto con Kurt y Blaine iban a celebrarlo en su casa todos juntos, en su casa y en Navidad. Finn apareció en ese momento, trayendo algunas cosas que necesitaban para la cena. Rachel levanto la vista y le sonrió, pero en cuanto, levanto la mirada, vio algo en él que no iba bien.<p>

-¿Finn, qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – El joven le miro y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que contarte algo – Rachel le miro preocupada y asintió con la cabeza, antes de irse hacia el sofá y sentarse.

**_Dos semanas antes…_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno aquí os traigo otro capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Po cierto, si alguien quiere que le avise cada vez que publique un nuevo capitulo, que me avise por aqui o por mi twitter san21cyl y os avisare! =)**

**Nos vemos muy pronto,**

**San. **


	4. Capitulo 4 - ¿Engaños?

**Capitulo 4 – ¿Engaños?**

_Dos semanas antes…_

_Era extraño que solo le hubieran citado a él para ir a la discográfica. Siempre solían estar los cuatro presentes en las reuniones, al igual que Ryder, pero que esta ocasión tampoco iba a estar. Lo cierto era es que desde hacía un par de meses habían cambiado de productores, ninguno de ellos le dio mucha importancia, ya que según lo que les había dicho Ryder era algo común. _

_Finn se adentro en la discográfica con paso decidido hacia la oficina de Addison Robinson su nueva productora. Finn suspiro antes de picar en la puerta. La última vez que habían estado allí, había sido una reunión bastante desastrosa. Addison había propuesto cambiar el estilo de las canciones del grupo y la estética del grupo. Había dicho comentarios sobre la ropa de Rachel y esta se había sentido bastante ofendida y otros comentarios sobre el estilo de Liam de parecer muy "hippie". Así que Finn no tenía muchas ganas de tener esta reunión con ella y que sinceramente le daba una mala sensación. _

_Nada más entrar, la vio allí, su pelo rubio recogido en un moño vestida con un vestido elegante, sentada frente a una mesa y un portátil. Lo miro y le sonrió, mientras el joven solo mostró su sonrisa algo forzada. _

_-Pasa, Finn – la voz melosa de la mujer le hizo sentirse incomodo. _

_-¿Pasa algo con el disco? – pregunto directamente, Finn. La mujer sonrió más y le puso unos papeles con unas estadísticas en ellas. Finn miro los papeles antes de mirarla a ella. _

_- He estado comprobando las estadísticas de ventas de vuestros discos anteriores y he podido comprobar que las ventas tanto de los conciertos, como de los discos ha descendido mucho. Tu mismo lo puedes comprobar. _

_- Todos sabemos que una época muy difícil para la música, aun así seguimos teniendo un numero alto de seguidores – la mujer mostro su negativa en su rostro antes de volver a hablar. _

_- Si, pero no el suficiente para mí. Y además sigue sin gustarme la estética y el tipo de canciones – Finn suspiro al darse cuenta de que volvía a ese tema, pero seguía sin entender porque estaba solo él y no sus compañeros de grupo._

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? _

_- Finn, voy a ser sincera. De todo el grupo, tú eres quien más gente atraes, mujeres y adolescentes que están locas por ti. Esa inocencia y esa cara de ángel atraen a muchas mujeres que desearían estar contigo y pasar una noche loca contigo – Finn se sintió cohibido por un momento, sin saber que decir y hacia donde quería llevar la conversación – tu serias una mina de oro en solitario. _

_- ¿Estas proponiendo una carrera en solitario? – pregunto indeciso. _

_- Exactamente – Finn negó con la cabeza antes de contestar. _

_- No, lo siento, pero no. Puede que sepa cantar, pero no soy como Rachel. _

_- Lo eres. Muy bueno, creo que no te estás parando a pensar lo que eso supondría para ti. _

_- No quiero eso. Nunca lo he querido, prefiero seguir con mi banda – mostro su decisión en su rostro y en su tono, porque realmente nunca había querido eso. Vio como Addison negó con la cabeza antes de sentenciar. _

_- Está bien. Pues entonces dile a tus compañeros que no hay disco – Finn se sorprendió al ver que no le daba otra oportunidad. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero no podemos negociar? _

_- Finn, no voy apostar por un grupo que está en su decadencia. _

_- Eso no es verdad, no estamos en la decadencia – su enfado se mostro en su tono y Addison quien se había levantado para dejar unos papeles en la estantería de lado se giró para mirarle, antes de volver a sentarse. _

_- No voy a sacar vuestro disco, si no hay un aumento de vuestras ventas _

_-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? _

_- Existen varias posibilidades: La primera seria cambiado vuestra imagen a una imagen más impactante y comercial, por ejemplo tu mujer debería vestirse más provocativa y Liam debería ir mas normal, no tan hippie y cambiando de estilo de música a un estilo más comercial y agresivo – Finn le miro y no pudo evitar elevar los ojos cansando de que siempre fuera lo mismo – La segunda opción es generando algún escándalo. Sería una solución, por ejemplo, que vosotros os separaseis y os volvieras a juntar, que seáis infieles y ahí lo tienes… las ventas suben como la espuma. _

_- No, rotundamente no – Su voz se elevo un poco al escuchar su proposición. _

_- Finn, esto es Hollywood, ¿Cuándo os vais a dar cuenta de que eso es lo que vende? Los escándalos, el sexo. Y vosotros sois lo mas anti-Hollywood que existe._

_- No me importa, no pienso arruinar mi relación con Rachel por tener más fama o más ventas. _

_- Bueno, pues tú y tus amiguitos ya os podéis ir despidiendo del disco. _

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde, Finn llego a casa casi abatido, dándose cuenta de que probablemente se iba a quedar sin trabajo. Rachel estaba en la sala de estar estudiando cuando Finn entro en él. La joven le miro y le empezó a preguntar mientras se levantaba del sofá descalza y mirándole esperanzada.<em>

_-¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Por qué quería hablar solo contigo? ¿Hay algún problema? _

_- Vamos a tener problemas con la discográfica y su nueva productora. _

_-¿Por qué? _

_- No le convence, nuestro estilo y nuestra música – Finn se sentó y Rachel se sentó a su lado, viendo como se apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas y se tapaba su rostro con sus manos. Rachel le hizo que le mirara._

_- Finn tenemos que sacarlo. Quizá si que podríamos negociar con la productora para ver qué es lo que quiere – Finn le miro y se mordió el labio. _

_- Rachel podemos buscar otras discográficas. Además somos más conocidos ahora, podemos buscar mejores discográficas. _

_- Ya pero no es lo mismo, Finn, ¿Y si no os dejan componer como hacéis ahora? Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, por favor – Miro a Rachel y la vio esperanzada y volvió a pasar su mano por su rostro antes de que Rachel dijera – vuelve a hablar con ella, por favor – Finn suspiro indeciso, antes de asentir._

_- Esta bien, lo haré – Rachel le abrazo y le beso. _

_- LO que no entiendo es porque te lo dice a ti y a nosotros no – Finn se encogió de hombros porque realmente no sabía porque solo se lo había dicho a él. Aunque intuía que quizá era porque le quería plantear lo del disco en solitario. _

* * *

><p>Día de Navidad…<p>

Rachel miraba nerviosa a Finn sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, sobretodo al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Realmente había estado nervioso, desde la noche anterior, cuando había llegado de la reunión con Addison para discutir lo del disco. Apenas le había dicho gran cosa, solo que ella tenía que valorarlo bien.

Rachel le miro esperando su explicación y por un momento perdió la mirada en Barbra que se sentaba en sus rodillas, mientras él le acarició.

-No sé cómo explicarte esto, Rach- susurro mientras acaricio a su gata.

- Desde el principio, Finn – sentencio poniéndose nerviosa.

- Ayer fui a cenar con Addison para discutir lo del disco – Rachel asintió ya que eso ya lo sabía y se estaba poniendo nerviosa al imaginarse cosas que no le gustaban – pero cuando llegue me encontré que en la cena estaba también Robin McConan.

- ¿La actriz? - Pregunto Rachel confusa sin entender nada y Finn asintió. Robin McConan era una joven actriz de 25 años que se había hecho famosa por cantar en algunas series musicales cuando apenas tenía 18 años.

- Si, al parecer Addison quería que fuera yo, su especie de padrino y que le ayudara a componer sus canciones. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar ahí. Cene con las dos y apenas hablamos del disco – la cara de Rachel se iba desfigurando a medida que iba hablando - Sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Cuando acabamos de cenar, Addison se fue un momento al baño y nosotros la esperamos fuera y ella me beso – Su rostro se volvió lleno de rabia, antes de que Finn siguiera hablando - Te juro que yo no quise. La aparte, pero… me tendieron una trampa. Al parecer había paparazis. Me acaba de llamar Ed diciendo que existen unas fotos mías y de Robin McConnan besándonos. Él dice que se publicaran en pocas horas – Ed era un amigo periodista que tenia la pareja y que siempre que salían noticias de ellos dos, solía informarles. Rachel se paso la mano por la cara desesperada y algo alterada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer?

- Porque me sentía como un estúpido, de sentir que me habían engañado de esa manera. Ayer en cuanto me beso, supe que era algo así, sobretodo viniendo de Addison. Sabía que era raro que solo quisiera que fuera yo con ella, pero… No lo sé – Finn suspiro mirando a Rachel – soy un estúpido – Rachel se quedo callada mientras miraba hacia la pared y Finn le miraba con miedo - Por favor, di algo – Rachel le miro por fin y vio duda en sus ojos. Algo que le dolió más que la humillación que habia sentido la noche anterior.

- ¿Me prometes que no hay nada entre ella y tú?

- ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso? Por supuesto que no.

- ¿SI no te hubieran dicho lo de las fotos me lo hubieras dicho?

- Por supuesto, pero ayer fue todo tan loco que no lo había asimilado. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho ayer cuando llegue… Fue un error. Pero, te prometo que no hay nada entre ella y yo – Rachel le miro a los ojos y vio en ellos verdad y dolor - ¿Me crees, verdad? – Rachel le miro y asintió finalmente. Finn suspiro y le abrazo, Rachel se abrazo a él.

- Quizá deberíamos decírselo a Ryder para que envié un comunicado a la prensa y creo que será mejor dejar la discográfica. No quiero trabajar con Addison.

- Yo tampoco. Lo siento, lo siento mucho – Vio sus ojos arrepentimiento y algo de dolor, incluso lagrimas – Lo último que quiero es fastidiar nuestra relación, no haría nada que arruinara lo que tenemos. ¿Lo sabes no? – Rachel sonrió y enmarcó su rostro, dándole un beso.

– Lo sé. Pero hoy vamos a intentar disfrutar el día de navidad con nuestras familias, pasado mañana vamos a irnos de vacaciones a esquiar y ya cuando volvamos, hablaremos con los chicos y decidimos buscar otra discográfica. ¿Vale? – Finn asintió.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, pero la próxima vez cuéntame estas cosas, Finn.

* * *

><p>La comida con sus familiares fue tranquila y divertida, aunque seguían algo tensos. Las dos familias se llevaban muy bien y desde hacía un par de años solían celebrar juntos estas fiestas, aunque siempre lo habían hecho en Ohio y esta era la primera vez que Carole, Burt, Hiram y Leroy se trasladaban a Los Ángeles para celebrar las fiestas, sobretodo porque así, verían por primera vez la casa en donde vivían ahora la pareja.<p>

Nada más entrar, Carole noto que algo le pasaba a su hijo, aunque quiso preguntar, espero a después de la comida cuando Rachel ofrecía un pastel hecho por ella cuando se atrevió a preguntar a su hijo. Pero fue Rachel quien contesto a su suegra, mientras Finn traía unos pequeños vasos para el licor de manzana.

- Bueno, la discográfica estamos teniendo algunos problemas – contesto sin saber si Finn quería dar más información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

- Creo que será mejor que se lo contemos, Rach, prefiero que se enteren por mi antes que por las revistas – le dijo Finn mirando a su esposa y Rachel se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No creía que fuera una buena manera de que se enterasen. La joven asintió y vio como su marido explicaba su familia los asuntos de la encerrona hecha por su discográfica.

- ¡Oh, dios es asqueroso que hagan eso! – exclamo Carole enfadada.

- Si, bienvenidos a Hollywood – Murmuro Kurt con ironía.

El tema ocupo casi todas las conversaciones siguientes, mientras acabaron sentados en el sofá, mientras la pequeña Elisabeth estaba sentada encima de las rodillas de su abuela y la gata se acercaba a ellas queriendo jugar con ellas.

* * *

><p>A pesar que la pareja se fue de los Ángeles durante los días siguientes gracias a sus amigos supieron que el tema del beso de Robin y Finn estuvo presente en todas las tertulias de la prensa mediática. Nunca desde que eran conocidos se habían sentido así de expuestos y observados. Su relación sentimental era conocida por todos, pero hasta ese momento no había despertado ese interés que ahora parece que tenían todos.<p>

Como habían planeado, iban a pasar los últimos 6 días del año en un hotel en las montañas y allí casi incomunicados, sin prácticamente llamadas de nadie, les ayudo a aliviarse de la tensión que habían acumulado en los dos días anteriores. No era el lugar preferido de Rachel, ella siempre prefería la playa, pero decidió regalarle aquel final de año en la nieve a él, ya que era algo que Finn siempre le había gustado hacer y nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Durante el primer día que estuvieron en sus minis vacaciones, fue bastante gracioso ver como Rachel intentaba esquiar, mientras que Finn sabia poco sobre esquiar se le daba bastante mejor que a Rachel. Finn no pudo evitar reírse cuando al entrar en la habitación del hotel, se dejo caer derrotada en la cama por el cansancio.

-Creo que voy a quedarme así hasta fin de año – susurro contra la colcha de toques grises del hotel. La risa de Finn se hizo más intensa, antes de acercarse a ella e agacharse para darle un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada por el frío.

Tras conseguir que Rachel se levantara de la cama, se fueron a duchar y a cenar, para después tomar una copa de vino en su habitación antes de irse a dormir pronto porque querían aprovechar los momentos en la nieve.

Le despertó unos gemidos extraños demasiado altos y Rachel supo enseguida que estaba pasando. Lo vio a su lado, algo agitado y sufriendo por una de sus pesadillas. Dijo su nombre en varias ocasiones hasta que Finn se despertó, alterado, sentándose en la cama, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Finn, Finn, shhh – le dijo cuando Finn se tapo la cara cuando pareció darse cuenta de donde estaba y que todo había sido un sueño. Rachel llevo sus brazos a sus hombros y lo acuno contra su pecho mientras él simplemente se dejo abrazar, aun con la respiración agitada y sin decir nada - ya esta, está todo bien.

Notaba su corazón bombeando a mil contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba para calmarle. Tras varios minutos, Finn ya estaba más tranquilo, se volvieron a estirar en la cama. Rachel quería preguntarle que era lo que había soñado, que era lo que le estaba pasando pero cuando se estiro encima de él, noto como seguía nervioso.

Rachel pensaba que quizá todo el estrés de los últimos acontecimientos era lo que le estaba afectando. El silencio inundó la habitación durante unos minutos donde Rachel no se atrevió a preguntar, Rachel sabia por su respiración y por su apretón en su mano que seguía despierto, quizá asimilando lo que había soñado. Ella levantaba la mirada para verle de vez en cuando, para saber cómo estaba, hasta que después de unos minutos interminables, la voz suave de Finn irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Sabías que… sabias que utilizaban… a los niños como soldados? – Rachel había cerrado los ojos por un instante pero aquello hizo que los abriera, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarle. Pero él miraba el techo fijamente casi sin pestañear, suspiro y volvió a hablar – los ponen en primera línea de combate, les enseñan a disparar y… - el silencio volvió a reinar durante algunos minutos – Todos dicen es en 'defensa propia', pero… cuando te das cuenta que a quien has disparado es un niño de 8 años… te sientes como la peor persona del mundo… - La voz entrecortada de Finn irrumpía en la habitación. Mientras las lágrimas caían por el rostro – es horrible – Rachel no dijo nada. No había palabras cuando le contaba cosas así, no sabía que decir.

- Al principio me preguntaba cómo sus padres pueden permitir eso. Pero después te das cuenta que no tenían otra opción, la gran mayoría eran huérfanos y vivían en las calles y los rebeldes los reclutaban – dijo antes de volver a callarse durante un rato – Había un niño que vivía en las calles y apenas tenía cinco años, se llamaba Kaled, era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Normalmente, la mayoría de niños huían de nosotros cuando nos veían, pero él no. Él se quedaba con nosotros y nos seguía, se ponía entre nosotros y se hacía pasar por uno de nosotros. Era muy gracioso – Finn sonrió, mientras Rachel se subió separándose poniéndose en la almohada para verle y mirarle a los ojos - Siempre estaba sonriendo y riéndose. A veces Daisy y yo lo dejábamos dormir con nosotros en nuestra tienda, eran muy pocas veces… podríamos a vernos metido en problemas con el ejercito si se enteraban – Finn se quedo en silencio un instante - Le quería. Y quería protegerlo, y sacarlo de aquel mundo de guerra en el que vivía. Incluso pensé en que si volvía a Estados Unidos quería que él viniera conmigo. Pero… un día desapareció. No volvimos a verle durante meses. Nadie sabía nada. Hasta que … un día… después de un tiroteo mirando quienes eran los que nos habían disparado, lo vimos allí… muerto. Me sentí, tan mal, sentí que había le fallado. No pude protegerlo, no pude.

- Nadie podía Finn, es una guerra, es tan injusto – susurro acariciándole la cara intentando aliviar el dolor de Finn, dándose cuenta de las secuelas que aun tenia de su tiempo pasado en el ejercito. Rachel quería preguntarle algo, quería preguntarle si es por es por eso que tenía miedo de tener hijos. Quería hacerlo, pero quizá no era el momento. Solo escondió su rostro en su cuello, se acerco a él y le beso, hasta que finalmente se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertó con los besos de Finn en su cuello y la erección de él clavándose contra su espalda, la joven gimió de satisfacción al sentir como se adentro en su interior.

Más tarde la pareja volvía a disfrutar un día de caídas en la nieve y de risas. Parecía que todo había quedado olvidado, las fotos del beso, el estrés del trabajo, todo era olvidado aquellos días. Aquella noche, la pareja se sentaba en el sofá de su habitación del hotel con las piernas de Rachel encima de las de Finn mientras volvía a beber su copa de vino. La música del Ipad ambientando la estancia, mientras observaban las fotos que habían hecho aquella tarde de sus caídas. Hubo una foto en la que Finn estuvo riéndose durante 5 minutos mientras Rachel mostraba su enfado por reírse de su caída.

Hasta que Rachel se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba desde la noche anterior queriéndolo hacer.

-¿Finn? – Llamo su atención mientras que él, miraba otra foto en el móvil, el joven solo murmuro un "hmm" en respuesta – ¿Lo que me contaste ayer… tiene algo que ver con que no quieras tener hijos… ahora? – Finn levanto la mirada molesto por tener que tocar el tema pero se encogió de hombros.

- Puede… puede, que tenga esa misma sensación de no poder protegerle.

- No es lo mismo, Finn. No me cabe duda que cuando los tengamos, serás el mejor padre del mundo – Finn sonrió por la confianza que ella tenía puesta en él y que él agradecía enormemente.

No fue una larga conversación, pero Rachel se sentía satisfecha de que al menos entendía un poco más a Finn. No iba a presionarle más, porque estaba segura que cuando él estuviera seguro y tranquilo, él daría el primer paso.

Los días siguientes fueron muy divertidos y tranquilos. Finn no recordaba haber tenido unas vacaciones tan divertidas como esas. Para qué negarlo, Rachel era algo patosa en lo que se refiere a esquiar, al principio se molestaba que Finn se riera, pero finalmente, Rachel acabo aceptando que su destino era estar en el suelo casi todo el tiempo y no podía parar de reírse cuando se veía en el suelo. En alguna ocasión, Finn fue a ayudarle a levantarse y al hacerlo, Rachel le empujaba para tirarlo al suelo él también.

La noche de Fin de año, a diferencia de otros años, fue totalmente distinta a lo que estaban acostumbrados, mientras que en otras ocasiones lo habían pasado junto a sus amigos en Nueva York entre la multitud, esta era la primera vez que la pasaron solos en las montañas rodeados de nieve, pero lo disfrutaron mucho. Vieron los fuegos artificiales, se besaron y bebieron champan hasta incluso cantaron y bailando en la terraza de su habitación.

Lo cierto es que el día que les toco volver, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Rachel le pidió una y otra vez que se quedaran allí para siempre. Finn casi tuvo que arrastrarla hacia el coche de vuelta, pero este le prometió que volverían otra vez, sobretodo porque no podía evitar volver a ver sus caídas. Rachel se paso el viaje de vuelta cantando y hablando sin parar.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de su vuelta, el grupo entero junto con Ryder se reunió en la discográfica para discutir lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez vieron a un Ryder enfadado quien les anuncio que iban a ser demandados por esa trampa que le habían tendido a Finn.<p>

La directiva de la discográfica no dudo en poner de su parte para que la banda no abandonara la discográfica. Así que anunciaron que si la banda quería podrían seguir con la discográfica con otro productor. A pesar de que salieron algo más aliviados, parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por discutir.

* * *

><p>Como era algo habitual, los domingos estaban reservados para ver a Kurt y Blaine y la pequeña Elisabeth. En esta ocasión se haría en la casa de ellos. La pareja había preparado una comida vegetariana y carne a la barbacoa para ellos. Realmente lo disfrutaron mucho, una vez que acabaron se sentaron en el sofá mientras hablaban sobre el trabajo. Mientras Rachel intentaba que la pequeña Eli dijera su nombre una y otra vez. Finn le miraba y se reía, mientras que Kurt negaba con la cabeza.<p>

-Rachel no la fuerces, todavía le cuesta decir papa o papi, será complicado que diga Rachel.

- Duh –Duh – Decía Eli, mientras llevaba su collar de Rachel a la boca y ella se lo quitaba una y otra vez para que volviera a decir su nombre.

- Por supuesto, era lo primero que tenía que haber dicho. – La levanto en volandas – Di Barbra Streisand – dijo haciendo reír a Blaine - Algún dia de estos, la pequeña Eli y yo veremos Funny Girl.

- Ahí lo tienes como la dejes en manos de ella, acabara siendo una Rachel Berry 2.0.

-Ei ¿qué problema tienes con eso? – le dijo Rachel reprochándo a su marido. Finn levanto las manos como si estuviera en un atraco y se reía.

- él ninguno, pero yo si… - Rachel miro a su amigo y después miro a la pequeña que seguía en su collar.

- Y yo también – sentenció Blaine. Rachel les miro y se llevo a la pequeña a sus brazos y le susurro "No te preocupes pequeña, conmigo estas en buenas manos" algo que solo pudo escuchar la pequeña y que en ese momento la pequeña empezó a llorar – Tiene sueño, ha dormido mal hoy. Todos hemos dormido mal.

- Tú no te preocupes pequeña, yo te enseñare a cantar y a bailar – dijo Rachel a lo suyo, mientras la puso de pie contra sus rodillas y le dio un beso sonoro contra sus mejillas que hizo que su llanto se transformara en risa. Después le beso en barriga y la niña se rio aun mas.

- Antes de que tenga dos años, habrá montando su propio Glee club en la guardería ella sola – Dijo entre risas Finn mientras que Rachel le saco la lengua en forma burla y sus amigos se rieron por el comentario.

Por un momento, Rachel se quedo con la pequeña en sus rodillas, mientras le cantaba una de sus canciones preferidas del disco y la pequeña se le quedaba mirando tan fijamente mientras poco a poco se quedaba durmiendo encima de su pecho.

* * *

><p>Rachel se sorprendió cuando al salir de casa de Kurt y Blaine, Finn no se dirigió a casa como ella esperaba, sino que se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a un restaurante donde al parecer ya había reservado la mesa. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras se dedicaron besos y caricias el uno al otro, a pesar de que se sentían algo observados, pero decidieron obviar a los demás comensales. Aun le sorprendió mas cuando en vez de coger el coche, Finn propuso ir a caminar por la noche por el paseo, cogidos de la mano. A pesar de estar en enero, no hacía demasiado frió aquel así que podían caminar tranquilamente.<p>

- Eli esta preciosa, tiene los ojos de Kurt, yo no quería decirle nada pero es evidente que son sus ojos y su sonrisa es igual, sus mofletes tan redond… - La voz de Finn le interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¿Sabes que serás una gran madre? – Rachel paro de hablar y también de caminar algo sorprendida y él también se paro al ver como la joven se paro en seco.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Rachel mientras reanudo el paso lentamente. Finn noto su confusión separo su mano de la suya y se acerco a ella poniéndole las manos en su rostro.

– Lo serás – Y le beso. Un beso extremadamente dulce que sintió como las piernas temblaban de la pasión – Quizá… podrías dejar de tomar las pastillas.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Finn? – Se separo de él, mientras él miro por un momento a un par de personas que pasaban por su lado dándose cuenta que era el peor momento para hacer esa confesión, pero él era especialista en buscar los peores momentos, como el darle un beso en medio del escenario en su adolescencia. Asi que se olvido del mundo, centro su mirada en ella en sus ojos esperanzados e ilusionados.

- Quiero tener un hijo, Rachel – La joven abrió la boca indecisa y sorprendida mientras las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos y se abalanzo sobre él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre espero opiniones y rewiers. Gracias nos vemos pronto. **

**San**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Paciencia

**Capitulo 5 – Paciencia**

Rachel miraba por internet las fotos de ellos dos besándose en medio la calle. No se habían dado cuenta de que había paparazis hasta que se separaron aun con lágrimas en los ojos, para ver a unos metros de ellos haciéndoles fotos. Se podría haber enfadado pero solo mostró una sonrisa demasiado grande.

Se veía reflejada en las fotos y veía felicidad en ellas. Por parte de él y de ella. Lo cierto es que ella solía hacer esto, ver las fotos que se publicaban sobre ella y Finn. Sin embargo, Finn no soportaba verse en las fotos, ni en la televisión. Si fuera por él, estaría en segundo plano siempre, mientras que Rachel estaría encantada de llevarse toda la atención. Y era lo que normalmente pasaba. Cuando tenían que ir a alguna presentación o de las series en las que trabaja Rachel o en cuando era invitados, él siempre solía mantenerse al margen.

Rachel volvió a mirar de nuevo las fotos con una sonrisa. Estaba segura que ese momento que lo iba a recordar siempre. A pesar de que la confesión fue en una situación extraña, en medio de calle y arruinado después por los paparazis, fue precioso. Finn, por su parte, no parecía molesto como en otras ocasiones de que los paparazis hubieran arruinado ese momento, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado también. Simplemente, abrazo a Rachel por la cintura haciendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho mientras caminaban dirección hacia su coche.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, Rachel le pregunto a que se debía ese cambio. Finn solo respiro hondo antes de contestar.

-No lo sé, te vi con Eli esta tarde y en ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente era lo que quería, quería eso mismo nosotros dos y nuestro hijo – Rachel sonrió aun más abiertamente, se inclino apartando el cinturón de seguridad y le beso en la mejilla.

Rachel estaba demasiado alterada emocionalmente que no podía quedarse en casa aquel día. La confesión de anoche le hacía estar inquieta. Finn había ido con los chicos a la discográfica a discutir sobre algunas cuestiones y después quedo con Mercedes para grabar los últimos retoques de su disco que saldría en menos de dos meses. Rachel había tenido que grabar pero había acabado antes de trabajar y eran las 16 cuando ya estaba en casa. Así que cogió sus cosas, llamo a Laila y se fueron de compras.

Era las siete de la tarde cuando entro en la casa, se quedo algo sorprendido al ver todo lo que había en la sala de estar. Latas de pinturas, un paquete grande con un dibujo de una cuna, otros paquetes más pequeños y algunos objetos que no sabía que era. Se paso la mano por la cara exasperado y suspiro preparándose para hablar con su mujer, que por los ruidos que se escuchaba debía estar arriba.

-No sé porque me sorprendo, sabía que iba a pasar – murmuro para sí mismo cuando miro un momento el paquete. Barbra hizo su presencia maullándole reclamando su atención – Ei, Barbra, – La miro un momento antes de seguir mirando las cosas que había comprado al mismo tiempo que la gata se puso a su lado, subió sus patas a su pierna, volviendo a intentar que Finn se centrara en ella en vez de los paquetes. Finn dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició para después cogerla en brazos - ¿Has visto todo lo que ha comprado? – Mientras seguía mirando, la gata le respondió con un maullido - Lo sé, lo sé, tendremos que hablar con ella– Se giro con ella en brazos empezando a subir las escaleras, pero en cuanto la gata se vio subiendo las escaleras se escabullo de sus brazos, dirigiéndose para debajo de nuevo – Eres una cobarde, siempre me dejas solo – Le reprendió a la gata quien se fue directa a la cocina.

Cuando subió arriba, la encontró vestida con la ropa que utilizaba cuando limpiaba, desmontando la cama de invitados. Finn se adentro en la habitación mientras la joven doblaba las sabanas de la cama, estaba de espaldas con la música puesta de manera que no escucho como se adentro en la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rachel se giro de golpe asustada antes de ver que era él. Finn se acerco al Ipad y bajo la música antes de acercase a ella dándole un beso en los labios.

- Hola, es que quiero pintar y arreglar esta habitación para el bebe – hablaba tan rápido y tan emocionada que Finn asentía casi sin escucharle – he ido con Laila a comprar y hemos comprado un montón de cosas.

- Lo acabo de ver, ¿Pero no crees que es un poco pronto? Ni siquiera estás embarazada – murmuro Finn mientras la veía intentando quitar el somier de la cama.

- Lo sé pero… - Finn se acerco a ella, le cogió de los hombros, frenando lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se enfrentara a él.

- Tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para hacer esto, además lo podemos hacer entre los dos.

- Ya… pero…

- Mira, sé que estas emocionada con esto. Yo también lo estoy, pero cielo, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, tenemos tiempo – Rachel le miro antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza, antes de admitir.

- Puede que me este obsesionando un poco.

- Creo que si – le dijo Finn arrugando la nariz – Quiero que te lo tomes con la calma, ¿Vale? Puede que tardemos meses e incluso años antes de que te quedes embarazada, así que, nada de agobios y de presionarnos. Y sobretodo… nada de presionarte a ti misma – Finn levanto la barbilla de Rachel para que le mirara a los ojos y la joven suspiro pero asintió dándose cuenta de que Finn le conocía demasiado bien - ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa finalmente. Finn le abrazo quedando su mejilla en su pecho.

- ¿Qué tal si te preparo la cena y te explico lo que ha pasado? – Le pregunto contra su cabeza.

* * *

><p>- Entonces parece que tendremos nuevo disco – sentencio Rachel mientras estaba sentada en la barra americana con una copa de vino enfrente suyo y pasaba el dedo por el borde de la copa, mientras Finn hacia unas pizzas caseras para los dos que era una de sus especialidades. Cuando él se empeñaba en hacer la comida, no permitía que Rachel le ayudara, así que ella se resignaba a quedarse sentada, cosa que le era bastante complicada y admirar a Finn mientras trabajaba.<p>

- Al parecer no quieren que nos vayamos de la discográfica, por mucho que diga Addison – Finn ponía la salsa de tomate en las pizzas mientras hablaba – han hecho todo lo posible para que aceptemos en quedarnos.

- ¿Cómo es nuestro nuevo productor? – Finn suspiro antes de hablar.

- De momento nos han concedido todo lo que le hemos estado pidiendo. Parece que es más acorde a nosotros, pero le iremos conociendo a medida que trabajemos con él – Rachel asintió satisfecha. Finn se quedo callado mientras buscaba más ingredientes para su pizza de pollo y para la de vegetal de Rachel – Lo único que hay un problema – Suspiro mientras cortaba el pimiento rojo en tiras.

- ¿Qué problema? – Finn se giro y se preparo para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

- Quieren que trabajemos con Robin.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Ni hablar – Murmuro exaltada - ¿No les habrás dicho que si? – Finn siguió poniéndole el pimiento a la pizza de Rachel mientras intento no alterarse.

- Les he dicho que no. Pero me han dicho que deberíamos tomarlo como algo profesional, no como algo personal y ahora que no está Adisson y Robin es llevada por otro productor quieren que trabajemos en su disco.

- No me parece bien. Fue Addison quien ha convertido en un tema personal, no nosotros – se movia nerviosamente por la cocina mientras fue a coger la botella de vino y ponerse un poco más en su copa. Aunque Finn fue el que tuvo que frenarle al ver que se estaba poniendo demasiado.

- Lo sé, Rachel. No lo hemos aceptado aun, pero quieren volver a hablarlo porque quieren que incluyamos un dueto, tu y ella.

- ¿QUÉ? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Ya sé lo que pretenden, así suben las ventas tanto las nuestras como las de ella. Son como Addison en el fondo.

- Por eso, no hemos querido aceptar esa parte. Yo les he dicho que si quieren que Liam y Justin les ayuden a componer el disco, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Si quieren que sigamos en la discográfica es lo que tienen que aceptar – Finn se encogió de hombros mientras seguía preparando la comida.

Cenaron en la cocina mientras la conversación sobre la discográfica siguió presente durante toda ella.

* * *

><p>El grupo volvió a reunirse durante las semanas siguientes de la semana para seguir componiendo canciones y aunque la discográfica volvió a intentar sacar el tema sobre la posibilidad de poder trabajar con Robin y ellos volvieron a negarse.<p>

Por su parte, la pareja había empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales sin ningún tipo de medida anticonceptiva. La primera desilusión llegó al primer mes después de dejar las pastillas anticonceptivas cuando una mañana de febrero, Finn estaba preparando el desayuno y Rachel se adentro en la cocina con el pijama rosa y una bata del mismo color encima, arrastrando los pies como si fuera una niña pequeña enfadada.

- Buenos días, que temprano te levantaste hoy, pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama – murmuro Finn mientras Rachel mostro una sonrisa triste se dirigió a él dándole un simple pico antes de girarse e ir hacia la nevera.

- Gracias, Finn – Susurro escondiendo su dentro de la nevera.

- ¿Estás bien Rachel? – pregunto dejando las pinzas en la encimera y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Me ha venido la regla – murmuro en voz apenada.

- Oh – murmuro Finn dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se acerco a ella y espero hasta que dejo la leche en la encimera, para abrazarla por detrás dándole un beso en la cabeza – no estés triste. Ya sabes, tenemos más meses – murmuro mientras inclino su rostro para verle mejor, pero al ver que ella seguía mirando la leche como caía en la taza de Barbra Streisand, la cogió de los hombros girándola y abrazándola esta vez quedándose enfrente de ella – Ei, me lo prometiste. Nada de ponernos depresivos y nada de estar triste – Finn levanto su rostro mirándole a los ojos – además eso significa que tenemos otro mes para volver a intentarlo, ya sabes – levanto las cejas varias veces insinuándose y poniendo una voz sexy y llevo su cadera contra su cintura apretándole mas a él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras él le beso en la frente de forma cariñosa.

- Tienes razón – dijo finalmente con una media sonrisa Rachel y Finn se agacho para besarle - Finn – se separo de él – las tostadas – dijo señalando hacia ellas mientras la cocina olía a pan quemado. Finn se separo de ella rápidamente y fue hacia la tostadora, mientras Rachel se reía.

- Mira lo que has hecho – El tono sonó a reproche mientras sacaba el pan negro de la tostadora. Rachel le miro con la boca abierta señalándose a sí misma.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hecho yo? – pregunto a la defensiva.

- Me distraes con lo hermosa que eres – Le respondió Finn mientras intentaba raspar el pan para que no quedara tan quemado. Rachel sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras puso sus brazos en garra.

- Mentiroso.

- Si tú lo dices.

* * *

><p>Aun así, Rachel se volvió más exigente en sus relaciones sexuales y las programaba cuando sabía que estaba en el mejor momento para quedarse embarazada. Así que cuando al mes siguiente Finn llego y se encontró a Rachel vestida con apenas la ropa interior y sensualmente sentada en el sofá, no se sorprendió.<p>

- ¡Wow! Estás preciosa – le dijo mientras se adentro en la sala de estar. Sin embargo vio algo en sus ojos cansado al igual que su rostro le daba a entender que no estaba muy bien - ¿estás bien?

- Si, perfectamente, hoy tenemos que hacer el amor, según mi test de ovulación hoy es el día ideal para concebir – Su voz evidencio lo que Finn se temía y se acerco a ella puso sus labios en su frente dándole un beso.

- Cielo, estas ardiendo – llevo su mano a su frente y a su rostro, tomándole la temperatura.

- Sí, estoy ardiendo de pasión – Finn no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita – por ti – Finn se sentó en el sofá mientras Rachel se consiguió ponerse encima de él.

- Vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día – murmuro mientras luchaba contra su excitación ya que ella intentaba por todos los medios que él perdiera el control a pesar de lo mala que se encontraba.

- No, Finn, estoy bien, tenemos que hacerlo hoy – Finn negó con la cabeza, mientras que Rachel se engancho a su cuello y él aprovecho para cogerla en brazos, y caminar con ella hacia la parte de arriba.

- Vas a ir cama, te voy a preparar un caldo caliente y vas dormir – la cogió bien en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

- Estas seguro que quieres rechazar una noche de sexo salvaje con tu esposa – le pregunto con la voz que evidenciaba su malestar. Finn asintió con la cabeza, "Si" - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi marido? – Le pregunto haciendo reír a su marido quien no pudo evitar darle un beso en la cabeza mientras ella se dejaba llevar hacia arriba – Quizá podrías ser mi médico, Finn – su voz seductora retumbo contra su cuello y él se volvió a reír.

Una vez que la tendió en la cama, le medio la temperatura y efectivamente tenía fiebre, le dio unos medicamentos y le trajo el caldo, mientras ella se puso el pijama aceptando que la noche no iba a ser como había preparado.

-Lo siento- Dijo Rachel cuando ya estaba metida en la cama tapada hasta el cuello mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso, mientras le ayudaba a taparse mejor.

- He fastidiado esta noche.

- Ei, no has fastidiado nada. Tenemos muchos mas días para intentarlo. No te preocupes, ¿vale? – Finn se inclino para darle un beso, pero ella se negó frenándole poniendo sus manos en los pectorales.

- No quiero que te pongas malo – le dijo, Finn sonrió, se retiro y le beso en la frente.

Finn paso la noche viendo el partido de futbol americano primero y después un partido de hockey, que aunque no era muy aficionado, le gustaba verlo de vez en cuando, mientras discutía con Barbra sobre las jugadas que hacían. Barbra solo se dedicaba a mirar a Finn, ponerse en su regazo y maullar.

De vez en cuando, desaparecía de la sala y volvía al cabo de unos minutos en busca de mimos de Finn y de sus comentarios indignados sobre lo mal que lo estaban haciendo. Finalmente, cuando acabaron los dos partidos se fue a dormir con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel quien estaba completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Rachel miraba las cámaras desde su posición, todos las flashes haciéndole fotos y mientras ella sonreía una y otra vez. Una vez que acabo de posar en el photocall, la joven se dirigió hacia donde la asistente de la fiesta solidaria le indicaba. Era una cena solidaria, Finn la esperaba en el otro lado del Photocall, ya que después de tantos años, él se había hecho un experto de obviar de posar, ya que era algo que odiaba profundamente.<p>

Se encontraron con algunos famosos, con algunos actores compañeros de trabajo de Rachel y con algunos amigos, pasaron la noche entre risas y hablando con ellos. En un momento determinado, la joven se excuso para ir al baño, mientras Finn hablaba con Arnord Smith, el actor que hacía de la pareja de Rachel en la ficción. Lo cierto es que, Arnold y ella se llevaban muy bien, tenían una gran relación de amistad y en cierta manera le gustaba que Finn y él se llevaran bien. Al principio Finn era bastante celoso cuando veía a Rachel besarse en los escenarios y las películas con otros chicos, pero con los años, Finn acabo aceptando que ese era su trabajo.

Con una sonrisa, Rachel se metió en el baño y se miro en el espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

-¿Rachel? – escucho por detrás. Rachel miro a través del espejo para ver detrás suyo saliendo de uno de los habitáculos del baño a Robin McConan. La joven iba vestida con un vestido negro muy sensual. Rachel sopeso si contestarle o no, pero prefirió omitir el saludo – Entiendo que no quieras dirigirme la palabra, pero solo quería pedir disculpas. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Addison me obligo, era la única manera de que aceptaran que produjeran mi disco.

- Ya lo has conseguido. Te felicito – Murmuro con ironía.

- Cuando era pequeña tú eras mi modelo a seguir, Rachel y me siento muy mal por haberte hecho esto a ti. Pero quería tan desesperadamente sacar un disco que no pensé – Rachel la miro y por un momento se vio reflejada en ella. Recordaba cuando en el instituto mando a Sunshine a un fumadero de crack o todas las veces que intento ser la protagonista y llamar la atención. Rachel se acerco a ella y le sonrió.

-Te entiendo, Robin. Yo era como tú, hice cosas que mal para no me quitaran el protagonismo para ser la estrella, pero me di cuenta de que si quieres algo, tienes que luchar, pero nunca, nunca pisando a los demás. Porque no sirve de nada. Solo para sentirte mal a ti misma.

- ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

- Pidiendo perdón a Finn y siendo honesta contigo misma. Te has equivocado y te arrepientes lo puedo ver – Los ojos de Robin se llenaron de lagrimas – No llores que se te va a correr el rímel – dijo dándole un toque de humor haciendo que la joven sonriera – Mira, este mundo es muy complicado, la fama, las exigencias de los productores, todo… pero no permitas que eso te cambien como eres, los valores que tenemos todos son lo más importante y no permitas que te lleven hacia donde ellos quieren. No dejes de ser tú por ser alguien que ellos quieren que seas. ¿Vale?

- Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí – Rachel sonrió – Quizá algún día podríamos cantar juntas.

- Algún día – Murmuro Rachel, mientras vio como dos chicas entraban en el baño –Me tengo que ir, me estarán esperando. Suerte con el disco – dijo antes de despedirse e irse del baño.

* * *

><p>-Me he encontrado con Robin en el baño – murmuro Rachel cuando se dirigían a casa. Finn le miro sorprendido – me ha pedido perdón. Me ha recordado a mi cuando estaba en el McKinley, su ambición, las ganas de triunfar… Era como estar hablando con la Rachel del instituto.<p>

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que no se deje llevar por lo que ellos quieran hacer, que luche por lo que ella quiera pero sin pisar a nadie – Finn asintió mientras conducía, algo confuso por cómo estaba yendo la conversación. Rachel esperaba que le dijera algo, hasta que la joven volvió a tomar la palabra – Quizá deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, yo me equivoque cuando intente que Sunshine no fuera a la audición y le envié al fumadero de crack y vosotros me perdonasteis. Aunque también es verdad que sin mí no hubierais llegado a la final – Finn viro los ojos al cielo – pero me disteis otra oportunidad. Varias oportunidades. Parecía sincera en su perdón - Finn asintió sorprendido sobre su cambio - ¿Qué opinas tu?

- No lo sé, Rachel. Creo que tienes razón y es muy noble por tu parte, pero yo no se si voy a ser capaz… Ella casi hace nosotros tengamos una discusión y no me gusta que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Va ha ser complicado para mi trabajar con ella después lo que hizo.

- Esta bien, solo era una posibilidad – Rachel sonrió.

Rachel empezó a hablar sobre la fiesta y la gente que había acudido a la fiesta mientras Finn de vez en cuando añadía algo pero básicamente dejaba que Rachel siguiera hablando sin parar, antes de que Finn volviera a hablar esta vez cambiando de tema completamente.

- He estado pensando, Rachel… quizá Quinn tenía razón, y el agua del jacuzzi ayuden a mis bichitos a ser más rápidos o algo – Rachel se le quedo mirando un momento seria, antes de que su rostro se empezara a mostrar una sonrisa - Y quizá tus úvulas…

- Óvulos – le corrijo Rachel conteniendo una risa.

- Eso, lo que sea, tus óvulos también estarán más contentos – Rachel empezó a reírse más, tanto que acabo llorando de la risa y Finn le miraba sonriente ya que era lo mejor del mundo: verle reír de esa manera. Finn no era tonto, sabía que lo estaba diciendo era absurdo, aunque en un pasado se lo hubiera llegado a creer.

-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que quieres tener sexo en el jacuzzi esta noche?

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero si es lo que la señora Berry-Hudson quiere, estaré encantado de cumplir con sus deseos – Finn repaso la mirada por su cuerpo menudo y por su vestido blanco con bastante escote. Rachel vio como Finn se lamio los labios, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba excitado y sus ojos brillaban de la excitación también. Rachel negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Eres increíble – ella se inclino hacia él y chupo el lóbulo de la oreja, justo cuando Finn abría con el mando a distancia la puerta del garaje de su casa – Así que estas dispuesto a cumplir todos mis deseos, ¿eh? Lo tendré en cuenta para después.

Y dicho eso, la joven se bajo del coche mientras le dijo un "Te espero en el jacuzzi" a la misma vez que se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa.

Lo cierto es que después de ese intento frustrado en el que Rachel se encontraba mal, la pareja volvió a intentar quedarse embarazada una y otra vez durante los meses siguientes. De hecho habían acabado con la lista de lugares para hacerlo en la casa: desde la cocina, la ducha, enfrente de la chimenea, en el suelo, de la puerta, en el porche… Y algunos sitios más. Pero de momento parecían no tener suerte. Sus amigos y la familia de ambos se habían enterado ya de que la pareja estaba intentando tener hijos sobretodo porque Rachel no era de las se mantenía callada una noticia como esa.

* * *

><p>Rachel se maquillo suavemente mientras se preparaba para ir el debut del disco de Mercedes, que salía a mediados de Junio, pero que iba a hacer un concierto especial e íntimo para amigos y presentarlo a la prensa. Estaba encantada y emocionada de que por fin Mercedes tuviera su oportunidad. Sin duda, aquel iba a ser un gran día, pensó Rachel mientras se miraba al espejo. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar contenta ese día.<p>

Miro el reloj pensando que Finn debía estar ya al llegar y sonrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Finalmente, había aceptado trabajar junto con Robin y aquella mañana había sido su primer día de composición.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto Rachel sacando la cabeza por el baño para ver a Finn adentrarse en el vestidor y coger su ropa.

- Bueno, me ha pedido más de 20 veces perdón y no se… desconfió un poco de ella.

- Se tiene que ganar vuestra confianza.

- Parece además bastante perdida – murmuro atándose la camisa dejándose los primeros botones desabrochados - No sabe ni que quiere, ni nada.

El concierto fue muy emotivo, con canciones muy animadas, baladas que pusieron la piel de gallina y un par de duetos, uno con Rachel y otro con Kurt. Fue una noche mágica y tanto Rachel como Kurt quienes no habían escuchado nada del disco les encanto, mientras que Finn había ayudado a la composición sabía cada una de las canciones. El hecho de que la banda de Finn y Rachel estuviera allí, ayudo a que hubiera muchos medios de comunicación y así, ayudar a promocionar a Mercedes.

Tras ello, Mercedes había preparado una fiesta en su casa, para los amigos para celebrar aquel día que para ella era muy importante. Es por ello que la pareja llego mas allá de las dos de la madrugada a casa.

Finn noto que Rachel estaba algo distraída, notaba sus nervios y no entendía muy bien porque. La joven se excuso que quería hacerse un te antes de irse a dormir y Finn se fue directo a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa y de ducharse, ya que después de tocar algunas canciones, se sentía sudoroso.

De repente, su nombre sonó por la casa, escucho como Finn bajaba por la escalera rápidamente, mientras Rachel todavía estaba en la cocina con la taza de té en sus manos con el corazón a mil.

-¿Qué es esto? – Finn le enseño la camisa que tenía en sus manos, aproximadamente para un bebe que ponía "I love my dad". Rachel se mordió el labio, viéndolo allí de pie con sus ojos mostrando duda e incertidumbre a partes iguales. Intento hablar pero era imposible y las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos - ¿Estas… embarazada?" – Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas cayeron.

- Lo estoy, Finn – Y casi sin saber cómo, se vio casi volando, agarrada a su cuello mientras Finn le abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí**** os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Como siempre espero que os guste y espero que me deis vuestra opinion. Tanto buenas como malas. Nos vemos pronto. **

**San.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - 5 meses

**Capitulo 6 – 5 meses**

Cuando Finn llego a casa un lunes de Junio, se encontró a Rachel vestida solo con una camisa fina y unos pantalones muy cortos estirada en el sofá medio adormilada ya que debido al embarazo estaba algo más cansada. Su gata estaba a los pies de ella, y como su dueña parecía estar igual de cansada. Se acerco a ella con cuidado, pensando que estaba durmiendo, pero en cuanto le beso en la frente, la joven abrió los ojos y cambio ligeramente de posición. Finn le sonrió inclinándose hacia ella dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – la joven levanto un poco los pies, permitiendo que Finn se sentara y poner sus piernas desnudas encima de su marido.

-Fatal; las nauseas me han durado casi todo el día, estoy muy cansada y mis pechos me duelen, he rodado las tres escenas que me tocaban sin sujetador porque me dolían – Finn miro hacia sus pechos por un instante, donde efectivamente podía ver la marca de sus pezones a través de su ropa señal de que no llevaba nada debajo. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia su rostro sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus delicados muslos.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – Finn mostró una sonrisa y llevo su mano bajo la fina camisa hacia su abdomen que todavía estaba plano acariciándole con el pulgar – El médico dijo que era algo normal ¿No? – Siguió acariciándole suavemente su estomago con dulzura.

- Si, el médico dijo que hasta el segundo trimestre las nauseas estarían ahí – Murmuro Rachel aun medio adormecida.

- Cariño, deberías dormir – le sugirió Finn. Rachel respondió con un suave "mmm" antes de que sus ojos se cerraran otra vez - ¿Has cenado? - Desde que estaba embarazada, Finn se preocupaba mucho más que antes por esos mínimos detalles, siempre había sido muy detallista, pero ahora era más persistente.

- Tenia… mucha hambre y no… te he podido esperar – Las palabras sonaron en un susurro que hicieron a Finn sonreír, viendo como casi hablaba en sueños. Con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Finn se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Al día siguiente, ambos fueron al médico, quien le confirmo lo que ya sabían y nada más salir de la consulta, sus amigos y familiares ya se habían enterado de su estado.

Durante el mes de julio, la pareja se fue de vacaciones durante un par de semanas a pesar de que la joven seguía sintiendo algunos momentos de malestar por el embarazo. La joven había insistido en aprovechar unos días de verano alquilando una casa al lado de la playa y pasando unos días al sol. Finn empezó a notar los cambios de humor de Rachel e intentaba que la joven estuviera bien de ánimo. Además estaba más cansada y a menudo bastante irritable, así que las relaciones sexuales se redujeron bastante. Pero Finn, por su parte entendió a la perfección que Rachel estuviera algo sensible y de mal humor y sin quejarse aguanto semanas sin hacer el amor con su esposa.

* * *

><p>Los pitidos del teléfono sonó uno tras otro, hasta que una voz nerviosa le contesto al otro lado del teléfono con un suave "¿Rachel?" mientras la joven sonrió al escuchar su voz.<p>

- Si, Carole, soy yo ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? – pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor contra el sofá de la cabaña que daba una vista hermosa de la playa de Hawaii.

- Bien, ha sido un gran viaje, uno de los mejores viajes que hemos tenido – contesto con sinceridad Carole. Carole y Burt se habían ido unos días a Méjico a pasar unos días y Rachel se alegro de que su suegra y Burt estuvieran disfrutando de su jubilación tan bien, viajando por todo el mundo, ya que era algo que no habían podido hacer antes – ¿Y vosotros que tal por Hawaii?

- Bien. Muy bien – su voz sonó desconfiada y Carole supo al instante que algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

- Bien, creo que bien – murmuro algo nerviosa Rachel, mientras miro hacia atrás para escuchar como el agua de la ducha indicaba que Finn seguía en ella. Carole había notado su voz angustiada y sin duda, la mujer no pudo evitar preocuparse.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Está bien el bebe?

- Si, está bien. Es solo… que últimamente estoy muy nerviosa, y… muy irritable y tengo miedo de que le pase algo al bebe y yo no pueda controlar – confeso al fin llevando las manos a su frente, mientras se daba cuenta que estaba confesando sus miedos después de días guardándolos dentro.

- Rachel, es normal sentir algo de ansiedad durante los primeros meses. Tu cuerpo esta cambiando y es algo incomodo durante estos meses. Y psicológicamente, te estas adaptando, al cambio de tus obligaciones y saber que toda tu vida va a cambiar. Es normal tener miedo, Rachel, pero poco a poco te irás adaptando a tu nuevo estado y estarás mas tranquila – Rachel escuchaba atentamente dándose cuenta de cuando había necesitado hablar con alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo – Pero ten en cuenta que este nerviosismo afecta al bebe y no es sano, simplemente tienes que respirar hondo, tranquilizarte y hacer caso a todo lo que te diga el médico. ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

- Que está todo bien – murmuro más aliviada.

- Eso es lo que importa ¿vale? Sobretodo intenta disfrutar de esta etapa tan bonita.

- Lo haré – Carole pudo intuir la sonrisa de Rachel a través del teléfono – Muchas gracias, Carole. Me ha servido mucho hablar contigo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto, me sentía un poco perdida – volvió a confesar mirando como las olas rompían en la roca que tenían enfrente - No tengo una madre con la que compartir esto, hace mucho que no hablo con Shelby y no sé si… - la frase quedo en el aire aunque con algo de dolor - Y por eso te he llamado a ti, porque eres lo más cercano a una madre que tendré jamás. Y Finn me cuida más que nadie y mis padres son adorables, pero ellos…

- No han vivido un embarazo ¿no? – Termino la frase por ella.

- Si, ellos hacen lo pueden para animarme y para que este bien, pero sé que están igual de perdidos que yo.

– Sé lo que es ese sentimiento, Rachel y honestamente me siento halagada de que me consideres como a una madre para ti, porque tú eres como una hija – Rachel volvió a sonreír mucho más tranquila – Espero que estés más tranquila después de esto.

-Lo estoy, necesitaba mucho esto – en ese momento oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y se giro para ver a su marido, mientras le ofrecía a Carole si quería hablar con su hijo. Finn se sentó a su lado mientras hablaba con su madre y Rachel, algo mas tranquila, se acomodo poniendo su cabeza contra su hombro.

A pesar de que Rachel siguió encontrándose mal durante las semanas y meses siguientes, Rachel tomo el consejo de Carole y a partir de ese entonces, a pesar de su malestar dejo a un lado sus miedos y empezó a disfrutar de su embarazo y no fue hasta el tercer mes de embarazo que las nauseas casi habían desaparecido y ella se sentía mejor.

* * *

><p>A mediados de octubre, Rachel ya había cumplido el quinto mes de embarazo y su barriga ya era bastante pronunciada. De hecho, a pesar del vestido azul prenatal que llevaba aquella noche, la barriga hacia su presencia con un pequeño pero evidente abultamiento. Rachel bajo del coche, esperando en la acera a que Finn se acerca a ella, para caminar juntos hacia la puerta del restaurante.<p>

-Parece que no han llegado – susurro Finn mirando de un lado para otro, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.

- ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que tenemos una cita doble con Quinn y Puck? – Estaba emocionada por ese simple hecho, y que por diferentes circunstancias, solo habían quedado ño con Puck o con Quinn a solas o con alguien más del Glee Club o de sus amigos. Pero esta era la primera vez que expresamente la pareja les había propuesto tener una cita de parejas.

- Lo sé – Confirmo Finn inclinando su rostro dándole un beso en los labios. Pero cuando la beso en los labios, noto como tembló bajo sus labios – ¿Tienes frió? – Rachel asintió y Finn empezó a acariciar los brazos antes de abrazarle para que entrara en calor.

Ella se abrazo a él fuertemente dejando caer su mejilla en su camisa azul, antes de que Finn le volviera a besar. Finn se separo un instante para hacer chocar sus narices antes de volver a juntar sus labios, pero en ese instante, escucharon un carraspeo. Y entonces los vieron, Puck y Quinn estaban a escasos metros, mirándoles con las cejas levantadas y con cierto aire de diversión y de incomodidad por cortar ese momento de la pareja.

- ¡Hola! – Grito Rachel abrazándose a Quinn, quien le correspondió su abrazo con cierto aire de melancolía. Por su parte, Puck y Finn se saludaron con un suave apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda.

- Rachel, ya se te nota bastante – Dijo emocionada Quinn poniendo su mano encima de su barriga abultada de Rachel.

- Finn, parece que esta vez sí serás el padre – Las miradas recayeron sobre Puck, quien había pretendido ser gracioso, pero al ver la mirada de Quinn, se dio cuenta que no lo había conseguido y se arrepintió al instante de haber pronunciado esa frase. Finn simplemente levanto las cejas, mientras Rachel puso cara de circunstancia. Años atrás, aquel comentario le hubiera dolido, pero ahora solo podía contar aquello como una dolorosa "anécdota".

- Puck, cállate – le dijo Quinn a su novio – ¿vamos entrando? – pregunto a todos. Los demás asintieron antes de empezar a caminar dirección al restaurante, Quinn y Rachel iban algo adelantadas hablando sobre el embarazo mientras que Finn se puso al lado de su amigo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Finn.

- Si, hasta hace un minuto, si – Contesto Puck, haciendo que Finn negara con la cabeza – No te preocupes esta noche lo arreglo – Finn se rio viendo las intenciones de su amigo – Por cierto, me alegro mucho por ti, Finn – Dijo con sinceridad refiriéndose al embarazo.

A pesar de que apenas se veían, Finn y Puck seguían manteniendo una gran amistad a pesar de la distancia y es por eso que Finn era conocedor de la situación amorosa de la pareja y de las numerosas separaciones que habían tenido. Puck durante mucho tiempo se había negado a comprometerse y eso habia complicado mucho la relación entre ellos. Les había costado años para que por fin pudieran irse a vivir juntos, ya que al principio, ambos trabajan en estados diferentes.

Minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa que habían reservado aquella mañana. Había sido Puck quien les había llamado aquella mañana de sábado anunciándoles que iban a pasar el fin de semana a Los Ángeles. La pareja aceptaron encantados cuando les preguntaron si querían ir cenar juntos y tener una cita doble. Tras pedir la comida, las parejas se pusieron al día, tanto con los proyectos profesionales como los personales. Y fue en ese momento donde Rachel toco un tema complicado para Quinn y Puck.

-¿Y vosotros para cuando la boda? – pregunto Rachel mientras se ponía aceite en la ensalada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la pareja se miro entre si y Finn murmuro su nombre al ver que había "metido la pata".

Finn sabía por parte de Puck que ese había sido el tema de polémica entre la pareja. De hecho, la última separación que habían tenido entre ellos, había sido por culpa de esa cuestión. Quinn estaba deseosa de dar ese paso, mientras que Puck no estaba convencido. Sin embargo, Quinn sonrió al ver la metedura de pata de Rachel, tan habitual en ella.

- Tan bocazas como siempre, ¡eh! – Las risas por parte de Puck y de Quinn dejaron descolocados a sus amigos y más aun, cuando la joven metió la mano en el bolso y saco una "papel" y se la ofreció.

- Lo siento, no quería… ¿Qué es esto? – Finn inclino la cabeza para mirar la tarjeta, mientras Rachel la cogió y la acerco para que ambos la leyeran bien.

- ¿Es una invitación a la boda? – La pareja asintió.

- Es vuestra invitación de boda – la boca de ambos se abrió casi de inmediato, seguido de las felicidades – Queremos celebrarlo el año que viene y así podréis venir a Ohio con el bebe.

Puck les contó con su humor y su manera particular como se le declaro haciendo reír a los cuatro. Al parecer ya habian empezado a planearla y Quinn les contó algunos detalles sobre ella, ademas les pidió que si la pareja podían y querían cantar para su boda quienes aceptaron encantados. La cena se paso muy rápida y antes de pasar al postre, las chicas se disculparon para ir al baño, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en la mesa.

-¡Me pregunto qué harán cuando van juntas al baño! - dijo Puck con una sonrisa picara – te las imaginas que... – acompañando sus palabras con un gesto con sus manos, queriendo insinuar una relación sexual entre ellas.

- Puck ¡que te vas a casar!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los casados no tenéis fantasías sexuales?

- Yo solo con Rachel.

-Veo que Rachel sigue teniendo tus pelotas bajo llave – Dijo Puck con una sonrisa.

- Idiota – Finn no pudo evitar reírse, seguía igual que siempre, aunque podía ver a su amigo algo más feliz y más tranquilo de lo que lo había visto en años. Aunque para que negarlo, le importaba bien poco lo que le decía su amigo, sobretodo cuando se trataba de juzgar su relación con Rachel. Y en ese momento, vio aparecer a las chicas que venían riéndose.

- ¿Qué pasa? – no pudo evitar preguntarle a las chicas, ya que a pesar de que su relación había mejorado, no eran demasiado intimas.

- Cosas de chicas – contesto Quinn mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Vio como Puck puso cara de superioridad y dejo pasar el tema. Lo que no sabía que él y sus relaciones sexuales, habían sido el tema de conversación mientras iban al baño. Más concretamente, el apetito sexual de Rachel que en las últimas semanas debido al embarazo estaba por las nubes y por supuesto, Finn no se quejaba.

Finn decidió cambiar de tema y preguntar por Beth, a quien iban a visitar regularmente. Quinn les enseño una foto de Beth con ellos que había sido tomada hacia apenas dos semanas una niña de apenas 13 años, rubia y con unos ojos azules muy penetrantes.

Tras salir del restaurante, ninguno quería dar velada por terminada, así que Finn y Rachel les llevaron a un karaoke que ellos solían ir ellos con sus amigos. La noche fue muy divertida, hacia tantos años que no cantaban juntos que Rachel acabo emocionándose y abrazándose a Puck y a Quinn tras cantar "Don't Stop Believin'" Aunque Quinn no tardo de separarse de ella y arrastrar a Puck hacia el escenario para cantar ellos solos una canción. Rachel se apoyó contra Finn, de repente la emotividad desapareció cuando Rachel, levanto su rostro, le beso en el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor – susurro sensualmente contra su oreja, mientras Finn intentaba mirar a sus amigos.

- ¿Otra vez? – La mirada se desvió hacia sus ojos que tenían ese toque de deseo tan habitual en ella cuando estaba excitada. Aquel día Rachel había estado muy activa sexualmente, ya era la tercera vez que le pedía tener relaciones sexuales. Pero parecía que Rachel no se saciaba. Rachel asintió con la cabeza antes de susurrarle sus intenciones justo antes de que Quinn y Puck acabaran de cantar y volvieran a la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – La voz de Finn sonó en un gemido, al mismo tiempo que Rachel llevaba su mano por encima de su pantalón mientras él conducía.<p>

- En internet pone que debido al aumento de hormonas, algunas mujeres tenemos más apetito sexual. Definitivamente soy una de ellas – susurro contra su oreja.

- Y yo encantado de que lo seas – murmuro cuando sintió que le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón – pero cariño, espera a que lleguemos a… - su voz se transformo en un gemido cuando sintió la mano de ella dentro de sus pantalones – a casa – el gemido sonó en todo el coche mientras ella le acariciaba. Rachel estuvo torturandole durante todo el viaje, mientras le acariciaba lentamente haciendole sufrir y diciendole cosas sucias que hacian que Finn estuviera mas excitado aun.

Lo cierto es que, las relaciones sexuales habían cambiando para ellos dos. Durante el primer trimestre, Rachel se había sentido tan mal consigo misma que apenas mantuvieron relaciones sexuales, aunque Finn no se quejo por esa abstinencia sexual. A partir de que las nauseas desaparecieron, ella empezó a sentirse mejor y empezó a aumentar su deseo sexual. Al principio, Finn tenía algo de miedo de poder dañar al bebe pero Finn tras leer los libros que Rachel se había comprado sobre los embarazos se sintió más tranquilo.

Aquella noche, la pareja disfruto de una gran noche de sexo en el suelo de la sala de la sala de estar enfrente de la chimenea encendida y más tarde, cuando a Rachel le entro hambre en mitad de la noche, acabaron comiendo y teniendo más sexo en la cocina, entre risas y chocolate, nata y helado.

* * *

><p>Rachel tarareo una canción mientras salía de la ducha con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. La joven empezó a secarse el cuerpo mientras se miraba en el espejo, y no pudo evitar dejar que la toalla cayera al suelo mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Había cambiado tanto de unos meses que se sorprendía.<p>

Se puso de perfil viendo como ya era más que evidente su figura abombaba de 22 semanas. Sus pechos estaban más llenos y más firmes de lo que nunca los había tenido. Bajo la mirada hacia su barriga, mientras se la acaricio suavemente. Incluso a veces le hablaba y le ponía música. Hacia unas semanas que estaba empezando a sentir como unas burbujitas en su estomago, que tanto el médico y Carole le habían dicho que era algo natural por el movimiento del bebe. E incluso le habían dicho que se haría más intenso.

Miro su cuerpo que debido al embarazo había ganado algo de quilos. En ocasiones, le hacia sentirse insegura y poco atractiva. Y a veces, le entraban dudas si Finn seguía encontrándola atractiva y sexy como siempre.

- Eres hermosa – la voz hizo girarse para ver a Finn en la puerta admirándole con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Sin quererlo acababa de responder parte de sus dudas. Lo vio acercase a ella abrazándole por detrás, pasando sus manos por la abultada barriga. Finn le beso en el cuello mientras siguió los besos hacia su mejilla. Casi al instante, sintió contra su espalda su erección se notaba bajo sus pantalones de deporte y ella volvió a recuperar la confianza en si misma. Finn bajo su rostro por su cuello de nuevo, hasta besar su hombro. Levanto la vista hasta el espejo para verla a ella observándole.

- Ojala supieras lo hermosa que te veo.

A veces, sin palabras Finn era capaz de captar los sentimientos y pensamientos de Rachel y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Desde que estaba embarazada había notado su cambio respecto a su propio cuerpo, e incluso en alguna ocasión había escondido su cuerpo desnudo de él cosa que nunca antes, desde que eran adolescentes, lo había hecho. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver que eso no había cambiado nada.

Acaricio su estomago con una mano, mientras con la otra acarició uno de sus pechos con suavidad y volvió llevar un reguero de besos hacia su cuello. Pero en ese instante Finn sintió algo bajo su mano que estaba posada sobre su estomago, ambos se detuvieron al sentirlo.

- ¿Lo has sentido? – pregunto Finn alarmado. Rachel le miro algo sorprendida, no era la primera vez que sentía los movimientos del bebe pero sí que era la primera vez que podía definir aquello como una patada – ¿Es la primera que lo sientes?

- Nunca tan fuerte. Tu madre me dijo que era normal que lo sintiera a partir de ahora, pero… - las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando Finn hablo de nuevo visiblemente emocionado.

- Eso ha sido… increíble – murmuro Finn, Rachel le miro sonriendo hasta darse cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Le beso, antes de que Finn se pusiera de rodillas delante de ella e intentara poner la oreja y hablar y besar en la barriga. Rachel llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras le miraba hacer ese gesto, que lo consideraba hermoso y sin poderlo evitar, ella se puso a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí os traigo un capitulo nuevo. Este capítulo ha sido un poco de transición, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado. **

**He de anunciar que aproximadamente le deben quedar unos 4 capítulos mas el epilogo. He decidido acabarlo, porque creo que la historia ya no da para más y honestamente, ya no estoy nada inspirada para seguir escribiendo fanfics de Finchel. **

**Así que, espero que os guste. Espero Rewiers y nos vemos pronto.**

**San.**


	7. Capitulo 7 - ¿Él o Ella?

**Capitulo 7 - ¿Él o ella?**

-No se me ocurren ninguno mas – Finn dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. Rachel levanto la mirada de su libreta para mirarle antes de arrugar la frente y volver a escribir en la libreta que utilizaba como agenda. Cogió un puñado de palomitas del bol que tenían en la mesa enfrente de hablar.

- ¿Cuántos tienes? – Se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca. Finn se rio al verla comer así, era uno de sus antojos que le habían acompañado durante todo el embarazo y Finn ya se había acostumbrado que la casa estuviera impregnada con olor a palomitas casi todos los días.

- Tres de cada – Rachel inclino la cabeza antes de mirar su lista.

- Yo tengo más.

- Lo suponía – susurro Finn. Rachel le miro con falso enojo pero él solo sonrió.

El joven miro hacia el ventanal que daba a parte del jardín de la casa, para ver como seguía lloviendo fuertemente. Era domingo y no era muy habitual que la pareja se quedara en casa durante todo el día. Normalmente los domingos, solían ir a casa de alguno de sus amigos como Liam, Justin, Mercedes o de Kurt y Blaine, o venían ellos a casa. Pero aquel día, hacia mal tiempo y Rachel estaba ya muy cansada, decidieron dejarlo para otro día.

Por la mañana, Finn había aprovechado para pintar la habitación de color amarilla con adornos blancos que seria para el bebe. Rachel quiso ayudar pero nada más oler la pintura tuvo que salir de la habitación, ya el olor tan fuerte a pintura le molestaba bastante. Así que Rachel no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en el sofá leyendo mientras Finn pintaba.

Aquella tarde, se quedaron viendo una película, pero más tarde salió la conversación de cual iba ser el nombre de su futuro hijo o hija, así que, decidieron que ambos iban a poner nombres que les gustara y discutirían sobre ello. A pesar de que el médico les había anunciado que ya podían saber de qué sexo era, Rachel se negó a querer saberlo. Así que, debían buscar nombres para los dos.

- Creo que ya esta – murmuro Rachel cinco minutos después, mirando su hoja con la lista de ambos sexos.

- Venga, empieza tu – Le dijo Finn, se acomodo mirándole, mientras su gata se puso encima de él.

- Para chicas: Beyonce, Madonna, Adele, Whitney, Carole y por supuesto Barbra – Sonrió mirando a su marido quien sonreía como intuyendo que esto iba a pasar.

-Rachel, excepto el nombre de mi madre, todos los demás son nombres cantantes de famosas.

- Lo sé, quiero que sea una estrella, como ellas o como yo – dijo sin dejar de poner ese toque de egocentrismo que siempre tenía. Finn negó con una sonrisa - Dime las tuyas.

- Hmmm, bueno, yo solo tengo tres: Drizzle (Llovizna), Ella y también Carole.

- ¿Drizzle? – Finn miro hacia la chimenea para ver como las llamas calentaban la casa, antes de enfrentar a la mirada de Rachel.

- Cuando paso todo lo de Quinn, le propuse ese nombre a ella – Su mirada se transformo en dolor al recordar aquello - Me lo rechazo porque, ya sabes, no quería quedarse en con el bebe, pero… a mí me gusta.

- Es raro, pero es bonito – Finn sonrió satisfecho antes de mirar a su lista de nuevo y Rachel también miro su hoja y vio que tenía un nombre más pero que estaba tachado - ¿Qué habías puesto? – Señalo su lista, haciendo que Finn volviera a mirar la lista.

- Hmmm, bueno, había puesto Daisy – susurro rápidamente antes de añadir - pero no estaba seguro que…

- No me importa Finn. Lo entiendo – Le corto, haciéndole ver que tenía derecho a ponerlo y que en parte lo entendía. Finn sonrió al ver la comprensión – _Ella_ le gusta también ¿Por qué lo has puesto en la lista?

- El otro día soñé con el bebe y soñé que le llamaba Ella – Su tono se mostraba avergonzado por contar eso, hecho que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

- ¡Oh, Finn! Es muy dulce.

- ¿Entonces como lo hacemos? – pregunto Finn al ver que tenían un montón de nombres.

- Quizá deberíamos escoger uno cada uno de todos los que tenemos escritos y así poder elegir – Finn asintió, antes de que ambos pensaran internamente cual querían que fuera su nombre. Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

- Pondría con mucho honor a Barbra o a Beyoncé, pero creo que voy a elegir el nombre de Carole. Ya sabes, ella es muy importante para mí, es como mi madre y sé que para ti seria un orgullo que nuestra hija lo llevara.

- Si, era el que había pensado yo – dijo medio molesto, porque Rachel se hubiera adelantado. Rachel se rio por su comentario. Se quedo pensativo mirando su lista antes de hablar – Creo que voy a escoger Ella, en mi mente me viene ese nombre todo el rato – Dijo convencido, levanto la vista y le miro - ¿Te gusta? – La joven asintió.

- Entonces quedaría así – Dijo Rachel, mientras levanto la libreta con el nombre escrito:

_Ella Carole Hudson-Berry_

-Ella Carole Hudson-Berry – repitió Finn, mirándole - Suena muy bien, ¿No?

- Me encanta – dijo Rachel sonriendo y orgullosa de su decisión, ya se imaginaba a su hija corriendo por ahí, mientras Rachel llamaba una y otra vez por su nombre. Sintió una patada en su estomago y se llevo una mano a donde había sentido la patada, Finn le miro, intuyendo lo que había pasado y llevo su mano encima de la Rachel.

-¿Le ha gustado el nombre? – Su sonrisa se mostro grande mientras se agacho y beso su estomago - ¿Te ha gustado? – haciendo reír a Rachel.

- Eso parece – dijo entre risas Rachel –Vamos a ver si le gusta también el nombre que elegimos por si es un chico.

Rachel apunto LeRoy, Hiram, Kurt, pero eligió Kurt, ya que le parecía injusto elegir entre solo un nombre entre sus padres. Mientras que Finn entre los nombres que había escogido eligió Christopher en honor a su padre.

_Christopher Kurt Hudson-Berry_

-Me encantan, ¿Te gusta? – murmuro acariciándose la barriga, mientras Finn volvió a acariciarle y esperando que su hijo/a le respondiese y como si el bebe entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando, volvió a dar una patada. Los dos se rieron contentos con su decisión mientras ambos se abrazaron, antes de volver a poner otra película.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir mañana cenar a un restaurante para celebrar tu cumpleaños? – Finn saco las bolsas llenas de comida que habían comprado aquella tarde en el supermercado.<p>

- No, Finn prefiero quedarme en casa tranquila. Estoy cansada y no quiero ir a ningún lado. Quizá podemos invitarles a cenar a casa.

- Este bien como quieras – Finn se resigno mientras siguió sacando más bolsas del maletero.

Rachel se adelanto a abrir la puerta de casa, le costo un poco encontrar la llave en el bolso para después abrir la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa! – Las voces de dentro hicieron que Rachel soltara un grito al principio para después abrir su boca en sorpresa al ver a las personas que estaban allí. Sus amigas, los chicos de la banda, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine y hasta incluso sus padres habían venido desde Ohio.

Rachel estaba sorprendida cuando entro en casa, vio su casa decorada, un "Felicidades" colgaba del salón, globos y en la mesa todo lleno de regalos. Era extraño que un 18 de diciembre no se celebrara su cumpleaños, pero aquel año, Rachel había decido no celebrarlo. Estaba de ocho meses y el embarazo le había estar muy cansada. Pero Finn, le había preparado una celebración sorpresa, ella le había dicho que prefería pasar su cumpleaños en casa con sus amigas y amigos y algo intimo, así que Finn no dudo en prepararle lo que ella quería: celebración en casa con la gente que más quería y amaba. Rachel estaba emocionalmente más sensible y no pudo llorar nada más entrar en su casa y verlos a todos allí.

Finn no había podido ver su reacción ya que él atravesaba la puerta en ese instante, pero sabía que estaba emocionada. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que estos últimos meses de embarazo, estaba más sensible que nunca. Así que no dudo en preparar esta fiesta para hacerle ver cuánto la querían sus amigos.

Finn dejo que Rachel saludara a todos, mientras él se dirigió hacia la cocina donde saco los tentempiés que había preparado aquella mañana mientras Rachel no estaba. Alyssa, Laila y Kurt le habían ayudado a ponerlos en las bandejas y decorar su casa. Finn escuchaba las risas de Rachel mientras saludaba a sus amigos, amigas y a sus padres y supo que aquello le vendría bien a Rachel para el estrés de su última etapa del embarazo.

Casi diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentados en la mesa mientras hablaban y comían.

-¿Cuándo sacáis el nuevo disco? – pregunto Leroy a su hija y su banda.

- Oh, en marzo – contesto Liam con orgullo – es el mejor que hemos hecho. Las letras, el ritmo, y la voz de su hija es brutal.

- Mi voz siempre es brutal – Respondió Rachel, haciendo que todos se rieran. Kurt señalo hacia su amiga dándole la razón.

- Yo amo vuestros directos – dijo Mercedes mirándolos – me ponen la piel de gallina.

- Para qué negarlo, somos muy buenos – dijo con sorna Justin.

- Tio, se te está pegando el tono de Rachel – La broma hizo que todos se rieran al darse cuenta de que había utilizado el mismo tono que Rachel.

- ¿Qué problema tenéis conmigo? – Finn quien estaba sentado en medio de los dos, viro los ojos, tan acostumbrado a estas peleas entre ellos, mientras los demás se reían – Que sepáis que mi bebe está molesto con vosotros por meteros con su madre – llevo una mano sobre el estomago donde en ese instante le había dado una patada.

- Y esto es lo que tengo que aguantar en cada ensayo – Finn miro a los demás en la cena, quienes se rieron aun mas.

- Oh, perdona, pero peor es tener que aguantar como estos dos – señalo a Rachel y a Finn – besándose o diciéndose cursiladas toooodo el tiempo o peor aún, haciendo guarradas en el camerino…

- ¡LIAM! – Rachel le grito, mientras la mayoría reía por lo que acaba de decir, Rachel estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Finn bajó la mirada sin mirar al frente que tenia a los padres de Rachel. La joven miro a Liam, le indico con la mirada y su cabeza dirección a sus padres y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir no era apropiado para decirlo delante de ellos.

- Quiero decir, no guarradas, guarradas… no estaban aun… en el asunto que… - Liam miraba a los señores Berry, quienes tenían cierto aire de diversión.

Todos estaban aguantando la risa, exceptuando la pareja quienes estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza, mientras Liam iba diciendo cosas sin sentido y liándose en sus propias palabras.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Finn, finalmente.

- Vale – susurro Liam.

- Buena elección, el camerino. Debió ser muy excitante – soltó de repente Leroy haciendo que Rachel le mirara con los ojos abiertos. Finn se puso aun mas rojo mientras Alyssa, Mercedes y Laila no pudieron evitarlo más y sus carcajadas llenaron la habitación. Blaine y Kurt, Justin y Liam miraban divertidos la escena.

- ¡PAPA!

- Oh, venga ya, hija, sabemos que eres sexualmente activa desde el instituto, tu padre apuesta que fue el día de la obra de West Side Story, pero yo creo que fue durante tus nacionales. Además esa barriga… - intervino Hiram antes de que Finn se levantara de la mesa.

- Creo que es momento de sacar el pastel – Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Kurt a Rachel. Por un instante miro hacia a Finn quien llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano, quien estaba hablando con sus padres y parecía algo cohibido, frunció el ceño pero presto atención a Kurt y a Mercedes quienes estaban sentados a su lado.<p>

- Bien, ahora mejor. Estoy tan nerviosa quiero ver la cara de mi bebe y…

- ¿Y cómo lo lleva Finn? – Pregunto Mercedes.

- Muy bien, lo lleva mejor que yo, pero ya sabes él no tiene que llevar esto dentro suyo – Sus amigos se sonrieron, mientras escucharon de fondo las risas de sus padres quienes seguían hablando con Finn pero ahora se habían unido Blaine, Liam y Justin que hasta ese momento habían estado tocando la guitarra y tocando y hablando de música.

Laila y Alyssa estaban en el otro lado del sofá cerca de Rachel mientras hablaban entre ellas y se unieron en ese momento a la conversación de Rachel con sus amigos.

-Rachel ¿Cuéntanos como fue lo del camerino? – Rachel miro a sus amigas con cara de desaprobación y las cejas levantadas. No era la primera vez que hablaba de sexo con ellas, pero la conversación de antes le había dejado demasiado aturdida.

Pero en ese instante, Leroy y Hiram decidieron hacer un número musical muy de los suyos dejando a todos bastante impresionados. Muy a pesar de que Finn les había intentado convencer de que se podían quedar a dormir en casa, Leroy y Hiram fueron los primeros en abandonar la fiesta hacia su hotel. Ya que según sus propias palabras, la pareja necesitaba intimidad, dijeron con cierta sorna a la pareja, haciendo que se volvieran a poner rojos. Sus amigos volvieron a reírse al ver sus caras y Finn juro a Liam y a Justin que esta vez no se lo perdonaría jamás.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy, Finn– Rachel le miro a través espejo cuando él entro en baño para lavarse los dientes. Finn solo se acerco a ella, mientras la joven se giro, pasando sus brazos por su cuerpo y abrazándole tan fuerte que Finn se quedo sorprendido.<p>

- Ei – llamo su atención para le mirara a los ojos y cuando lo consiguió le dio un beso en la nariz – Haría cualquier cosa para que siempre tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro – Rachel sintió las lagrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, sintiendo la felicidad y la sensación de alegría en su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? – Con una sonrisa, Finn le beso en los labios. Un beso dulce y con tanta ternura que Rachel le hubiera gustado no separarse de él nunca. Pero Finn puso fin ese beso haciendo que Rachel mostrara un suspiro de desaprobación antes de apoyarse contra su pecho.

- Solo recuérdame que Liam y Justin no vuelvan a coincidir, ni con tus padres ni con mi madre ni Burt.

- Nunca jamás - dijo Rachel aunque soltó una sonrisita, antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar a principios de Febrero y estar en fecha límite de su embarazo, Rachel quiso ir al estudio de grabación donde se estaban haciendo los últimos retoques del disco. Se habían demorado casi un año en grabar y escribir las canciones pero por fin el disco saldría en menos de tres meses. Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de la discográfica con su nuevo productor y la banda mientras las escuchaban.<p>

-Me encanta esta canción – Su productor miro a Rachel, quien estaba enamorado de esta banda y en especial de la voz de Rachel – tu voz es perfecta aquí – Rachel sonrió satisfecha antes de mirar a su marido que le miraba con orgullo – además las letras son mucho más maduras. Adisson fue una estúpida al dejaros escapar – Liam y Justin se rieron antes de mirar a Finn para después mirar a Rachel, quien ese momento hizo un gemido.

- ¿Rachel estas bien? – pregunto Liam preocupado aunque todos los hombres se habían girado para mirarla con cierta preocupación.

- Si, tranquilo, no es nada – Los cuatro hombres se quedaron mirando como Rachel sonrió algo forzada intentando esconder su dolor. Finn paso una mano por su estomago y le volvió a preguntar para asegurarse mientras ella volvió a asentir.

- Rachel, no hace falta que estés aquí, podemos hacer esto después de que tengas al bebe – El productor en un principio se había negado a que Rachel estuviera allí, le había dicho que podían demorar esta sesión un mes más, pero ella se había empeñado en asistir.

- Estoy bien, de verdad.

Siguieron escuchando las canciones y en un momento determinado, Rachel se levanto para hacer unos retoques de voz en una canción, cuando de repente sintió como una cantidad de agua se deslizaba por la parte inferior de su cuerpo, haciendo un pequeño charco de agua. La boca de todos se abrió por completo, mientras que Rachel miro para abajo y después a los hombres que estaban algo confundidos.

- Creo que acabo de romper aguas – Su voz tembló un poco antes de ver como los tres hombres de la banda, completamente nerviosos empezaban a discutir si era mejor llevarla ellos a un hospital o llamar a la ambulancia. Tanto su productor, quien tenía 3 hijos y ya tenía suficientemente experiencia, como Rachel se les quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- No, creo que es mejor llamar a una ambulancia - Liam se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso.

- No hace falta, la podemos llevar nosotros – susurro Finn.

-¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE DISCUTIR Y LLEVARME AL HOSPITAL YA! – Grito Rachel haciendo que todos se callaran. Su productor los miro divertido y simplemente dio por finalizada la sesión, ordenándoles que se fueran hacia el hospital mientras les deseaba a la pareja mucha suerte.

No fue hasta cuatro horas después llegar al hospital que Rachel empezó a sentir las contracciones cada vez con m-as poco tiempo entre ellas. Finn estuvo allí todo el tiempo, mientras la examinaban y le indicaban todo lo que tenía que hacer. Rachel solo respiraba hondo mientras que un Finn nervioso y le cogía de la mano y a veces cuando ella estaba más calmada, empezaba a caminar para arriba y para abajo.

-Todo va a salir bien, repetía una y otra vez – diciéndoselo a Rachel, aunque parecía que estaba diciéndoselo a él mismo, mientras volvía a caminar de un lado para otro.

- Finn, cariño – le llamo llevando su mano elevada para que se la cogiera. Él se acerco a la camilla, le cogió de ella dándole un beso en la mano – va a salir todo bien. Tranquilo, amor.

-Tendría que ser yo quien te tranquilizara a ti – murmuro dándose cuenta que ella estaba más tranquila que él. Él le beso en la frente, apartándole los cabellos que a causa del sudor y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo se habían quedado pegados a su frente.

- Alguna vez tenía que ser al revés – Sonrió Rachel antes de que se quejara por una dolorosa contracción. Él solía ser tranquilo y solía tranquilizarle a ella, pero era sorprenderte como en aquel momento se había cambiando las tornas.

Finn se quedo allí a su lado, algo más tranquilo, mientras le acompañaba durante ese proceso. Cada cierto tiempo, las enfermeras y la doctora venían a comprobar cuanto había dilatado, mientras las contracciones eran cada vez más abundantes y más dolorosas. Finn se dedico a besar su mano, a sujetarla durante cada contracción y apoyarla cada minuto y cada hora. Hasta que unas horas más tarde, el médico le comunico que había dilatado lo suficiente, la llevaron a la sala de partos.

Para Finn todo sucedió muy rápido. De repente estaba en la sala de parto, con Rachel estirada en la camilla, dándole ánimos mientras ella decía una y otra vez que debía empujar, el médico le indico que empujara. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Finn quien estaba a su lado, jadeando de los nervios y sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido. "Vamos, cielo, tu puedes" Repetía una y otra vez. Rachel sentía el terror en sus venas, pero escuchar a Finn dándole ánimos, sus manos en su cuerpo, le hizo tomar las fuerzas para seguir.

-Muy bien, señora Berry, lo está haciendo genial. Ya veo la cabeza – Dijo rápidamente el médico – solo un empujón mas para que le veamos entera.

- Amor… solo uno más… - dijo Finn besando su frente – Tu puedes…

Y Rachel lo hace, empuja tan fuerte como puede. Y sucede tan rápido, que de un instante a otro, el médico lo tendió encima de su pecho y por primera vez lo vieron al mismo tiempo que la sala se lleno del llanto ensordecedor de ese pequeño humano.

Escucho las palabras del médico "Tenéis una hermosa hija" que hicieron a Rachel abrir los ojos, mientras la sentía retorcerse. Y el llanto salió solo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda diminuta sintiendo como retuerce y tiembla debajo de ella. Finn estaba absorto viéndola, pero llevo su mano hacia su cabecita tocándola con sumo cuidado mientras las lágrimas de Finn resbalaron por sus mejillas. Rachel lloraba y se reía a la vez que abrazaba con cuidado a su hija.

-Cariño, tenemos… tenemos una… hija – murmuro Finn mientras les miraba a ambos, llorando y se inclino para darle un beso nervioso y descoordinado a Rachel.

Finn salió con su hija en brazos para presentarla a sus amigos que habían estado allí esperando durante tantas horas. Alli estaban Justin, Liam y se habían sumado Kurt, Blaine, la pequeña Eli, Mercedes y Laila, quienes a través de los mensajes de sus amigos se habían avisado unos a otros. Si no hubiera estado tan abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se habría dado cuenta de que ellos no estaban en un principio allí.

Se acerco a ellos, con la pequeña en brazos con un pequeño gorrito blanco y durmiendo en la curva de sus brazos mientras agarraba fuertemente su dedo. Con una sonrisa, la mirada brillante de orgullo y felicidad, la presento a sus amigos.

-Os presento a Ella Carole Hudson-Berry.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Ella

**¡Hola! Os traigo otro capitulo como regalo de Navidad. Es algo mas corto de los demás, pero he decidido dividir este para que tengáis ****uno mas. **

**Ya solo queda un capitulo más y el epilogo, que ya están ****escritos prácticamente. Espero opiniones como siempre. Gracias a los que estáis siempre. **

**Hasta la próxima. **

**CAPITULO 8 – Ella**

-Creo que me enamorado – Finn pronunció mirando fijamente a la personita que estaba durmiendo en la curva de sus brazos en sus primeras horas de vida.

Sus amigos habían entrado un momento para ver a la madre y al ver que Rachel estaba demasiado cansada, decidieron irse pronto. Finn parecía no querer separarse de la pequeña quien sus pequeños dedos apretaban fuertemente los suyos y no podía dejar de admirar ese pequeño detalle, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla, repasando una y otra vez su pequeño rostro. Rachel le observaba con una sonrisa, levantando su mano acariciando su cabecita cubierta por el poco pelo que tenía en ella, haciendo que la pequeña reaccionara moviéndose ligeramente en los brazos de Finn.

– Creo que tiene tu nariz, pero la boca es mía – Volvió a decir mientras repasaba la suave mejilla de su hija – Pero es preciosa, ¿Verdad? – Miro a su mujer con la mirada brillante y sonrió aún más - ¿Has visto que perfección que hemos hecho?

- ¿He de empezar a tener celos de ella? – murmuró Rachel con un toque de humor, pero con una sonrisa enorme.

-Puede, desde hoy ya ha entrado en la lista de mis mujeres preferidas - susurro mirando a Rachel.

-¿Y quién está en esa lista? - pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

- Tú, mi madre y a partir de hoy, Ella.

- Me siento privilegiada... – la frase quedo en el aire cuando Rachel bostezo. Finn se levantó con la niña en brazos y con cuidado dejo a Ella en la cunita que tenía a su lado, la meció un poco, antes de dirigirse a la cama de Rachel dándole un tierno y dulce beso. Se separó un momento, antes de besar su nariz.

- ¿Cómo está la mama? – susurro contra sus labios, se separó de ella y antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

- Cansada pero inmensamente feliz – Finn sonrió suavemente, por un instante se quedaron en silencio mirándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las palabras no eran necesarias. Finn se volvió inclinar dándole otro beso, ella llevo sus manos a su rostro profundizando en él. Hasta que la puerta se abrió entrando una enfermera que se quedó cohibida al ver que había interrumpido uno de los momentos de la pareja. Ellos solo se separaron y asintieron cuando la enfermera pidió perdón pero sin perder la sonrisa. Tras comprobar la tensión de la Rachel y revisar a la pequeña, se fue.

- Creo que deberías dormir – murmuro Finn a Rachel cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta de la habitación. Rachel asintió mientras sintió que los ojos se cerraban – Rach – Rachel abrió los ojos un poco – Gracias. Te amo demasiado – Rachel sonrió con los ojos somnolientos – Buenas noches, preciosa.

- Te quiero mucho, Finn. Os amo mucho a los dos – susurro casi sin voz antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Cuando Rachel se despertó por enésima vez, la luz inundaba toda la habitación del hospital. Se había despertado por el llanto del bebe varias veces durante la noche y por primera vez, había sentido esa sensación de dar de comer a su hija.

Pero en aquella ocasión ya era completamente de día y Finn no estaba en el incómodo sofá medio despierto y agarrando la cunita como si fueran a quitársela. Levanto la vista siguiendo el murmullo que inundaba la habitación para ver a cuatro personas inclinadas hacia la pequeña. Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine junto a la pequeña Elisabeth quien estaba en los brazos de Blaine y miraba a su prima con curiosidad "Mira, Eli, es tu prima Ella". Escucho que Kurt le decía en un susurro a su hija.

Estaban tan absortos con la pequeña, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Carole, que no se dieron cuenta de que la madre se había despertado. Vio como Burt paso su manita antes de ver como se cerraba contra su dedo.

-Parece que Ella ya ha conocido a sus abuelos – La voz de Rachel retumbo en toda la habitación mientras que los adultos le miraron con una sonrisa.

Y es que nada más conocer la noticia la pareja reservo el primer vuelo hacia los Ángeles para el día siguiente, igual que habían hecho sus padres que vendrían por la noche.

- ¡Hola! ¿No te habremos despertado? – dijo Carole acercándose a ella con el bebe en brazos. Con cuidado de no aplastarle, Carole le dio un beso en la mejilla para después saludar a Burt, Blaine y Kurt.

- No, tranquila. ¿Dónde está Finn? – pregunto al ver que no se encontraba en la habitación.

- He tenido que convencerle para que se fuera a casa y darse una ducha. No os quería dejaros solas – murmuro Carole con una sonrisa – Casi he tenido que arrastrarlo hasta vuestra casa. ¡Como si nosotros fuéramos a haceros algo! – Se quejó Carole haciendo reír a Rachel. La joven miro a Kurt quien asentía indignado y aquello le hizo reír aún más.

- Se ha vuelto muy protector – Carole no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la niña que tenía en sus brazos se movió y abrió por un momento los ojos.

- Me ha mirado – dijo orgullosa su abuela haciendo reír a todos. Mientras Eli se inclinó de los brazos de su padre y llevo su mano hacia la pequeña mano de su prima. Y todos no pudieron evitar encontrar aquella escena preciosa.

La familia se quedó durante todo ese tiempo junto con Rachel y la pequeña. Los mimos hacia la pequeña no paraban de sucederse hasta que casi una hora después, Finn aparecía en la habitación con un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones y una pequeña caja envuelta con papel dorado.

-¡Oh, Finn! – Exclamó Rachel agradecida.

Su familia contempló emocionados esa escena, mientras que Blaine compartió una mirada con su marido, quien le miro entendiéndole. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que contemplaban una escena cariñosa entre la pareja, pero aquel día era especial. Ese amor incondicional hacia su hija invadía ahora mismo la habitación. Rachel abrió la caja envuelta para ver una manta de bebe bordado con el nombre de Ella Carole en una esquina.

Dos días después, Ella por primera vez hizo su primer viaje hacia la que sería su casa. Nada más entrar, Finn la cogió en brazos y fue paseándose con Ella por toda la casa, quien por el nerviosismo del viaje estaba despierta, mientras le enseñaba todos los rincones de su casa. Rachel no podía parar de reír por los comentarios de Finn, pero en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa que no dejo de mostrarse todo el tiempo.

También le presentaron a Barbra. A pesar de que Barbra no solía arañar y era bastante cariñosa con todo el mundo, estuvieron atentos de que la gata no hiciera ningún daño a la pequeña aunque fuera sin querer. Y no dejaban que la gata se acercara a ella mientras estaba sola durmiendo en su habitación.

La primera semana fue algo agotador para la pareja, a pesar de que la pequeña no hacia otra cosa de dormir, comer y cambiar el pañal, era algo nuevo para ellos dos. A pesar de todo, fue divertido aprender a cambiar un pañal, en especial Finn quien le costó algo más. Finn había cogido un permiso de paternidad en la discográfica y de esa manera, estaría ese primer con ellas.

* * *

><p>Algo desconcertado y prácticamente dormido, Finn levanto las sabanas y sin protestar, como era habitual en las últimas semanas, se levantó dirección hacia la habitación de Ella, quien lloraba desesperadamente. Rachel gimió antes de encender la luz de la mesita mientras se sentó apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama esperando a que Finn trajera a su hija. Se había convertido en una costumbre que Finn fuera el que se levantara a buscarla y solía estar despierto mientras le daba de comer, hasta que volvía a dormirse. Escucho como Finn le hablaba delicadamente intentándola calmar aunque el llanto del bebe volvió a florecer, para segundos más tarde verlo aparecer con ella en brazos.<p>

-Tiene hambre, es una glotona – murmuro Finn con la voz ronca, haciendo que Rachel soltase una pequeña risita. Mientras Finn se acercaba a su lado para pasarle a su hija. Rachel se acomodó mientras le empezó a dar el pecho e inmediatamente el llanto de la niña fue substituido por el silencio. No había palabras mientras Ella comía, Rachel se dedicaba a mirar a su hija mientras le acariciaba la mano o la cara. Finn se ausento un momento para ir al baño. Nada mas aparecer se sentó en su lado de la cama antes de admirar a su hija comer y después a Rachel.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Finn a Rachel mientras le aparto el pelo del cuello, y le empezó a masajear – Llevas unos días muy callada.

Rachel levanto la vista de su hija hacia Finn quien seguía acariciándole la nuca suavemente.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo que esto es nuevo y me esta quitando mucha energía, pero estoy bien – Finn asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y mirar como su hija comía. Finn bostezo y se apoyó contra el hombro de Rachel mientras le miraba a su hija, llevo su mano a la mano pequeña de Ella y esta le apretó fuertemente.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza?

Rachel sonrió aunque algo forzada. Finn notaba que Rachel estaba distinta, algo más callada de lo que era habitual en ella, pero no digo nada, solo se apoyo contra Rachel y siguió mirandole. Casi una hora después, la pequeña se quedó durmiendo, Finn volvió a llevarla a su cunita. Y al volver se encontró a Rachel estirada ya preparándose para dormir. Finn se posicionó en su lado sentándose en el filo de la cama y le acarició el pelo apartándolo de su rostro.

-Sé qué te pasa algo – Rachel levanto la cabeza un momento antes de volver a dejarla a caer en la almohada. Negó con la cabeza mientras él seguía acariciándole el pelo. Vio como negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar – cariño ¿Es por el parto? mi madre me dijo era habitual que algunas mujeres después del parto se sintieran algo deprimidas y algo inseguras.

- Esta semana ha sido muy cansada.

- Lo sé. Cariño…

- Parece tan fácil para las demás madres, que enseguida saben cómo cuidar a sus hijos, pero yo no. A veces llora y no sé qué le pasa. No sé qué hacer para calmarle. Me da miedo quedarme a solas con Ella porque no sé si voy a poder cuidarla.

- Es normal, cariño, estamos adaptándonos a ella. Pero eso no significa que seas una mala madre. Y poco a poco vamos conociéndola que es lo que quiere. Estamos juntos en esto, Rach, y saldremos a adelante – siguió acariciándole el pelo y le beso en la mejilla. Habían tenido tan poco tiempo para ellos que esos momentos para Rachel eran muy reconfortantes. Se acomodó sentada y levanto los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Finn con sus manos, abrazándole.

- Gracias – susurro contra su cuello mientras algunas lágrimas mojada sus cuello – Me está ayudando mucho que estés conmigo durante estas semanas – Finn se separó un instante para estirarse junto a Rachel abrazándole. Finn beso su frente con suavidad.

Por suerte FInn había sido avisado por su madre que era habitual que las madres tuvieran unos días bajos de animo, despues del parto. Y ambos conocían a Rachel y sabiendo como era, sabían que lo mas probable era que pasase. Así que Finn, desde ese momento, intento prestar presto más atención que nunca a sus aptitudes para reconfortarla cuando fuera necesario. Su madre le había dicho que necesitaría mucho apoyo y era lo que estaba haciendo: apoyándole.

- ¿Finn? – susurro cuando el joven ya había empezado a dormirse. Finn con un gesto de sus manos le indico que siguiera hablando - ¿Me deseas como antes? – pregunto casi con miedo. Finn abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada para verla como escondía su mirada en su pecho.

- Te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a decir, no tienes ni idea de cómo te veo. Eres preciosa, sexy y eres muy caliente. Ojala te vieras a ti misma como te veo yo.

- Finn… - le dijo reprochándole.

- Es la verdad, puedo entender que te sientas insegura porque tu cuerpo ha cambiado, pero eso no significa que sigas siendo menos atractiva o sexy para mí – le beso en el cuello y le acaricio sus manos por encima del pecho.

- Finn… - Quería parar sus manos, porque su cuerpo estaba muy sensible desde el embarazo y no creía que pudiera hacer el amor en su totalidad.

- Lo sé, solo quiero acariciarle… - Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, desnudándola. Por un momento, Fin simplemente la observo – eres tan hermosa – Finn no intento nada más, solo la acarició, masajeo y beso cada parte de su cuerpo disfrutando de la verdadera intimidad.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando de repente el timbre sonó. Rachel se quejó en voz alta, al ver que la pequeña quien estaba empezando a dormir en sus brazos después de comer, se había asustado y se había puesto a llorar de nuevo. Finn se levantó molesto de su lado y fue a ver quién había perturbado la tranquilidad de su pequeña.<p>

-¡Shhh! Cariño, ya está – le dijo amorosamente Rachel besando la mejilla suave de su hija mientras se retorcía contra su hombro. Escucho voces y Rachel se preguntó quién seria y de pronto, lo que vio le hizo sonreír - ¿Pero que hacéis aquí?

- ¿Tu qué crees, Yentl? A conocer a la pequeña "Loser" – La voz de Santana retumbo en la sala de estar haciendo sonreír a los demás. Brittany quien estaba a su lado se rio.

-¡Ala! Que pequeña es – murmuro Brittany mientras se acercaba a Rachel mientras la examino – Rachel. ¿De verdad, vienen con un pan bajo el brazo? – La boca de Rachel se abrió sin saber que responder, antes de bajar la mirada hacia Artie quien estaba igual de impresionado por su pregunta.

Lo cierto, es que fueron recibiendo visitas de prácticamente todos durante las siguientes semanas. Sus amigos de nueva York llegaron el fin de semana siguiente, Sam, Mike y Tina llegaron dos semanas más tarde. Todos querían conocer a Ella. Realmente Rachel se sorprendió de que la mayoría hicieran un viaje tan largo solo para conocerla, cuando en menos de 4 meses la conocerían en Ohio en la boda de Quinn y Puck. Pero Rachel estaba mas que encantada y orgullosa de presentar a la pequeña quien se retorcía cada vez que alguien que no era su papa o su mama la cogía en brazos.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Rachel se negó, Finn le dijo que saliera con sus amigas, ya que la veía muy agobiada y un poco alterada. Le costó convencerla, pero finalmente llamo a Laila y a Mercedes y salio con ellas dejando a la niña con Finn. Realmente sintió que aquello le renovó las fuerzas y empezó a comprender que tenía que tener su espacio para ella igual que antes de que tuviera al bebe. Apenas fueron dos horas pero que le valió la pena. Finn solía ser el que iba, por órdenes de Rachel, a comprar o iban juntos pero prácticamente, Rachel no había salido de casa sin Ella a su lado.<p>

Durante ese mes, había momentos que no podía ni ir al baño sin estar preocupada por Ella. Pero reconocía que sin la ayuda de Finn y su comprensión, hubiera sido más difícil. Era la primera vez que Rachel salía de casa sin su hija y había sentido algo de ansiedad en un primer momento. Pero poco a poco se fue relajando y quedándose tranquila al saber que Finn se quedaba con Ella.

Finn lo estaba haciendo muy bien, el apoyo y la ayuda que estaba teniendo de él estaba siendo vital para superar esas semanas. Nada más llegar a casa, se encontró a Finn y a Ella en el sofá durmiendo, la pequeña encima de su pecho. Finn tenía una mano en su espalda aguantándole para que no se cayera, una imagen que hizo que Rachel cogiera su móvil y le hiciera una foto. En ese momento, Finn se despertó.

-No quería despertarte – Finn no contesto, llevo su mano a la nuca de Rachel y la acerco hasta sus labios para besarle. Sus labios le besaron dulcemente, tanto que Rachel no quiso separarse de él. Pero en ese instante, Ella se despertó, haciendo que la pareja se separara. Rachel le cogió en brazos mientras se acomodó mejor contra Finn.

-¿Te ha cansado mucho?

- No, pero ha estado más despierta que otros días. No quería dormirse cuando la he puesto en la cuna, así que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo - Dijo mientras miro con enojo fingido a su hija - ¿A que si, enana? ¿A que no has dejado trabajar a papi? - La pequeña apenas respondió moviendo algo la cabeza contra el pecho de Rachel y soltó un suave sonido.

- Me habrá echado de menos - La levanto un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Seguro - La miro mientras jugaba con la pequeña - ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto Finn con una sonrisa al ver como hacia reir a la pequeña con pequeños juegos.

- Bien, mucho mejor – Rachel miro a su hija quien ya tenía casi dos meses de edad y empezaba a estar más espabilada y además de sonreír a sus padres cada vez que les veía. Ambos miraron a su hija quien estaba vestida con un mono blanco mientras movía las piernas y manos todo el tiempo. Rachel empezó a acariciar a su hija cosa que había descubierto que le calmaba y a la misma vez que le cantaba suavemente.

-Por cierto, tengo un regalito para ti – le digo a Finn con una sonrisa, el joven le miro con sorpresa, sin entender nada – Bueno en realidad es de Ella y mío – Rachel se levantó se puso con cuidado a la pequeña contra su hombro antes de dejarla en la cuna que habían comprado para el comedor.

Finn siguió a Rachel con curiosidad hasta el salón donde de su bolso grande saco un paquete envuelto dándoselo.

-Rachel ¿A qué se debe esto? – Sorprendido repaso la mirada entre el paquete y Rachel, analizando a que se debe ese detalle.

- Me apetecía – Se encogió de hombros – siempre estas trayéndome detalles que si flores, bombones o miles de cosas que pido y yo nunca…

- Lo hago porque yo quiero, no hace falta que me des nada a cambio.

- Quería hacerlo, anda ábrelo ya – murmuro nerviosa, le hizo caso y Finn se dispuso a abrirlo.

Cuando lo abrió, Finn se quedo sin habla. Era un libro, donde en la portada había una foto de ellos tres. Era un libro de fotos de él, desde que era pequeño hasta ahora, con muchas fotos de Rachel y Finn juntos desde el McKinley hasta el nacimiento de su hija.

- ¡Oh, Rachel! ¿De dónde has sacado mis fotos de pequeño? – Dijo mirando el libro bastante emocionado, al ver toda su vida y las frases de amor que habían en cada una de sus hojas.

- Es que tengo una suegra muy colaborativa – dijo con una sonrisa antes de que él se inclinara y le besara dulcemente.

-Te quiero - murmuro entre labios, antes de besarle otra vez.


	9. Capitulo 9 - 365 dias

**Capítulo 9 – Primer año**

Rachel puso la vela en el pastel que habían comprado para aquella ocasión. La observo durante un instante, una sola vela blanca y con rallas a colorines azules y rojas adornando el pastel de chocolate y nata. Un año. 365 días habían pasado desde que la pequeña Ella diera los primeros llantos indignados, que durante esos 365 días lo había repetido muchísimas veces. Las noches en vela se habían repetido casi a diario. Los pañales, los biberones y las papillas les habían acompañado durante este año.

Pero si algo tenía claro, que a pesar del cansancio y los momentos malos no cambiaría ni un solo segundo que había pasado con Ella por nada del mundo. Cuando las risas incontroladas de Ella empezaron a llenar la casa, Rachel se dio más cuenta que nunca que no cambiaría, nada de nada. Ni siquiera esos días en que iba al trabajo sin dormir nada o esos días en los que estaba tan estresada que Finn y Rachel discutían por nada.

Entre ellos dos, habían tomado una nueva dinámica y para empezar, habían puesto una regla; nunca se iban a dormir sin haber solucionado cualquier problema o discusión. Rachel sabia gracias a miles y miles de artículos de internet y de libros, que los niños pueden llegar a ser una dificultad en vez de una unión en la pareja y como era habitual en ella, intento que eso no ocurriera antes de que pasara cualquier cosa. Buscaba pequeños momentos para estar ellos solos, sobretodo cuando Ella estaba durmiendo, ya que esos momentos se habían reducido a causa de tener a su hija. Era una nueva dinámica que ambos habían aceptado muy bien.

En lo que respectaba a cuidar a Ella, hacían un gran equipo. Hubo varios momentos muy delicados para ellos dos. Tener que empezar a trabajar, Rachel en la serie y Finn en la discográfica fue un duro momento para ellos. A pesar de todo, solían combinándoselo para que de momento no fuera a la guardería tan pequeña. De manera que, Finn quien era el que más moldeable tenía el horario laboral, solía quedarse a trabajar en casa con la pequeña mientras que Rachel trabajaba, y cuando Rachel no tenía que grabar, Finn aprovechaba para ir a la discográfica. Las reuniones del grupo se habían trasladado del local a su casa, de manera que era habitual que Justin y Liam estuvieran mucho tiempo por ahí.

Pero el momento más difícil para la pareja, fue el momento en que se fueron de gira, la pequeña no podía ir con ellos, ya que consideraron que era demasiado pequeña. Así que, Carole y Burt se trasladaron unas semanas a casa de Finn y Rachel mientras ellos estaban de gira y así cuidaban a la pequeña. Esa separación durante tantos días fue difícil para ambos. Rachel llamaba cada hora para saber cómo estaba la pequeña, quien a pesar de estar intranquila unas horas, se tranquilizó al ver que estaba con sus abuelos.

Lo cierto, es que a pesar de todo, no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. No podía creer que Ella cumpliera aquel día un año.

Rachel tenía miles de momentos en su cabeza guardados. Lo más bonito para ella era cuando llegaba a casa, normalmente era el momento de juego de Ella, y solía encontrarla en el suelo junto a miles de juguetes junto a Finn y a Barbra. La gata y ella habían creado un equipo muy interesante y divertido. Barbra solía seguirle a cada paso que diera, cuando empezó a gatear, Barbra se ponía a su lado vigilándole.

Esos momentos eran los que a Rachel hacia que su corazón se hinchara de ese amor incondicional hacia su hija, ver como se deslizaba por el suelo hacia Rachel para que la cogiera en brazos era lo mejor del mundo. Aunque no siempre le daba esa bienvenida, ya que a veces estaba demasiado distraída como para prestar atención a su madre. Se había encontrado días de todo en ese año, ya que Finn en cuanto se ponía a jugar con ella, se convertía en otro niño o incluso peor.

Aún recordaba cuando un miércoles al llegar a casa después de rodar un par de escenas escuchó mucho ruido mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de casa. No entendía muy bien que era aquello, pero al entrar vio a su marido en el suelo, su hija de 8 meses a su lado con muchos de los tupperwares en el suelo mientras con sus baquetas tocaba como si fuera la batería. Su hija simplemente daba golpes sin sentido a los tupperware con la mano o los estampa contra el suelo en un intento de imitar a su padre y riendo al verle hacer eso. Ciertamente no era una aptitud muy educativa, pero parecía que ambos se lo pasaban muy bien.

- Uo, Ella, eso fue muy fuerte, serás una gran batería – le dijo Finn a su hija, sin darse cuenta que Rachel estaba con el móvil en la mano en la entrada del salón grabando esa escena. Los dejo un rato mientras expresaban su vena musical, antes de guardar el móvil y poner los brazos cruzados en forma de enfado.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – pregunto Rachel haciendo que Finn que estaba completamente emocionado con su música, parara como si hubiera sido pillado haciendo algo malo.

- Rach… el ¿Qué… que haces tan temprano aquí? – murmuro mientras quito de la mano de su hija el objeto de plástico que intentaba volver a estampar contra el suelo.

- Viéndoos como os divertís, ¡eh! Ahora entiendo porque mientras le pongo la papilla se dedica a tirar todo… - Se adentró en la sala mientras Finn se levantaba mirándole indeciso, al mismo tiempo que su hija se había deslizado hacia el otro lado de la manta de juego.

- Shhh, Ella eso no se hace – Le regaño al ver que se había vuelto a coger un cacharro y lo estallaba contra el suelo – ¡Para! – Le cogió en brazos mientras Ella protesto al verse tan arriba cuando lo que quería era estar en el suelo y seguir estampando cosas – ¡Pero mira quien ha venido! – Finn murmuro a su hija para que dejara de prestar atención a los plásticos y que se centrara en su madre, pero no surgió efecto, así que Rachel le miro con enojo fingido y cogió a Ella en brazos – Sera mejor que me vaya a duchar.

- ¡Huye cobarde! – Grito Rachel en broma cuando Finn pasó por su lado hacia las escaleras. Beso a su hija en la mejilla que se inclinaba como si quisiera coger un tupperware – Tantos juguetes para que después quieras jugar con unos recipientes de plástico – Ella protesto y puso su cara en forma de enfado, una expresión que había aprendido en las últimas semanas y que hacia cuando le molestaba algo – si esa misma cara pongo yo cuando os veo a papa y a ti haciendo esto y encima, tu papa es un listo y no lo recoge – Rachel suspiro, miro a su hija Ella quien miraba los tupperware con pena. Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de llevársela hacia el sofá – Vamos a ver Funny Girl – Su hija se tuvo que resignar a sentarse en las piernas de su madre y ver la película que más de una vez la había visto.

Pero no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que se había encontrado con situaciones parecidas. De hecho hacia menos de una semana cuando Rachel entro en casa y nada mas entrar escuchó por toda la casa la banda sonora de Superman. Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que vio. De repente, Finn apareció por la sala de estar con Ella llevándola en volandas por toda la casa, con una mano bajo su tripa y otra en sus piernas con una toalla pequeña de color roja atada con cuidado a su cuello, haciendo como si volara y fuera SuperWoman, mientras su hija se reía como nunca.

-Oh, hola, cariño – Finn dejo a su hija sentada en sus brazos – Mira, quien ha llegado, mami esta en casa – le dijo a su hija.

- Hola ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Cogió a su hija y le beso en la mejilla mientras Ella sonreía a su madre y se agarraba a ella.

- Es superwoman – Contesto completamente convencido Finn, quien señalo el pijama de Ella de color rosa donde estaba el símbolo de la superheroina.

Semanas antes, la pareja mientras paseaban habían visto ese pijama en una de las tiendas de ropa para bebes y Finn quien era fanático de Supeman y de Superwoman quería comprarle ese pijama a su hija. Tras la insistencia de Finn, Rachel finalmente accedió a comprárselo.

Rachel aun algo confundida miro el símbolo y después miro a Finn buscando una respuesta mas convincente, aunque sabia que no la había, pero en ese momento sonó el microondas y Finn miro a su hija.

-¿Has oído eso, Ella? La papilla está en peligro. Perdona, pero Ella Superwoman tiene que comerse sus papillas antes que la gran mama se los coma - Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Finn volvió a coger a su hija en volandas hacia la cocina mientras su hija se reía como una loca, la música ambientando la casa y Barbra corriendo tras ellos dos. Rachel los miro con la boca abierta un momento y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¡Eh! ¿Eso de la gran mama iba por mí? – grito al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que a veces se comía algunas de sus papillas. Rachel siguió sus pasos hacia la cocina para verlos como Ella ya estaba en su trono para empezar a comer – Están buenos – murmuro indignada de que siempre Finn se metiera con ella con ese asunto.

Lo que estaba claro es que Finn se volvía como un niño cuando estaba con Ella e intuía que seguramente no había presenciado ni la mitad de sus juegos con Ella. Rachel también había participado en alguno de sus juegos, con ellos dos e incluso Barbra a veces jugaba con ellos.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez, Ella había acudido a su primera boda con solo seis meses. Probablemente no se acordaría de nada, pero por primera vez, había conocido a Puck y Quinn, Mrs. Shue, Emma y a su hijo Daniel y a su "tía" Beth. Quien sorprendió a todos en su presencia ya que la gran mayoría no le había visto desde que era un bebe. Lo cierto es que Beth parecía muy integrada con sus padres y enseguida se puso a hablar con Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Artie… con todos. E incluso estuvo con Ella y sus padres un buen rato.<p>

Otro centro de atención para todos, fue la pequeña Ella, sobretodo para los del Glee Club que estaban ansiosos por volver a verla. Para la pequeña era todo demasiado nuevo, primero viajar en avión y ahora tanta gente queriendo saber de ella. Pero tras las presentaciones, Ella se quedó más tranquila aunque sin parar de moverse por la música en las piernas de su padre. Lo cierto es que estaba más que acostumbrada a la música. Rachel ponía música constantemente y si no, solía cantar ella, así que para Ella era más que habitual escuchar y ya no solo eso, moverse al ritmo de ella.

En el banquete, Finn se encontraba solo en la mesa, ya que todos se habían ido a bailar y él no tenía muchas ganas. Rachel había dejado a Ella con Finn mientras que bailaba con todos: Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Artie e incluso el señor Shue. Pero en ese momento estaba bailando con un guapisimo Puck vestido de novio.

-¡Mira como baila! – Susurro a su hija señalando a su mujer que bailaba con el trajeado novio. Ella le respondió con un sonido inteligible - ¿Quieres bailar? – Le respondió a su sonido – Pues vamos a bailar, aunque te aviso que no soy nada buen bailarín, y si no mama te lo puede decir – Se levantó con ella en brazos, cogiéndola con una mano como si bailaran. Paso por el lado de Sam quien bailaba con Santana en aquella ocasión y ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- ¡Ella, será mejor que bailes conmigo que tu padre te pisara! – Grito Sam por encima de la música, haciendo reír a Santana.

-No les hagas caso, cariño – siguió bailando con Ella mientras los que le miraban se reían. Rachel quien se había percatado de que se habían puesto a 'bailar' se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Pero no me dijiste que no querías bailar? – le reprendió Rachel a su marido - ¿Así que prefieres bailar con Ella antes que conmigo?

- ¡Uy! Parece que tus papas se van a enzarzar en una pelea, no tienes por qué ver esto – dijo Sam cogiendo a Ella de los brazos de Finn, quien no tuvo ningun problema en que su amigo cogiera a su hija – Baila conmigo y con Santana antes de que tu papa te pise con esos dos pies izquierdo que tiene.

- ¡Ei! – se quejó Finn a su amigo, antes de mirar a su esposa - ¿Me concederías este baile? Pero no prometo no pisarte.

- Si tu no me pisas no es realmente un baile – Le miro con una sonrisa mientras ponia sus manos en el cuello justo cuando empezo a sonar una canción lenta.

- Muy graciosa – Rachel se rio y se apoyó contra su pecho mientras bailaba. Veía como su hija, seguía bailando con Sam y Santana y estos les hacían reír. Lo cierto es que su hija solía reírse con cualquier cosa.

Y en ese momento, mientras estaban en su momento que sus amigos les habían brindado casi sin querer, Will quien hasta ese momento había estado en el escenario cantando se acercó a ellos, diciéndoles que les tocaban cantan. Habían estado muchas veces juntos en un escenario, pero desde hacía unos años, se habían acostumbrado que Finn estuviera en la batería. Así que cuando Rachel lo vio a su lado, preparándose para cantar con ella, sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. No era una canción que hubiera cantando nunca, solo una hermosa canción que querían dedicar a sus amigos. "We're get to night"

Rachel y Finn se pusieron a cantar, mientras Sam seguía con la niña en brazos.

-Mira tus papis cantando – dijo mientras llamaba a Ella para que los viera cantando, pero al parecer la pequeña estaba más pendiente de ver como Artie se movía con su silla de ruedas que la actuación de sus padres.

- Si, mira como tus papis hacen cosas Wanky con la mirada – Soltó Santana.

-¡¿SANTANA!? – Le reprimió Sam intentando tapar las orejitas de la pequeña, quien no se movió intentando evitar sus manos.

- ¡Si no se entera! – Señalo a la pequeña – Además mira a esos dos, se me va a subir el azúcar con tanto empalagoso - Y dicho eso, se fue hacia la barra del bar.

- No le hagas caso a Santana, aunque tiene razón tus papis son algo empalagosos. Aunque que te voy a contar a ti, que vives con ellos todos – siguió moviéndose con Ella en brazos, hasta que se cansó y se puso a llorar y Kurt fue en esta ocasión quien le cogió. Lo cierto, es que Ella estuvo en brazos de todos del Glee Club hasta que ya no pudo más, y la pareja tuvo que irse para que Ella pudiera descansar.

Pero de aquello habían pasado exactamente casi seis meses. Y ahora Ella era mucho más grande ahora, ya se mantenía en pie y daba pequeños pasitos sola. Aquel había sido un gran día. Simplemente sucedió cuando un día, Finn y Rachel estaban jugando con Ella sentados en el suelo y en un momento determinado, Ella se soltó de las manos de su padre para querer ir a abrazar a su madre y en ese momento lo hizo. Camino sola unos dos pasos. Muy descoordinados. Pero sus primeros pasos. Rachel salto de alegría e insistió a su pequeña que lo volviera a hacer. Lo hizo y esa vez se cayó nada más dar un paso, pero lo consiguió, momento que aprovecho para hacer foto y video de ello.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió a mirar el pastel, antes que unas voces le llamaran por su nombre, para que trajera el pastel ya. Así que, encendió la vela (aunque le costó varios intentos) cogió el pastel con dos manos mientras se adentraba en la sala donde estaban todos esperando con la luz apagada. Empezaron a cantar "Cumpleaños feliz" mientras una Ella sentada en la mesa miraba desconcertaba a todos.<p>

Habían reunido a un par de amigos, los que podían venir para celebrar el cumpleaños, aunque seguramente volverían a celebrar una barbacoa el próximo sábado con todos sus amigos y con los padres de ambos. Aquel día, solo habían podido venir, Kurt y Elisabeth (ya que Blaine tenia actuación), Justin y Liam.

Había sido un año lleno de primeras veces. La primera vez que cogió un avión, la primera vez que junto dos silabas y dijo 'papa', la primera vez que vio Funny Girl, la primera vez que gateo, la primera vez que piso la playa, que se bañó en la piscina, las primeras navidades… Todo era un goteo de primeras veces que Rachel había reunido en fotos y había hecho un gran recopilatorio de primeras veces. Había creado un libro con todas las fotos de 'las primeras veces' donde además de las fotos Rachel explicaba cada una de las experiencias.

Tras dejar a la pequeña durmiendo, Rachel se puso a escribir y ampliar una experiencia más de Ella: Su primer cumpleaños. Rachel estaba inmersa en ello que no escucho a Finn entrar en el comedor con dos copas de vino.

-Te olvidas de algo - Rachel levanto la vista mientras él dejaba la copa de vino encima de la mesita mientras frunció el ceño indecisa.

- ¿De qué?

- También es nuestro primer año como padres – Finn se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Tienes razón, como se me ha pasado eso! – Rachel se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si hubiera cometido un gran error y cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita – Hay que inmortalizándolo, ¿no? – Finn miro a Rachel antes de mirar a la cámara mientras posaban juntos. Tras hacer varias fotos porque o salían con los ojos cerrados o porque Rachel no le gustaba como salían, finalmente Rachel siguió escribiendo la experiencia del primer cumpleaños.

- No ha sido tan duro, ¿no? – Le pregunto Finn una vez que Rachel dejo el libro de experiencias en la mesa.

- No, no lo ha sido. La recompensa de ver a Ella crecer y reír es cien mil veces mejor que todo lo malo junto – Finn asintió antes de besar su sien. Rachel se acomodó contra él con su mano en la copa, mientras que Finn se inclinó para coger el mando de la minicadena para encenderla. Nada más encenderse, la música de Adele ambiento su casa.

- ¿Finn? – él levanto el rostro para verla.

- ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – Finn le miro antes de pensar internamente.

- Creo que con dos estaría bien.

- ¿Crees que…?

- Pero no ahora – le corto viendo las intenciones de Rachel. La joven puso morritos de decepción mientras Finn se rio antes de darle un beso en los labios – No seas impaciente, hay tiempo para intentarlo – Rachel le miro.

- Te recuerdo que ya te están saliendo arruguitas – dijo tocándole las arrugas pequeñas que tenía en los ojos, mientras se reía.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estas llamando viejo? Que solo tenemos 30 años. Somos aún muy jóvenes – Mostro un enojo fingido sabiendo que estaba de broma – Además tú también tienes 30 años, así que pronto te empezaran a salir las arrugas.

-Finn yo soy como Barbra, soy una diva y siempre estaré… - Empezó a decir Rachel antes de que Finn de manera inesperada le empezará a hacer cosquillas, Rachel empezó a reír intentando escaparse de los brazos de Finn cosa que era inútil. Se resbalo del sofá hasta que acabo ella medio tumbada con la cabeza casi al filo del mismo y con los cabellos despeinados por todo ellos.

- Así que eres una diva, ¿eh? – Le dijo mientras seguía haciendo cosquillas en los puntos débiles de Rachel - pues ahora no lo pareces.

- ¡Finn, pa… para! – Dijo entre risas. Y Finn paro un momento mientras le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Prometes no meterte con mis arruguitas? – Rachel se acomodó mejor en el sofá llevando sus manos a su cuello, acercándole para besarle.

- Te quiero con o sin arruguitas.

- Yo también te quiero con o sin arruguitas – Rachel se rio, antes de besarle y profundizar la lengua en su boca.

Finn se acomodó mejor encima de ella con sus piernas entre las suyas, mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas y hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, Finn bajo por su cuello besándole suavemente, escuchando los jadeos de Rachel y sus caderas daban suaves golpes contra la suya. Finn, levanto el rostro y con un toque de diversión le pregunto:

-¿Dónde quiere hacer el amor hoy, mi diva?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aqui os traigo el Penultimo capitulo. Ya solo queda el epilogo. **

**Quiero agradecer, todos los rewiers que he recibido en este ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias de verdad. :)**

**San.**


	10. epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Cuando escucho el primer berrinche de Ella, Finn supo que aquella no sería una mañana tranquila. Dejo el zumo de naranja que estaba preparando para el desayuno antes de dirigirse a la planta de arriba donde en esta ocasión, escucho la voz de Rachel un poco más alta de lo normal. Finn frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, para llegar en menos de 10 segundos a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y como había supuesto, allí estaban las dos enzarzadas en una de sus típicas peleas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se adentró en la habitación y ambas mujeres le miraron.

La pequeña de casi cuatro años estaba pegada a la pared al lado de su cama, con su rostro mostrando enfado, con los labios fruncidos en enfado, llorando de rabia con sus brazos cruzados. Repitiendo un "No quiero" todo el rato. Rachel estaba enfrente de ella, de pie, con las manos en jarra sosteniendo un vestido azul fuerte con puntitos blancos, mostrándose enfadada y alterada al mismo tiempo.

- No quiero ponerme ese vestido – señalo la ropa que tenía su madre en sus manos. Finn miro a su mujer con una ceja levantada, que estaba a su lado, antes de que le diera la ropa y se girara sobre sí misma.

- A ver si consigues que se ponga esto, porque no doy más de si – Susurro para que le escuchara solo él antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Finn algo sorprendido por sus palabras, miro como se fue de la habitación. Quizá debería ir tras ella y saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero le daría primero su espacio antes de hablar con ella. Lo primero, era convencer a su pequeña que se pusiera la ropa que Rachel había escogido para ella aquel día. Lo cierto es que la pequeña empezaba tener preferencias bastante serias por la ropa y en ocasiones, solía ser muy cabezota respecto a que ropa quería ponerse cada día.

Rachel solía lidiar bastante bien esas situaciones explicándole algo sobre la moda, y de cosas que él no llegaba a entender muy bien. Pero siempre solía convencerla de que se pusiera la ropa cuando tenía este tipo de rabietas, pero parecía que ese día Rachel no había tenido suerte. No sabía muy bien como él iba convencerle. Suspiro y se sentó en la cama pequeña de Ella con el vestido en la mano mientras su hija seguía en la pared enfadada, aunque ahora no lloraba y observaba sus movimientos.

- Cariño ¿Por qué no quieres ponerte este vestido? Vas a estar muy guapa con él – Finn levanto la mano y llevo su dedo a la nariz de la pequeña haciendo que sonriera un poco.

- Quiero la ropa nueva – murmuro entre dientes.

- Pero si con esta ropa vas a estar guapísima y la ropa nueva te la puedes poner mañana – No sabía si aquello iba a funcionar o no.

- Pero yo la quiero ahora. No me gusta esta, mama nunca lleva un vestido así – Y Finn entendió todo. Ella siempre había tenido preferencia por la ropa muy parecida a la que solía llevar Rachel y en ese momento entendió que lo que quería era vestirse como ella, ya que la ropa que había comprado el día anterior, era prácticamente igual a un conjunto que tenía Rachel.

- A mama le encanta estos vestidos.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto la niña indecisa.

- Si, tu mama llevaba vestidos así para ir a la escuela. Pero… si no te gusta, me lo quedare yo… - Su hija intento coger el vestido, pero Finn se lo quito de su altura.

- Eres muy grande, papa, no te 'quepa' – Finn le corrigió la palabra antes de volver a hablar.

- Como has dicho que no te gusta, me lo quedare yo – levanto la mano con el vestido tan alto que su hija no llegaba, a pesar de que la pequeña era algo más alta de lo normal heredado sin duda de su padre, e intentaba dar saltitos para intentar cogerlo.

- No, papa, es mío – Finn bajo algo la mano y la niña se lo quito de las manos, antes de empezar a desvestirse ella sola, mientras Finn le ayudaba.

Finn sonrió satisfecho de que lo había conseguido mientras le ayudo a peinarse.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba acabando de preparar el desayuno cuando su hija entro en la cocina corriendo con el vestido puesto, una diadema del mismo color y sus zapatitos a conjunto. Se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándose a sus piernas. Rachel le acaricio la espalda antes de cogerla en brazos.<p>

-Mama, mama, papa dice que estoy igual de guapa que tu – Le dijo la pequeña mientras apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro.

- Pero si eres la más preciosa de este mundo, cariño, ¿Cómo no vas a estar guapa? – Rachel le beso sonoramente en su mejilla - Pero ahora a desayunar que no podemos llegar tarde el día de la función de Navidad ¿eh? – le ayudo a subirse a la trona especial que tenía Ella para comer.

Y en ese momento Finn entro en la cocina dirigiéndose Rachel, le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes ayudarle a hacer el desayuno, notando como su estado de ánimo era mejor que hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿Estas bien? – acarició su cintura por encima de la ropa y volvió a besar la mejilla. Rachel le miro un momento antes de verter el zumo en su vaso.

- Si – mostro una suave sonrisa - ¿Cómo has conseguido que se ponga el vestido?

- Bueno, llevo lidiando con la madre muchos años, así que uno ya tiene experiencia – Finn sonrió intentando que Rachel se riera, pero solo consiguió que Rachel frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Tan complicada soy? – Rachel dejo lo que estaba haciendo, mirándole interrogándole.

- No he querido decir eso, Rach. Era broma – murmuro con cierta confusión.

- Ya.

Se giró sobre si misma hacia la mesa, sentándose al lado de Ella, quien ya estaba desayunando a un ritmo muy lento. Aquel día estaba actuando muy raro y no sabía si él tenía algo que ver en su estado de ánimo pero le sorprendía esos cambios de humor. Finn se dirigió a la nevera escuchando como Rachel reprendió a su hija que dejara de jugar con Barbra y comiera, en tono muy diferente al habitual y Finn volvió a sorprenderse.

-Finn, he de pasar por enfrente de la guardería, si quieres puedo llevar a Ella – Finn se sentó en su sitio habitual, enfrente de Rachel con Ella en medio.

- ¡SI, SI! – Grito su hija desde su asiento y Finn se sorprendió de su efusividad mientras Rachel mostró una media sonrisa.

- Perfecto – le dijo a Rachel, antes de mirar a su hija con cara de enojo - Así que no quieres que te lleve yo a la guardería, ¿eh? – llevo su mano por encima la mesa hasta sus axilas y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Papi, para – Suplico entre risas Ella, mientras Rachel les miraba callada, algo poco habitual en ella pero con una media sonrisa en la boca - Tu no cantas en el coche porque no sabes cantar, pero mama canta en coche – Ella siguió comiendo de su bol de cereales tras dirigir una mirada de orgullo a su madre.

- Papa sabe cantar y muy bien – Contestó Rachel rápidamente adelantándose a Finn La niña abrió los ojos mirando a su padre quien estaba bebiendo su zumo de naranja. Y ambos supieron lo que Ella le iba a pedir.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y porque nunca cantas? ¡Canta, por fi!

- Cantare si te acabas todo el desayuno – Los ojos de la niña se abrieron y empezó a comer rápido.

- No, pero bien o no hay canción – La niña le miro con medio enfado, mientras Rachel sonreía. Siguieron desayunando mientras los adultos empezaron a hablar de temas relacionados con el trabajo, mientras Ella comía mirando a sus padres acabándose el desayuno lo antes posible.

-Papi, ya estoy de todo – dijo enseñándole el bol vacío sin cereales, Finn quien ya había acabado de desayunar también se levantó en dirección a la encimera y dejo su taza en ella – Papi, me prometiste que… - De repente, Finn se giró hacia ella cumpliendo con lo que había prometido.

- _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control_ – Rachel miro a Finn riéndose, al ver que estaba cantando una de sus canciones preferidas y ya no solo eso, la canción con la que se habían conocido. Finn siguió cantando mientras avanzaba hacia su hija -_ Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin_' – Finn se arrodillo al lado de Ella interpretando aquella escena con cierto dramatismo. Rachel dio un suave golpe en la mesa y se levantó, cantando 'su' parte de la canción

- _You'd better shape up_ – se puso las manos en la cintura y bailo al estilo Grease. Su hija se giró para mirarle con mirada emocionada y admirándola - _Because I need a man_ – Empezó a moverse por la cocina, mientras llevo la mano a la cabeza de su hija y le removió el pelo, haciendo el mismo gesto que le había hecho a Kurt hace años en el Glee Club.

- Ay, mama – Se quejó su hija recolocándose el pelo, mientras Finn se reía y Rachel siguió cantando.

- _And my heart is set on you_ – Rachel señalo a ambos - _You'd better shape up, better understand_

_-To my heart I must be true_ – Canto Finn levantándose cogiendo a Rachel de las manos empezando a cantar juntos _- You're the one that. Can't you see, oh yes indeed, oh yes indeed! You're the one that!_

Finn le cogió de la cintura, y como si estuvieran en una película romántica le giro inclinándola y le beso. Los aplausos de Ella inundaban la casa tras esa actuación tan improvisada. El beso no duro mucho, porque Rachel se separó de él poniendo sus manos en el pecho indicándole que se separara. Cuando la miro estaba blanca y algo ida.

-¿Estas bien, Rach?

- Sí, estoy bien, solo que llegamos tarde – Antes de dirigirse a su hija - No querrás llegar tarde el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones. Y el día de tu función de Navidad de Ballet ¿verdad? – Le pregunto a su hija. Ella negó con la cabeza casi indignada, antes de saltar de la trona para dirigirse hacia el coche.

Finn las observo como salían de casa, en especial a Rachel que estaba bastante extraña.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Finn y Rachel se dirigían a la función de Navidad de ballet de su hija. Rachel conducía mientras Finn intentaba cambiar la canción de su radio, aunque recibió un manotazo de Rachel para evitar que le quitara una de sus canciones preferidas de Celine Dion. Finn miro a Rachel con una sonrisa de alguna manera disculpándose. Rachel aparto la mirada de la carretera para mirarle con media sonrisa y él levanto su mano acariciando su mejilla.<p>

- Hoy estas muy rara ¿Estas bien? – Rachel le dirigió una mirada para que no siguiera preguntando, pero volvió a mirar a la carretera.

- Si, por supuesto, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – Freno en el semáforo mientras le miro con una media sonrisa.

- Rachel… - le advirtió – Sé qué te pasa algo – Rachel volvió a acelerar, mientras la conversación sé quedo en el aire y el silencio inundo el coche. Finn solo espero mirándole hasta que ella quisiera hablar.

- Cuando pasan cosas como las de esta mañana… me hago muchas preguntas.

- Rach… No lo hagas. No te cuestiones en algo que…

- A veces, es complicado para mí controlarla, después llegas tú y en dos segundos la tienes en tus manos y…

- No siempre, me cuesta igual que a ti, tiene casi 4 años y sabemos que está en la época de las rabietas – Rachel empezó a maniobrar para aparcar.

- No sé, Finn – Rachel dejo de hablar hasta que no estuvo aparcado el coche - A veces temo que sea tan egoísta como… ya sabes, como yo – Algo sorprendido por esa afirmación, le miro, para ver como evitaba la mirada.

- No, Rach… - Ella se quitó el cinturón y le interrumpió.

- No me arrepiento de cómo soy, Finn, pero sabes que mi egocentrismo y mi egoísmo me hizo cometer algunos errores en mi vida y todo por tener una personalidad tan complicada. Y a veces pienso que sin querer estoy haciendo que ella sea igual.

- Rach, estoy orgulloso de que mi hija tenga una madre como tú. Eres increíble, y tienes muchas cualidades que sin duda quiero que mi hija las tenga también. Tú fuerza, tu fortaleza, tú…

- ¿Y que sea tan insufrible e irascible y prepotente como yo?

- No eres así, Rach.

- Puede que no ahora, pero si en mi adolescencia.

- ¿Y qué? Eso no permitió que no me enamorara de ti.

- No es…

- Si, Rach. Puede que fueras algo insufrible o que hablaras demasiado, tanto que miraba debajo de la cama, pero te quiero… Igual que te quieren todos y cada uno de los del Glee Club. Incluso Santana o Quinn. Eres increíble. Con tus defectos, eres perfecta. No cambiaría nada de eso. Y solo tienes que mirar como Ella te mira, te adora. Y lo único que quiere ser es como su mama.

- Para, me vas a hacer llorar – murmuro cuando las lágrimas ya le caían por el rostro.

- Quiero que estés bien con esto Rach, supongo que es una pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho alguna vez si somos buenos padres o no. Pero sin duda para mí, lo eres. Eres una gran madre Rachel que no te quepa la menor duda. No sé si somos los mejores padres del mundo, pero creo que lo estamos haciendo bien. Al menos parece que de momento es la niña más feliz del mundo, con sus enfados, con lloros y nuestras discusiones con ella, obviamente, pero lo es y lo será – Finn levanto la barbilla de Rachel que estaba mirando sus manos indecisa. La joven suspiro y sonrió.

- Gracias, Finn. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Tras un beso y un abrazo algo incómodo en el pequeño coche de Rachel, ambos salieron del él, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de baile donde la pequeña tendría su primera actuación de Ballet. Unos padres orgullosos vieron como la pequeña bailaba aunque según pudieron ver, la pequeña quería acaparar la atención de todo el público.

-Quizá deberíamos hablar con ella sobre esto – susurro Finn a Rachel, cuando la pequeña se puso delante de otra niña para hacer su paso.

- Sí, quizá sí – murmuro Rachel mirándole y no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que en su adolescencia y para qué negarlo aún hoy en día seguía adorando tener la atención y el protagonismo, había aprendido a ceder protagonismo a los demás, y lo importante que era hacerlo. Y era un valor que quería que su hija tuviera también.

- Estará todo bien – Le acaricio su pierna tranquilizándola antes de seguir viendo la representación. Rachel entrelazo su mano con la suya, mientras siguió viendo a su pequeña.

La conversación con Ella pareció mucho más sencilla de lo que Rachel pensó. Nada más llegar a casa, Finn la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le hicieron entender que debía tener en cuenta a las demás niñas. Seguramente era algo que tendrían que repetir en alguna que otra ocasión, pero Rachel estaba contenta de que su hija parecía entender lo que quería decirle.

* * *

><p>Rachel abrió los ojos, le dio la sensación que apenas había dormido nada. Pero la voz de su hija irrumpiendo en su habitación le hizo despertarse de golpe. Lo cierto, es que la noche anterior se habían quedado hasta bien tarde despiertos. Hicieron el amor, se relajaron durante horas en el yacusi y eran más de las 4 cuando se acostaron. Y eran las 6 cuando su hija con Barbra en brazos había entrado en la habitación gritando.<p>

-¡SANTA HA LLEGADO! ¡HAY MUCHOS REGALOS! ¡Y 'GLUBOS'! – Gritaba mientras se subió a la cama.

-¿De verdad, Santa ha llegado? – pregunto Finn somnoliento, viendo como su hija se arrastraba por la cama metiéndose entre medio de ellos dos – No me lo creo.

- ¡Es verdad, papa! ¡Vamos, 'salís' de la cama! – le ordeno mientras se sentaba entre ellos dos y ponía sus brazos contra su pecho mostrando enfado.

- ¡Esta bien, vamos a ver si Santa ya ha llegado! - Finn levanto las sabanas, saliendo de la cama.

- ¡Mama, tú también baja! – dijo cuándo se puso de pie para que su padre le llevara en brazos.

-Por supuesto que no me lo perdería – Dijo somnolienta– voy al baño y ahora bajo – se disculpo antes de que viera desaparecer a Finn con Ella contra su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Escucho durante un buen rato la risa de Ella, aunque después escucho su voz emocionada por ver los regalos que Santa le había traído. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Rachel escucho a su hija llamándole por enésima vez para que bajara rápido que quería abrirlos cuanto antes. Nada más entrar en la sala de estar, se encontró a Finn en el suelo rodeado de globos como si fuera un niño con su hija encima suyo, ya con un paquete en las manos para abrirlo.

Rachel adoraba ver esta escena, a pesar de que ella no participaba por ser judía. Aun así, desde que se casó con Finn, habia permitido que Finn colocara el árbol e incluso que llenara el árbol de regalos. También solían hacer celebrar la comida de Navidad que era en lo único que Rachel y sus padres solían hacer ya que lo consideraban como una comida familiar. Ella simplemente disfrutaba de ver la felicidad de su hija. Estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en si estaba o no, siguiendo su religión cuando su hija le llamo diciendo que tenía un regalo para ella.

Finn siempre le solía regalar algún detalle. Lo más bonito de aquello es que Finn siempre solía regalarle algo con valor emocional para ellos dos. Y siempre solía sorprenderle. Una vez le regalo una corona casi exacta de cuando fueron elegidos rey y reina del baile. En su adolescencia prefería los detalles más materiales, pero tras los años esos pequeños detalles los había valorado mucho más que cualquier anillo o pendientes caros.

Rachel lo abrió encontrándose con el disco Frontiers de Journey en vinilo que incluía la canción de Faithfully. Hacía tiempo que Rachel se había encaprichado con un reproductor de música especial para el vinilo y desde entonces, la joven llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando ese disco en particular.

-¡Oh, gracias! – dijo Rachel emocionada.

-¿A ver mama? ¿Qué te ha traído Santa? – se levantó del suelo con una de sus muñecas nuevas en la mano intentando ver que era.

- Es un disco. Tu papa y yo hemos cantado algunas de las canciones que están en este disco.

- ¿De verdad? –Rachel asintió antes de que Ella volviera a su trabajo arduo de seguir abriendo regalos.

Finn se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá a su lado, mientras la pequeña seguía abriendo regalos, en aquella ocasión un micrófono que tanto había pedido, aunque sus padres pesar se arrepintieran por como lo utilizo. Finn beso la mejilla de Rachel mientras ella se apoyó contra él.

- Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo, pero finalmente en una tienda de música de Ohio estaba.

- ¡De verdad me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias! – Se inclino y le beso en los labios suavemente.

- ¡Papi! ¡Este año tienes un regalo! – Grito emocionada su hija haciendo que su beso fuera interrumpido – Este año Santa se acordó de ti.

Rachel no solía regalarle nada ese día. Ella solía regalárselo durante la noche de fin de año. La pequeña cogió un pequeño paquete alargado. Finn frunció el ceño y miro hacia su mujer que se mordía el labio e incluso en su mirada pudo ver miedo. Busco respuestas en su rostro, pero ella solo le indico con la mirada que lo abriera. No tardo mucho en arrancar una parte del envoltorio, para descubrir que era. Finn abrió la boca y los ojos y busco respuestas en Rachel, quien le miraba indecisa.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Rachel? – Pregunto, buscando respuesta. Rachel parecía estar palabras – ¿Lo estás? – pregunto exasperado, mientras miraba la caja de la prueba de embarazo y después a ella. Rachel se mordió el labio y asintió.

Finn se abalanzo sobre ella, besándole y sollozando.

- No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar – confeso Rachel cuando se separaron.

- Es… increíble – se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, papa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta el regalo? – pregunto la niña desde el suelo algo preocupada por ver a su padre asi mientras ella seguía abriendo con dificultades el ultimo regalo.

- Me encanta, cariño – confeso Finn. La pequeña frunció el ceño y Rachel también emocionada intervino.

- Cielo, ven aquí, te tenemos que contar una cosita – la pequeña se levantó para sentarse en los muslos de su madre mientras veía a su padre todavía emocionado - Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita – le dijo sin rodeos. La mirada ámbar de su hija se ilumino.

- Porque no lo ha traído santa ¿Dónde está? – Empezó a mirar para todos lados intentando encontrarlo.

- Esta aquí, en mi barriga – la niña miro la barriga de su madre y frunció el ceño

- ¿Ahí? – La niña inspecciono a la barriga de su madre mientras los dos adultos le miraban entre sonriendo y emocionados - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hermanito o hermanita? – mientras le daba golpecitos en la barriga de Rachel.

- Cariño, es muy pequeño todavía no puede escucharte – le dijo Rachel riendo de las ocurrencias de su hija.

- ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Y cómo ha entrado ahí?

- Ohm, es una buena pregunta… y papa te lo explicara – Vio como Finn le miro con los ojos abiertos maldiciendo a Rachel y esta no podía evitar una sonrisa.

- Ra-chel no crees que podrías ayudarme – le dijo entre dientes, mientras la niña le miraba expectante a su explicación.

-¿Papa? ¿Cómo ha llegado mi hermanito ahí? – volvió a pregunto.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo vendrá Eli? Quiero enseñarle todo lo que me ha traído Santa- Ella pregunto a su madre y a su padre que estaban en la cocina acabando de preparar toda la comida de navidad.<p>

-Cariño no creo que tarden en llegar – contesto Finn.

- A mí no me lo has enseñado – se quejó Burt mostrando enfado sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana.

- Pues ven a verlos, abuelo, hay muchos – La pequeña cogio la mano grande de Burt y lo arrastro hasta su habitación.

- ¿Pero hay alguno para mi? – Escucharon Finn, Carole y Rachel que le preguntaba a su nieta para despues escuchar como tarareaba con el microfono.

Carole negó con la cabeza mientras miro a Finn y Rachel que seguían preparando una comida mixta, una parte vegetariana preparada por Rachel, mientras Finn preparaba algo más carnívoro.

Aquel año iban a ser algunos más de lo normal: como siempre y era costumbre solían celebrarlo en casa de Rachel y Finn o en casa de Kurt y Blaine. Asi que Kurt, Blaine y Elisabeth, Carole y Burt, Leroy y Hiram eran los que nunca fallaban. Ese año se añadiría: Justin y Alyssa quienes estaban prometidos y la nueva pareja: Liam y Robin. Mercedes, su marido y su hijo Alex de dos años. Y en el último momento se había añadido, Santana y Brittany quienes habían asistido la noche anterior a un festival de baile especial de Navidad en Los Ángeles.

Casi en un momento, la casa se llenó de gente en especial de los tres niños que corrían para arriba y para abajo que hacían que la casa estuviera más llena de lo que realmente estaba. Por eso, Finn al ver que no paraban de moverse y casi tiran un par de copas, les puso uno de los DVD de unos de los dibujos que le gustaban tanto a Ella. Eran unos dibujos "educativos" sobre una abeja, que hablaba sobre temas educativas y que Ella le encantaba verlas.

Los adultos se habían reunido en la cocina, mientras hablaban en pequeñas conversaciones y algunos adultos estaban con una copa en la mano. Mercedes quien acaba de llegar saludaba junto a su novio a Santana y a Brittany quienes hablaban sobre el festival de la noche anterior.

En un momento determinado que todos se rieron sobre un comentario que hizo Finn sobre uno de sus grupos de los que estaba componiendo una canción, Ella entro corriendo llamando a su madre.

-Mama, mama, la abeja ha dicho que un bebe se hace cuando el papa pone la semilla en la barriga de la mama – Los adultos no pudieron evitar mirarla divertidos al ver que tema tan comprometido del que estaba hablando - ¿Es así como mi hermanito o hermanita ha llegado a tu barriga porque papa ha puesto la semilla? – La niña espero pacientemente sin saber que había dejado a todos los adultos con la boca abierta y a unos padres algo incómodos.

– Creo que ya es el momento adecuado para decirlo – Le susurro Finn a Rachel, ya que habían estado discutiendo cuando era el momento perfecto para anunciar la feliz noticia. Rachel negó con la cabeza y todos les miraban expectantes.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Estas…? – empezó a preguntar Carole.

- Queríamos decirlo más adelante durante la cena, pero aquí la pequeña ha decidido que era el mejor momento ahora, pero sí, estoy embarazada – Todo se convirtió en un sinfín de felicitaciones, abrazos y besos.

-¡MAMA! –Grito la niña exasperada sentada en su trona mientras veía como todos les felicitaban sin entender nada.

- Cariño, no grites – Le regaño Rachel – sabes que si chillas, nadie te escuchara.

- Es que no me has contestado – Puso su cara de enfado antes de mirar a su madre - ¿Papa ha puesto la semilla en la barriga y por eso esta ahí mi hermanito? – Los padres miraron a la pequeña intentando buscar una respuesta para esa pregunta a su hija de casi 4 años. Finn miro a sus amigos, Liam, Justin, Robin y Alyssa quienes aguantaban la risa riéndose de la situación - ¿Es algo wanky? – dijo la niña de repente haciendo que todas miradas recayeran en Santana, quien estaba aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Santana! – dijo Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel a la vez, sin dudar que ella hubiera sido la autora de aquello.

- Ella, no te preocupes si quieres saber cómo llego tu hermano a la barriga de tu mama, ven conmigo y te explico todo lo que quieras saber – respondió Santana mientras le tendía la mano para que fuera con ella.

- ¡No! – Dijo Finn, mirando a su amiga que se reía de él - Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo contigo – Santana viro los ojos al cielo indignada por la acusación.

* * *

><p>Después de una comida muy amena donde los comentarios de Santana, las conversaciones de Liam y Justin, las actuaciones de Leroy y Hiram estaban haciendo de un día de Navidad algo muy inusual, pero divertido y diferente.<p>

Rachel ayudo a Mercedes a dejar a su hijo en la cuna para que durmiera la siesta. Desde que Mercedes había tenido el bebe, había habido muchas veces que Alex se había quedado con ellos. Y por eso, Rachel siempre tenía la cuna preparada para cuando tenían que cuidarlo. Cuando Rachel entro en la cocina, para preparar las infusiones o el café para todos, Carole ya estaba allí, ya que se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Aunque no era más que una excusa para hablar con ella a solas.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – le pregunto referente al embarazo.

- De momento, me encuentro mucho mejor que cuando estaba embarazada de Ella – confeso con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma.

- Me alegro – murmuro con sinceridad - ¿Y sobre lo que hablamos ayer? – pregunto.

Carole se había convertido en la confidente y en la persona que más confiaba Rachel en cuanto tenía dudas sobre cómo educar a su hija. Por eso, no dudo en llamarle cuando había entrado en pánico tras haber tenido su discusión con Ella el día anterior.

- Estoy mucho mejor. Finn me ayudo a calmarme, hablar con él me ayudó mucho – como una madre orgullosa de su hijo sonrió – es el mejor, siempre consigue calmarme.

- Siendo sincera Rachel, lo poco que veo cuando estoy aquí o cómo se comporta Ella, realmente lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

- Gracias, Carole.

- Pero ten en cuenta que los padres también somos humanos, yo no sé si eduque a Finn bien o no, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude y como creí. Y me equivoque muchas veces. Y eso tienes que tenerlo en cuenta. Te vas a equivocar como todos. No quieras ser perfecta. Ellos tienen que ver que si te equivocas, que vea que te pides perdón como todos en este mundo.

- Solo quiero que sea la niña más feliz del mundo.

- Y lo es. Y tú eres una buena madre Rachel.

- Que tú me digas esto, significa mucho para mi Carole – dijo mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban y caían por las mejillas, Carole se acercó a ella y le abrazo – Ah, lo siento, las hormonas – se disculpó por ese ataque emotivo.

- ¡Oh, tesoro! Eres como mi hija y… - Le susurro contra su oreja, pero de repente ese abrazo se vio interrumpido por alguien alto que se abrazó a ellas dos con fuerza. Ambas supieron en seguida que era Finn y ambas no pudieron evitar reírse mientras él les abrazaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

><p>Arrastrando los pies, Finn se adentró en el salón con Barbra detrás donde Rachel probaba el disco de vinillo. Dejo caer la aguja empezando a sonar la primera canción antes de girarse para verle.<p>

- ¿Está durmiendo ya? – le pregunto al ver como se dejaba caer en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y Barbra rápidamente se puso sobre su regazo y él le acarició.

- Si, me ha costado mucho, quería que le explicara una y otra vez como ha llegado su hermanito a tu tripa – La gata ronroneo sintiendo las caricias de Finn – Por cierto, no sé que le habrá contado Santana, pero la próxima vez, no quiero que pase ni un segundo con ella a solas – Rachel no pudo evitar reírse. Antes de acercarse a él apartar a Barbra de su regazo para sentarse ella.

- Si. Santana es lo peor – dijo con una risita. Se quedó en silencio antes de volver a hablar - Quizá no fue una buena idea darte el regalo mientras estaba Ella – Le contesto una vez que ella se acomodó mejor poniendo un brazo por sus hombros y otro en su pecho. Barbra se le quedo mirando molesta porque Rachel le hubiera quitado 'su' sitio. Finn asintió mientras paso sus manos por las piernas de Rachel acariciándole por encima del pijama. - No sé si es peor ahora o cuando tengan 12 o 13 años y hablar seriamente con ellos.

- ¡Oh! No, Rachel, apenas tiene tres años, no quiero ni por nada del mundo plantearme eso ahora mismo – Rachel se rio por su comentario y le beso en la mejilla – Aun recuerdo cuando mi madre quiso hablar de 'la charla del sexo' ¡Qué vergüenza! – Finn llevo sus manos a su cara mientras ella se rió al ver su rostro.

- Yo tuve también algo de vergüenza, pero es normal.

Finn asintió y acaricio su cintura con suavidad y levanto el rostro para besarle la barbilla.

- Aun no me has dicho de cuánto estas.

- Tres semanas – contesto con una sonrisa. Finn susurro un 'genial' en sus labios y enmarcar su rostro con sus manos.

- Ahora entiendo porque actuabas tan raro estos últimos días – Confeso Finn a Rachel – Sabia que ocultabas algo y no sabía muy bien el que… Pero no me llegue a imaginar que fuera esto – Rachel se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

- Si te soy sincera, tenía miedo de que te enfadadas – Finn mostro confusión y Rachel se dispuso a aclarar – Quiero decir, no ha sido planeado y cuando quisimos tener a Ella me dijiste que querías tomar esas decisiones conmigo. Y pensé que tú pensarías que... yo…

- Sigues tomándote las pastillas ¿no?

- Si, hasta que me di cuenta de que podría estar embarazada – Finn volvió a mostrar confusión al no entender cómo se había quedado embarazada entonces – Cuando me puse mala durante esa semana creo que devolví las pastillas y no surgieron efecto – Finn asintió como si hubiera atado cabos.

- ¿De verdad pensaste que me enfadaría?

- Si, no sabía cómo decírtelo. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa con Ella, y encima paso toda la escena con el vestido y entre en pánico ¿Si no podía controlar a Ella como iba a hacerlo con otro hijo? – dijo en voz alta sus dudas - Pero después todo lo que me dijiste en el coche y viendo lo gran padre que eres, pensé que no te importaría tanto, así que en un arrebato de los míos, ayer noche lo puse en el árbol. Pero, honestamente, estaba bastante asustada.

- No estoy enfadado. Sabes que quería tener otro hijo, quizá no ahora… Pero no me importa. Estoy ilusionado – Rachel sonrió y se inclinó para besarle – Pero…deberías habérmelo contando antes, Rach y así esa cabecita tuya hubiera dejado de dar tantas vueltas – le dijo señalando su cabeza, Rachel se rio, antes de esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

En ese instante, la música cambio empezando a sonar Faithfully. Ambos sonrieron y se miraron.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando la cantamos en el primer nacional? – Finn se acomodó mejor contra el sofá acariciando su espalda.

- Fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías – Finn asintió.

- Parece que fue ayer… - la imagen se formo en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreir - Y aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando me asustaste en el primer ensayo del Glee Club – Rachel se rio ante su comentario – y pensar todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

- Es increible, pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado desde entonces. A veces recuerdo lo inocentes que éramos... en esa época ¿te acuerdas cuando me besaste en el auditorio y te fuiste corriendo?… – Finn asintió.

- ¡Qué vergüenza pase ese día! – Finn se tapó la cara recordando como salió precipitadamente del auditorio tras su 'rápida llegada'. Rachel se rio fuertemente – me sentí tan inútil y pensar que ese fue nuestro primer beso... y como lo arruine.

- Hasta años después no llegue a entender porque huiste tan rápido – dijo entre risas haciendo que Finn le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados – Pero te entiendo Finn, mírame, es imposible no tener un orgasmo solo con besarme – se movió el pelo para atrás mientras Finn negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Que diva que eres! – dijo haciendo reír aún más a Rachel. Y se inclinó para besarle, un beso algo más ansioso que de costumbre, Finn gimió contra su boca y Rachel se separó mirándole con una sonrisa algo picara - ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que ya has llegado? – Bromeo.

- ¡Cállate! – Ella se rio con fuerza antes de volver a besarle. Él paseo sus manos por su cintura hasta uno de sus pechos apretándolos por encima del pijama escuchado un gemido contra su boca – Estas siendo muy mala, voy a tener que demostrarte cuanto he mejorado.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Estoy deseándolo.

Y esta vez volvió a besarle más suave pero intenso y cuando abrió los ojos, vio en ellos deseo, mezclado con esa mirada de amor y de adoración. Esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella. Se sorprendía que a pesar de los años, seguía mirándole con esa dulzura y ese amor.

-I'll forever yours – La voz de Finn salió contundente entre sus labios, haciendo que Rachel se le formara un nudo en la garganta pasando de la pasión y la lujuria, a ese amor tan puro que compartían – Faithfully.

- Ever yours – le respondió Rachel, siguiendo la letra de la canción, antes de inclinarse y besarle de nuevo. Un beso dulce cargado de miles de promesas y de intimidad que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más apasionado.

Hacía tiempo que habían descubierto que la intimidad era más que hacer el amor o pasearse desnudos delante del otro sin tener vergüenza. Hacía tiempo que sabían que la intimidad se basaba en compartir los miedos sin temor a ser juzgados, compartir los más profundos sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas. Podrían tener discusiones, podrían estar en desacuerdo sobre algunos asuntos que debían de tomar, pero a base de la confianza, el respecto, la comunicación y el amor pudieron resolverlos todo. Todos los baches que se habían presentado en el camino y los que quedaban por venir, no hicieron más que unir su pareja.

Christopher Kurt Hudson-Berry de casi tres quilos de edad nació el 22 de septiembre, un niño con el que tuvieron que lidiar nuevas noches en vela, celos de la pequeña Ella, lloros incomprensibles, pero sobretodo, miles y miles de sonrisas y de risas.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Pues aquí tenéis el epilogo. Como siempre espero y deseo que os haya gustado y agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que se han parado un momento a leer este fanfic, tanto la primera como la segunda parte. Y en especial quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado y me han animado a seguir: Raquii, Sandra, mrsarfateith (Ahora sí que lo puse bien Xd), May, Valeria y todas aquellas personas que comentáis con nombre Guest.**

**Ha sido un placer escribir tanto la primera como la segunda parte de este fic porque ha sido con el que mas he disfrutado escribiendo. He de confesar que para mí era como escribir como el final y el cierre que tendría Finchel, que por las circunstancias no podemos ver en la S6. **

**Ahora que se acerca el final de Glee, todas las parejas van a tener un cierre en sus historias, podrán gustar más o menos, pero tendrán su final. Menos Finchel. Casi inconscientemente cuando me plantee escribir este fic, estaba creando un final alternativo con el cierre que me hubiera gustado que tuviera Finchel. Seguramente todos tendréis un final pensado alternativo y este es el mío. Necesitaba de alguna manera poder tener un final alternativo (feliz) de esta pareja donde las cosas fueran distintas a lo que veremos en esta S6.**

**Finchel ha significado y significa mucho para mí y he amado su relación mucho, porque creo es una pareja muy sana: basada en el respecto, la igualdad, el amor y la confianza. Y no sé, si lo habré conseguido, pero eso era lo quería seguir manteniendo durante mis fics. **

**Ha sido un placer enorme escribir sobre ellos, y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo, y ver como vosotros disfrutabais también ha sido muy satisfactorio y me ha animado muchísimo. Tanto de las historias 'wankys' como de las no 'wankys'. **

**No quiero enrollarme más que seguramente no os interesara demasiado. Lo dicho miles y miles de gracias a todos. **

**San. **


End file.
